Destiny Rewritten- Book One
by llLethell
Summary: Arthur and Mordred become bound together in duty to protect a young child named Merlin until he can grow into his destiny. Together they are the warlock, guardian and their king. AU Series Re-write.
1. Guardian I

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**Beta-ed by Paralelsky**

**A/N- Hi! I'll just give you guys a barebones summary of what this story will be: It's AU, where everyone is the same age as they are in the show except Merlin who is a child. Through various circumstances, he ends up taken in by a druid clan where he meets Mordred. I'm re writing the episodes where Merlin is a child and Mordred is good and how that changes all of the character's destinies. More on that at the bottom.**

**-Please read! I've been working on this story for two years now! Ah it's so nerve wracking :S**

* * *

o}O{o

The frivolous wind blew through the small druid camp making the heavy fabrics of their caravans sway in the wind. A small boy of nine pulled his grey cloak tighter around himself. He and the remainder of their group were left to wait for the others to come back with the news. They had seen the smoke from afar, billowing black and ugly above the solemn forest and the strongest went to investigate. That was hours ago now- the sun had sunk beneath the trees, and the sky was wearing an evening blue. He had wanted to go but was denied; they denied him everything. He was the youngest of their camp, the rest were all adults and no one was a day younger than twenty five except him. His thoughts were leading him to the day he was taken in by these druids, finding himself alone when his family was murdered. He shook his head causing his dark hair to wave wildly. His large, piercing blue eyes looked around for something to distract himself with and he noticed a strange shift among their camp.

They were lucky enough to have a donkey, which they used to pull a wagon laden with their supplies. It was to the side of their little clearing with other carts lounging around it. One of the old ladies, Ethel, flew to the closest one and began wrenching everything out. The boy furrowed his brow in a way he thought was wise and made toward her but was held back by a hand being placed on his small shoulder.

"No, Mordred," a voice scolded. He turned to pout at Selwyn as the last eight of them swarmed the wagon, trying to help.

"What are they doing?" he asked sulkily.

"The others are coming back with an injured boy. His village was slaughtered. They are making room to help him." The middle aged man's lips frowned beneath his narrow red beard.

Mordred winced at his cold tone, "All of them?" he whispered. Selwyn's only response was to hobble away on his crutch to help the rest. Mordred hoped he fell on his broken foot.

Not long after, sounds of many running feet could be heard rushing through the trees. Isaac came into view first followed by five others and Mordred craned his neck to see; he realized that the tan cloaked man was carrying a small bundle. The boy gasped as he recognized the posture, he was holding something important. Issac hurried over and placed the blanketed child carefully into the pallet that was made in the cart. Mordred felt a heavy feeling warm his stomach and his feet inched forward of their own accord.

"Where is the water?" Isaac cried and was soon supplied with a flask. Mordred moved closer to try and see what the rescued boy looked like but he could not see over the others.

"How long was he there for, Isaac?" the gruff voice of Girvan asked.

"My guess is a day. Maybe more," Issac replied while coaxing the unconscious boy to drink.

"And he's alive?" Girvan asked incredulously.

"It is a miracle."

Mordred saw that he was now cleaning the boy. He caught a glimpse of pale skin and dark hair as a cloak shifted in front of him and the feeling in his gut became heavier. Brown clothes were deposited on the floor and Ethel bent with a cloth, cleaning the boy gently.

"Come, Mordred." A man came up to him and spoke, "help me get a tent ready." Mordred glanced back at the boy but allowed Rolf to lead him to the caravan.

"I thought we were leaving," Mordred spoke.

"We will stay an extra night to help the lad on his feet," the auburn haired man answered.

"Will he stay with us?"

"Yes. And you will have company."

Mordred nodded, wanting to feel happy but was unable due to the circumstances. "His whole village was killed?"

Rolf turned sharply to him, "Who told you that?"

"Selwyn"

"Blasted idi- he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Which was a lie as the red haired man was customarily silent.

"I am not a child," Mordred pouted.

Rolf raised an eyebrow at him when they got to the cart. "Well it is not something anyone wants to hear, child or not. Grab two pelts," Rolf told him after grabbing the purple canvas from the cart.

Mordred hauled the deer pelts into his thin arms and trailed after Rolf who found a suitable spot to set up the violet tent. Two others followed with blankets and soon they got a comfortable, tiny tent upright. They were waiting outside for only a few minutes before Isaac came with the boy in his arms. Mordred still couldn't see him because now he was swathed in blankets. In his opinion the boy must have been an infant judging from his size. He stood outside impatiently, trying to hear what Rolf and Isaac were saying inside. He only caught Rolf's loudly exclaimed, "Emrys?" before he was shushed by the older man. A minute later they came out and Isaac knelt in front of him.

"Mordred, we have a big job for you," Issac smiled at him. "That boy in there is going to need a friend. He doesn't have a family anymore and we are going to take him in."

"Like you did me?"

"Yes. Now you are to go in there and watch over him. You know how to treat a fever so you will know what to do. This is of the utmost importance, Mordred. I have to go speak with the others, so can I count on you?"

"What is his name?" Mordred asked.

"He hasn't woken up to tell us."

Morded felt his eyes narrow at Issac, knowing that that the man was keeping something from him. But the man just patted his head and gestured to the tent.

Mordred nodded, and feeling very important he lifted the flaps and strode inside. What he saw scared him a little, but because boys like him didn't get scared he made his way to the cushion that was beside the small boy. The child was resting on the blanketed pelts and his back was propped up slightly. He looked incredibly tiny to Mordred; he was very skinny and pale and awfully fragile looking. Mordred took note of the bowl of water with a cloth and expertly laid his small hand on the child's forehead. It wasn't too hot but Mordred dipped the cloth in the water and rung it out, then very gently wiped the boy's face. He was fearful he was going to break the boy if he moved to fast. He frowned at the thin white line stretching across the boy's throat and the faded pink staining his front, he thought about what it might be but couldn't draw up any ideas-maybe a rash. Mordred's pale blue eyes looked over the child's features, his dark lashes were long and rested on his round cheeks, he had a button nose and small pink lips with large ears peeking out of his matted midnight hair. Maybe the old ladies would stop pinching _his_ cheeks now.

Mordred quickly drew the cloth away like he was burnt when the boy scrunched his eyes together.

"Mummy..." He whimpered in a childish timbre. "Mummy?"

Mordred felt a lump grow in his throat and he worked hard to speak around it. "What's your name?" He asked hoarsely hoping to distract the child. He was answered with more fevered calls for a mother, and he repeated the question.

"Mum, s'me, Merlin." The boy turned his head toward Mordred with his eyes still scrunched shut, and he couldn't resist laying his hand over his head. What a strange name, Merlin. He didn't look old enough to talk though.

"Hullo, Merlin. Go to sleep now." Mordred reached out and enfolded the boy's hand within his own. He thought it was pretty good that his order was obeyed before he even said it. Mordred maintained his vigil until a head popped in and he turned to glare at them, he didn't want Merlin to wake up again, he needed to rest after all.

"How is he, Mordred?" Isaac whispered.

"His name is Merlin. And his fever is weakening," Mordred replied quietly. Isaac stepped aside to let Larina pass, and the young woman ducked into the tent and smiled at him.

"You can go now, Mordred. I will stay with the boy," the brunette said while sitting on Merlin's other side.

"Merlin. His name is Merlin. And I want to stay," he whispered stubbornly.

"As you wish. Perhaps you would like to get some sleep though. It is rather late." She shared a dubious glance with Isaac over his head.

He shook his head in response- he was going to stay up all night. But he only managed to keep awake for another hour before he sunk into the blankets and fell into a deep sleep with his hand still entwined with Merlin's.

o}O{o

Morning dawned quickly, catching a certain druid boy by surprise. A thread of sunlight spilled across his face causing him to twitch his nose and yawn awake. Mordred blinked the sleep out of his eyes and rubbed them with his free hand, and then looked sulkily at the hole in the canvas that was allowing the light to filter through. The events of the previous night ran through his mind and he banished tiredness from him mind, intent to fill his post as impromptu physician. He sat up, then turned his eyes downward and froze. His stomach jolted in alarm as his eyes met the unwavering gaze of the boy on the pelts. A strange feeling came over Mordred as he looked at Merlin, and it suddenly felt like he had forgotten something. The child was an ashen white and impressions of the boy's ribs could be seen clearly but it was his eyes that Mordred was drawn to; they were a vivid cobalt, looking far too big for his face and they held a weariness that Mordred could not get his young mind to comprehend. Merlin continued to stare at him and Mordred cleared his throat.

"Hello, Merlin, I'm Mordred," he drew his eyebrows together when the boy didn't even blink. "How are you feeling?"

Merlin turned his gaze away after a few seconds and looked slowly around the tent, tightening his weak grip on Mordred's hand.

"This is a tent," Mordred informed him, "we are taking you in."

Merlin looked to him again and Mordred felt like he was kicked in the gut at seeing the sad confusion in them.

"Your mother isn't here," he whispered. He thought it best to make sure Merlin knew; he himself had been waiting for his parents to come for him- he still had nightmares about it. Merlin nodded into his chest and his narrow shoulders started to shake as he began to weep. Mordred's body moved on its own and he drew Merlin carefully into a hug. He felt his heart break at the grief stricken cries the boy was emitting- they sounded inhuman. Mordred abruptly realized what he was missing as he rocked the boy and tears stung his own eyes, he had just left his childhood behind.

"Shh, everything will be alright. You will see," Mordred whispered and held Merlin until he fell to sleep. The nine year old laid the child back on the blankets and checked his temperature. A relieved sigh escaped his lips when he assured himself that Merlin's fever was gone. He stood up stretching, and with numerous backward glances he wandered out the tent. The cool morning air softly greeted him and he noticed that most of their group were still sleeping in the tents strewn about the clearing. His eyes searched out Isaac and found him whispering with Ethel, Tynan, and an irritated looking Selwyn. The ash haired man glanced at the tent and straightened when he seen Mordred; he immediately came striding over.

"Good morning, Isaac," Mordred said politely.

"Mordred. How is the boy?" Isaac asked him.

"His fever has broke...but I think he remembers what happened. He was crying just now."

Isaac frowned. "I had hoped otherwise. But you exceeded my expectations, you found out his name as well." The boy merely nodded solemnly and looked back towards the tent. "Come, we need to speak with you." Isaac placed a pale hand on his shoulder and led him to the others. Ethel smiled at him and Tynan nodded while Selwyn just pierced him with his gaze.

"Mordred," Tynan's eyes disappeared behind his wrinkles as he twisted his lips into a false smile. "Being a part of our family is a privilege, nevertheless it also comes with responsibilities." His beady grey eyes turned hard once more and Mordred gulped in spite of himself.

"Come, Tynan, no need to scare the child," Selwyn broke in, "look, boy, that toddler in there is very important. More important than any of us."

Mordred glanced back to the tent questioningly before turning his eyes back towards the grave long haired man.

"You have heard tell of Emrys," Selwyn continued, starting to absently fiddle with the ivory pendent hanging around his neck. "The figure of prophecy who will be the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth. But everything starts out small, be it a seed to a great oak or an infant into a man." Selwyn pointedly directed his green eyes to the tent behind Mordred. The boy twisted his neck in comprehension.

"He is Emrys?" Mordred whispered. _That tiny boy?_

"He will bring magic back to the land when he is _older_-" Selwyn continued and Mordred noted the two elders narrow their eyes at Selwyn while Isaac frowned. "-But for now he is a child. He will need someone to watch over him, someone to guide and protect him. He will need a guardian."

"You wish for me to protect _the_ Emrys?" Mordred asked, not a little intimidated.

"Yes, Mordred. He is your charge from now on. And you have already started to care for him, have you not?"

"You will of course only help us, Mordred, we will all raise the child," Isaac cut in glaring subtly toward the younger man.

"No, I will watch over him," Mordred said, "I am honoured. And he likes me." _I think,_ he amended to himself.

"I am glad, Mordred," Isaac gave him an unsure smile. He reached into his cloak and pulled out some tiny clothes. "Emrys' clothes were cleaned for him, I am sure he will feel better with them on." Mordred nodded and led the way back to the tent and as soon as his back was turned Isaac gave a warning glance to Selwyn whose lips quirked upward in a smirk.

Mordred ducked back into the tent to see Merlin sitting bolt upright and tense, with fear coming off him in waves. When the boy's large blue orbs found him, he deflated with relief. Mordred quickly sat down beside him. "I did not mean to scare you," he said sincerely and held his hand out uncertainly. Merlin hesitatingly put his small hand in his and squeezed his fingers. They tightened when Isaac followed Mordred inside.

"Hello, Emrys," Isaac smiled and knelt slowly. Merlin looked at him through his doleful eyes and latched his other hand on Mordred's arm. The nine year old looked surprised but not unpleased.

"His name is Merlin," Mordred told Isaac firmly.

"Yes of course," he said dismissively, "hello, Merlin, my name is Isaac."

Merlin merely turned his face into Mordred's arm and the boy couldn't help but give the elder an alarmed look. Isaac remained unfazed though and held out the clothes to Mordred.

"Here are the clothes for him. Bring him out so he can have something to eat, I'm sure he is hungry." He gave one last smile and left, the tent flaps swinging behind him.

Mordred grabbed the faded blue shirt which he thought was brown before, and turned to Merlin who turned his head slightly to look at him and then dutifully held his arms up. He had never dressed anyone besides himself before so his work was slow. He had time to think about what Selwyn told him. Mordred analysed the cheerless boy, nothing shouted all powerful warlock to him. He always imagined Emrys to be some scary old man – but the boy in front of him was just a sad little child. He then picked up the grey cloak Isaac had left, and a small stone pendent fell to the floor. A sharp gasp came from Merlin's direction and the pendent flew into his hands. Mordred gave a gasp of his own- Merlin made the stone _fly_ into his hands- he used magic. The boy took no notice of him and he pulled the leather cord down over his head, sniffling while holding the small stone dragon in his hand. Mordred blinked his pale eyes; Merlin had just used magic without an incantation and seemed like he didn't even notice.

"Merlin, how old are you?" he gulped. The boy just glanced between him and the pendent in his tiny hands. Mordred waited for him to speak and when he did not, he bit his lip. He looked to Merlin's dragon pendent and thought of a new approach, "Does that belong to you?" he asked and was rewarded with a shake of his head. "Your mother?" This time a jerky nod. Mordred hesitated before asking another question, "Did you have a father?" Merlin stared up at him and shook his head. "Brothers or sisters?" Merlin shook his head once more and returned his gaze to the stone dragon. Mordred gave him a small smile in the hopes of encouraging him. "How old are you then? One?" The nine year old really did not have a clue. Merlin shook his head swiftly adopting a little pout on his face causing an endearing wrinkle to appear between his brows- the sight inspired a feeling of triumph in Mordred at making the boy look something other than dejected.

"Two?" Mordred asked with his eyes slightly raised. Merlin's pout deepened but his stare turned less baleful. "Three?" Mordred ducked his head sceptically. Merlin stopped pouting and nodded. "Hm, you do not look three. But if you say so." Merlin nodded his head again and Mordred helped him put on the cloak. "I'll take you outside, you can have something to eat." He stood up and offered his hand to the smaller boy who took it and looked at the entrance nervously. Merlin's head only made it to Mordred's navel.

"I'll not let any harm come to you. I promise," Mordred vowed. Merlin looked up at him through trusting eyes and Mordred could not help the smile that graced his lips. He led the way out of the tent with Merlin not letting a step of space between them.

The smell of porridge greeted them-all the druids looked up from their bowls to stare at them and whispers broke out among the camp. Merlin quickly inched behind him and Mordred cleared his throat.

"Over here, boy," Selwyn called and gestured to a fallen log that was on the edge of their clearing, near the donkey who was tied to a laden cart. The bright sun shone off Selwyn's dark red hair and long side burns, bathing it in fire. Mordred walked toward the clearing, unconsciously glaring at all who stared. When they got close Selwyn spoke again, "I hear you are called Merlin," he said to the child who hid behind Mordred and kept his head firmly tucked into his chest. "Here. Take a seat and eat as much as you like. I will get some water for him." He handed the bowl to Mordred and hobbled off. Merlin stared curiously after him now that Selwyn's back was turned and Mordred led him to sit on the log. He gave the steaming bowl to the boy and nodded. Merlin merely took the spoon and pushed the watery porridge around. Though his head was still bowed, his eyes wandered to the donkey who stared back.

"That's Archibald. Everyone calls him Archie though, just not in front of Selwyn- he gets cross when we do." Mordred looked at the boy from the corner of his eye, watching him return his sad gaze back to the bowl. "Selwyn was the one to give the porridge to you. He's not very nice but he isn't mean either-well most of the time. There's Isaac," he pointed, "and beside him is Ethel and Tynan. Isaac is alright but those two are grouchy, but then they're old." Merlin nodded but did not bother to lift the spoon to his lips. "You have to eat. Even if it is only a little." Blue eyes met his own. "Please." Merlin hesitated but took a small bite.

Selwyn came limping back with Rolf beside him and handed Mordred a bowl. He thanked him and watched Rolf place two cups of water for himself and Merlin on the stump beside him. The man grinned, "Hello Emr-ow! Merlin." Selwyn had prodded him with his crutch. Mordred smirked, he thought the reason Selwyn refused healing was because he liked to hit people with his stick, and not because they practiced frugal use of magic.

Merlin looked uncomfortably between the two men and Rolf carried on, "I'm Rolf, and this here is Selwyn if Mordred hasn't told you."

"I told him," Mordred spoke up, "I do not think he will speak, he hasn't said a word yet." He glanced apologetically at Merlin who leaned against him.

"Well what do you expect? He will speak in his own time. Now, Merlin," Selwyn spoke and waited for the boy's blue eyes to find him. He gave a small but uncharacteristic smile, "You need to eat, if only half of that. And I expect you to drink all of that water, do you understand?" Merlin nodded slowly and took another small bite of the porridge.

"Alright, Mordred, I assume the boy does not desire company so we will leave you. Come to us when you both are done." He turned and walked away; Rolf smiled at them and followed him at a safe distance.

Mordred looked down again at Merlin who was taking a sip of water. The boy set it back on the stump but it wavered and started to fall. Mordred automatically started to reach for it but with a golden flash of Merlin's eyes the wooden cup froze in the air and the water was suspended in an unmoving cascade. It then moved back into place as if nothing had happened. The whispers in the camp stuttered to a halt and Mordred turned his head to find all fifteen pairs of eyes fixed on Merlin. He angled himself to block the child from view and he looked back at Merlin who had his shoulders hunched and was looking apprehensively up at him with small hands wrapped protectively around his throat. Mordred frantically thought about what he should say- it looked like the boy was expecting a scolding. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "That was amazing!" He couldn't help his smile. Merlin blinked at him and tilted his head in confusion. Mordred licked his lips and thought for a moment, "Look," he whispered, "everyone can use magic here, Merlin. That is what you can do. I mean, it is a rather lot harder for us than it seems to be for you but you do not have to hide from me. From us. Although, we tend to avoid using magic when we can. It's dangerous, see?"

Merlin looked wonderingly at him and leaned over to look at the others who were now looking everywhere but them. Mordred picked out Isaac and Selwyn who were glaring at everyone in warning. "I know it will take a while to get used to, but you are going to be living with us now. I will take care of you though." The boy said assuredly. Merlin sniffled sadly and took another gulp of water. Mordred ate a spoonful of porridge and urged Merlin to do the same. It was slow going but Merlin ate just a bit more than half and finished the cup of water. Mordred gave him his own and urged him to drink it which he did.

Mordred then stood up and was going to lead Merlin over to Selwyn, Isaac, Ethel, and Tynan but the boy was staring at Archibald. Mordred obliged him and led him over. "Be careful, he bites. He can be grumpy like Selwyn," he warned. But Merlin reached his free hand up and Mordred was surprised to see Archibald lean his head into the boy's hand. He let Merlin pet the donkey for a while before gently urging him away. Merlin fastened himself to his side as they moved through the camp and the boy kept his eyes glued to the forest floor.

"Hello, Emrys," Ethel smiled warmly at Merlin who flicked his head up to glance at her. "My name is Ethel."

"His name is Merlin," Mordred said for what seemed the millionth time.

"Hold your tongue, child," Tynan snapped at him. Mordred narrowed his eyes at him and Merlin cringed while reaching up to cup his throat in his hands.

"Please try to be civil, Tynan," Isaac said politely. He walked forward and crouched before Merlin. The boy twitched but did not move or lower his arms.

"I hope you are feeling better today, Merlin. You certainly a strong little boy." He smiled but the sad expression on Merlin's face did not waver. It would not for a long time. "We are going to be finding somewhere to live for the next little while. So you and Mordred can sit on a cart while we walk and we will worry about introductions later. Does that sound alright to you?" Merlin looked to Mordred who gave him a small smile and he nodded infinitesimally.

"Alright then, Mordred you two can go sit on Archibald's cart. We will be leaving shortly," Selwyn dismissed him. Mordred nodded and led Merlin away. They got to the cart and Mordred helped the boy up and clambered onto the blankets behind him. He seemed a lot smaller when Mordred didn't have to lift him. They were perched high above and Mordred looked about at the trees from the new vantage point but Merlin remained uninterested in front of him. Soon they were on the move and they proceeded in a stream of people and carts past the overhanging trees. Selwyn's pendent bounced on his chest as he swung himself alongside Archibald and made no move to sit in one of the carts. Anyone would have willingly pulled him along but the man was far too proud for that. The only words he said was to inform Mordred that they were going to Mercia and he lapsed into his usual silence. Mordred felt Merlin quivering in front of him and he tightened his hold, the three year old child burrowed into his small arms and cried silently- rain fell in a soft drizzle throughout the day.

o}O{o

* * *

**I seriously feel like I need to go hide behind the couch, I'm so nervous about what people think! I've been hiding this darn story away for ages now. AGES I tell you!**

**Alright, here's some more info for you all. So obviously the timeline has been severely messed with. Basically this first book (season 1) their ages will be Arthur- 20/21, Mordred- 11/12, and Merlin- 5/6. This story is going to go through the episodes but believe me when I say things will be different. Merlin is a kid after all, and Mordred isn't as powerful as Merlin was in the show. They also have a different effect on the characters but I'm not going to give all that away ;) So each episode will have 3 parts and ****I'm doing sub episodes that will also have three parts. This chapter is the first part of a sub-ep. **

**Oh yes, and instead of Uther being able to round up the all dragons and dragonlords within a year, it took him 17. Suitably epic for such a task and fitted to my preference. So Arthur would have been 15 when Kilgharrah was captured and the dragon has only been locked up for around seven years. **

**And updates for this story will be slow, sorry but I'm still in school and I absolutely don't want to run out of chapters, though I do have a rather lot of them. But I'm paranoid so….**

**Right, I think that's everything. Ok I did it, I published. Please, please, please review! I really want to know what everyone thinks of this :D**

**And thank you so much for reading! I'm off to hide now.**


	2. Guardian II

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin**

**Beta-ed by Paralelsky… who has recently published a Hobbit fic. So if you liked the Hobbit movie and/or book and know what happens at the end, my friend here has written a lovely AU ending. I highly recommend it!**

**A/N- AHHHHH I'm over the moon that you guys like this! You guys rule :D Thank you so much for all the reviews! And without further ado, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

o}O{o

Three months had passed since the day he had met Merlin. The crickets and frogs sung their songs in the night and the two boys were safely encamped in their tent. The druids had found their way to Mercia and there they discovered a secluded part of the forest that was perfect for them. Merlin had been introduced to everyone but was still painfully shy around all but Mordred. He was still silent as well, Mordred thought sadly.

He had asked Selwyn about it after days of working up his courage and the long haired man told him it could be the very next day or years from now when Merlin decided to talk. He told Mordred to be patient and Mordred was exactly that.

He sat awake in the darkness while Merlin slept fitfully beside him. The poor boy had nightmares every night and Mordred would always ward off sleep so he could wake Merlin from them, and he was usually alright after that. This was one of those nights where he wasn't though, and Mordred maintained his watch. He sighed and tugged down a cloak that was floating above his head.

The first time it had happened, Mordred had gotten the scare of his life- he was falling asleep one night when all their blankets started to soar around their tent. The commotion woke up Merlin and as soon as he opened his eyes a hint of gold that could still be seen in them started to fade. Then the blankets fell back down. Merlin remained unaware that he was doing it and Mordred didn't enlighten him. He kept it solely to himself that Merlin did magic in his sleep- he didn't like the way the druids were so interested in the child.

Of course he was intrigued as well; it was hard not to be when Merlin did amazing feats of magic completely by accident. He set fire to things when he yawned sometimes or caused gales of wind to fly through the area when he sneezed, or he broke things by blinking.

Mordred was completely in awe.

When they were alone he would show Merlin the few things he could do; the boy's favourite was when Mordred made a small flame appear in his hand. Merlin would then make a few his own, and have them float around them. Merlin didn't use incantations like Mordred had to. He did accidental magic once when he first came to the druids- in a burst of anger he had set Isaac's cloak on fire. The man had told him later that though they were both warlocks, Merlin's magic was even more a part of him than Mordred's was.

Mordred still had trouble getting his head around the fact that Merlin's magic was so instinctual to him. A part of him, just as much as his blood was or his skin and hair. Selwyn had told him something that he didn't think of before.

Merlin was magic. Merlin couldn't live without it, for magic was his very life.

He hadn't understood Selwyn until about a week ago; when they were gathering wood with him, Rolf, Ben, and Ormod, and Rolf thought it was a good idea to climb a tree. He and Merlin had heard a crack and a loud thump and ran to investigate. Rolf had broken his arm rather badly and was trying to put on a brave face. That alone told Mordred he must have been in a lot of pain because Rolf was a great complainer about trivial things, but shut up tighter than a clam when things got tough. They had huddled around him and just before Selwyn could try and heal it, Mordred felt a tingling sensation come from beside him and he looked to Merlin just as the boy's eyes had flashed a bright gold. With an audible snap the bone had healed and Mordred was just able to catch Merlin before he crumpled to the floor. Selwyn was right in front of them and without missing a beat he pretended as if he were the one to heal Rolf and Merlin fainted due to the noise. The others had eaten up Selwyn's words and he took Merlin from Mordred and rushed back to camp.

Delma, their best healer had said that he was exhausted and scolded Mordred for not telling them. With a glance from Selwyn, he had played along and said he thought he could deal with Merlin not sleeping well. With another scolding the old woman had departed and left the three alone. Mordred remembered the conversation as if he had heard it minutes ago:

"_You see, Mordred, he cannot take using so much magic. That spell was too much for him."_

"_Why did he do it then?"_

"_I do not think he intended to."_

"_So if he uses too much magic..."_

"_I told you his magic is like blood. If he loses too much, he will die."_

"_Would that happen to me?"_

"_I wouldn't advise for you to try. But Merlin is different from you, Mordred."_

"_How can he just heal someone by accident though?"_

"_It seems to be reflex to him. Unnerving isn't it? But he is Emrys, only he can have this kind of power."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He will only grow in strength. He is merely three years old, yet he does things that sorcerers take years to study. He is meant to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the world, boy. Do you know how much power that is? Imagine someone else with his power, Tynan or Ethel perhaps- they would use it for ill."_

"_But we are a peaceful people."_

"_Revenge is a powerful motive, Mordred, you know that."_

"_...are you saying that they would seek to-"_

"_I am not saying anything yet. For now continue as you are doing. They may underestimate you but I know that you are clever. Maintain your guard."_

He was beginning to think that Selwyn was leading him to something. He kept on saying little things that sounded like warnings to Mordred. His eyes tracked a blanket flitter across the space and he decided that Selwyn was right. And he seemed to have their best interests in mind- Mordred didn't even notice when Merlin's interests became his own.

The various articles of fabric visibly calmed down as Merlin let out a small sigh. Mordred looked to see a small, pale orb of light rise above their heads and linger below the tent ceiling. The shadows lightened and the familiar glow shone down on them. Mordred pulled the covers higher over Merlin when the light made the pale scar on the child's throat stand out against his skin. It had not taken Mordred long to recognize the white line on Merln's throat for what it was. Merlin always made sure it was covered and Mordred could not blame him in the slightest. The older boy shuddered upon thinking what had caused the scar and how extremely lucky Merlin was to be alive.

Once all the blankets were settled on the ground, Mordred let his eyes fall closed. He was planning what to do the next day, maybe go play in the woods away from the other druids. More often now he found himself avoiding the others. He may have been young but he wasn't stupid-he recognized that the druids had an avid interest in Merlin and he didn't like it. Tynan had been sending Araleigh and Evelyn after him to see whether Merlin would be interested in learning spells. He knew Selwyn and Isaac told him that Merlin would not be ready for a long time but he and Ethel were adamant. But he would have to deal with them in the morning, after getting some sleep.

He woke to small hands tapping him on the shoulder. He got up sleepily and stretched like a cat, rubbing his eye tiredly.

"Good morning, Merlin," he yawned. Merlin gave a big yawn as well and then handed Mordred his cloak.

"You seem to be well this morning," Mordred smiled. Merlin shrugged and wobbled to his feet to wait by the entrance. "How about we go play in the woods?" He asked and fixed the boy's cloak. Merlin nodded quickly in response.

The child made sure the collar was covering the thin scar on his throat like he always did before leading the way out of the tent. Mordred flashed him a quick smile pleased with his happy mood this morning- now, more often than not Merlin would be less somber than he usually was.

Mordred looked up surprised at the light grey sky. "It isn't raining, Merlin," he pointed out needlessly. For the past three months the mornings had greeted them with light rain. "Now we don't have to worry about getting wet." he said happily. This was going to be a good day.

Merlin gave his hand a squeeze and Mordred set off to tell Isaac where they were going. Multicoloured tents were strewn about their camp, wound around trees and lines of laundry were hung here and there. Everyone was outside enjoying the rare rainless morning. They called out greetings to them and Mordred nodded in return. A tall figure came striding into view and the boys came to a halt. "Good morning, Selwyn," Mordred greeted.

"It is, isn't it. How did you boys sleep?" Selwyn asked.

"Quite good, thank you," Mordred said and Merlin nodded beside him.

Selwyn turned his bright eyes on Merlin, "You seem well this morning, Merlin," he said and he glanced at the sky before looking back at the boy again with a glimmer in his eyes. "I have some news for you boys."

"Are we moving again?"

"No. If you would wait for what I have to say, Mordred, you would not need to ask pointless questions." Mordred contained a pout for Selwyn's words lacked their usual bite. "It has been decided that both of you will receive lessons from myself and Tynan. You will be learning spells, Mordred, and we will be teaching you how to control your magic, Merlin. Understood?"

"Really? You will be teaching me spells?"

"Yes, so you do not have to beg Rolf for frivolous tricks."

"I do not _beg_," Mordred defended.

"We shall start after you two eat your morning meal." Selwyn said and started to walk towards Isaac but was halted by Mordred's quiet groan. "Is there a problem? You should be grateful."

"I am, truly. It's just that we were planning to play in the woods this morning." Selwyn stroked his goatee and eyed the two of them. Merlin started biting his fingernails before Mordred curbed it.

"Go ahead then. Enjoy the sun, but make sure to get some food before you go. I expect you back at midmorning." Mordred smiled at the back of Selwyn's dark green cloak and started toward Wynnfrith who was handing out breakfast for today which was a hunk of cheese and an apple each. Mordred grabbed them both since Merlin could not seem to hold anything for long without dropping it. He thanked the black haired woman who was smiling kindly at them and hurried as quickly as he dared toward the forest since Merlin could not go too fast on his three year old legs- he was remarkably uncoordinated.

They picked their way not too far from the others but through a winding path of trees, roots, and leaves. Purple flowers Mordred did not know the name of littered the floor and he spotted a patch of grass next to a poplar tree. Once they were sitting, Mordred placed the apples in his lap and gave Merlin's cheese to him. Mordred gave a small snicker at the speed the boy ate it and downed his own just as fast. He then fished his knife out of his cloak but faltered at seeing the bruised apples; he didn't notice that before.

"Did you want to eat this, Merlin?" he asked dubiously, he knew what the answer would be even before the boy shook his head- it was always a fight to get him to eat anything that had even a speck of a flaw. Not even Tynan could get the boy to eat if he didn't want to. Mordred had been astounded when Merlin had first refused something- his silence had been remarkably clear. At least he knew that Merlin's stature was not due to lack of trying.

Mordred studied the apples for a few seconds before he smiled at Merlin, "I know. I am going to teach you how to catch. Stay here." He left an apple beside Merlin and walked just a few feet away. He turned back to the boy to find a baffled expression on his face which made Mordred smile.

"Come on, stand up," he gestured. Merlin got to his feet and grabbed the apple copying Mordred. "Alright, toss it up just like this," he threw it about a foot in the air and let it drop back into his hand. "And catch it. You try."

Merlin tossed the apple but too high in his eagerness, it fell past his outstretched hands and he pouted. Mordred bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "Throw it lower next time. And straighter," he instructed. After a few more failed attempts Merlin threw the apple down angrily and Mordred could not contain his laugh. Merlin crossed his arms at pouted at him which did the opposite of his threatening intention.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. Come on, just one more try. Slowly." Merlin gave a little sigh and threw the apple up. Mordred shivered as the leaves swaying in the breeze slowed dramatically and the apple descending to an eagerly waiting Merlin was falling at a snail's pace.

"You can't use magic to catch it," Mordred warned and startled the boy into letting time free. Mordred still was not used to the fact that Merlin could affect time- but it was one of the things that was like breathing to the boy. Merlin's pout deepened and he bent to grab the fallen apple. But he then tossed it up lightly and it landed in his hands. Merlin dropped it in surprise but Mordred shouted in triumph and threw his own apple high in the air.

"You did it!" he laughed and hurried towards Merlin. The boy looked up from the apple with a miniscule smile on his face which stopped Mordred in his tracks. He gasped, "You're smiling."

Merlin's smile deepened with Mordred's own and the older boy grabbed Merlin in a tight hug and spun him around. He didn't think he would ever see the boy smile. Merlin gave him another shy smile and Mordred ruffled his hair, "That's great, Merlin. Did you want to try it some more?" Merlin nodded and they spent the rest of their time tossing their apples up and down and near the end Merlin made them bounce in the air.

When the sun was sparkling above them, Mordred practically skipped them back to the camp. He kept on telling Merlin how great it would be to learn new spells and his excitement must have been infectious because Merlin didn't stop smiling. However, when they got back to camp, his lips turned into a neutral line and he allowed Mordred to lead him to the tents. But first he veered to Archibald and allowed Merlin to feed him the bruised apples. They turned around to Isaac's disproving gaze and they both adopted chastised expressions.

"I believe you are aware Archie has his own food, Mordred," Isaac couldn't contain a little smirk.

"He refused to eat it," Mordred shrugged and looked to Merlin who just stared up at him.

"Then make sure you eat all of your lunch then," Isaac sighed, "Come on, you don't want to keep Tynan and Selwyn waiting." He turned and his light cloak swished behind him as he led the way to the tents.

Merlin seized Mordred's hand and the older boy gave a reassuring squeeze before they followed Isaac into the large beige tent. Isaac smiled at them before wandering off- they both stared after him before Mordred led them into the tent. Tynan was sitting on a pelt and motioned for the boys to sit before him. Mordred hesitated and at the same time Selwyn swept into the tent. He looked to the boys and nodded for them to sit down. The complied instantly which caused an angry shadow to pass over Tynan's face.

"Alright, Mordred, you will study spells with Tynan and I will teach Merlin to control his gifts," Selwyn said causing Merlin relax his hold on Mordred's hand in relief. "We will work for an hour today and see where that leaves us."

Merlin looked to him and Mordred nodded, "It's alright, Merlin." Merlin tried not to use magic around the druids anymore, he must have sensed Mordred's discomfort when he did. It was hard for him though.

Tynan reached for an old book beside him and turned toward Mordred, "Let us begin."

o}O{o

Mordred's piercing blue eyes glowed in the night as he glared at Tynan. The old man was whispering with his friend Nyan. Merlin had fallen asleep in his lap and was snoring softly; the fire was casting shadows across his young face.

"You may want to make yourself less obvious, Mordred," Selywn's whisper came from behind him. The eleven year old didn't acknowledge him and continued to stare.

"You should put him to bed, we are starting to pack tomorrow and he will need to help as well." Mordred could not fault the logic of the man's words and got up, cradling his arms like a seat for the younger boy. Merlin's head rested on his shoulder and he didn't even stir as Mordred carried him effortlessly away from the fire. He walked a little ways to their tent and ducked inside, carefully laying Merlin on the pelts. His pale hand tugged the blanket over the boy and smoothed his hair out of his face. It flowed in messy waves down his neck and Mordred thought not for the last time that he should cut it, but could never bring himself to finish the train of thought.

He sighed as he studied Merlin's small form. In two years the boy hadn't grown much; he was small for a three year old two years ago and as a five year old he could be mistaken for a toddler still. His short and skinny stature was the main reason but his large blue eyes and ready smile definitely did not help matters. Well ready smile for Mordred-Merlin was still very reserved around the rest of the druids and avoided them whenever possible.

Mordred himself had grown tall for his eleven years and the top of Merlin's head only reached his ribs. He felt the corner of his lips that had been frowning all evening lift into a smile. When Merlin had first come to them he had never thought that the little boy would smile again. But after only three months Mordred had gotten him to smile and he had kept it up in the weeks after.

He ran a hand through Merlin's locks again- he still wasn't talking after two years and the only sound Mordred ever heard from him was when he screamed or cried in his nightmares. Thankfully he did not have nightmares everyday anymore but it was often enough for Mordred to detest them. He planted a soft kiss on Merlin's forehead and left the warmth of the tent; he drew his hood up and walked silently toward Selwyn, Tynan, Isaac, and Nyan. He rounded the pine tree and faced the group, the elderly men's backs were to him and Isaac's profile faced him. Selwyn noticed him but turned his gaze toward his brother, drawing his attention, "Isaac, you know what I say is true. It is too _early_ for Merlin!" he hissed.

Mordred's eyes narrowed and he stilled. Selwyn wanted him to hear this.

"We can bring peace sooner!" Nyan snapped, "He is young yet, we can teach him the right way!"

"And what way is that? Reven-"

"Mordred!" Isaac started, "you gave me a fright standing there." The man placed a hand over his heart.

Mordred stepped closer to them; the fire glowed eerily on his pale skin and reflected in his frosty blue eyes. "Teach him what?"

"Just how to control his magic, _boy_, not that it is any of your business," Tynan said.

He was going to give a retort but a minute shake of the head from Selwyn stopped him. "I was actually wondering about that," he improvised, "Merlin still can't control himself no matter how many exercises we do." He wandered to Selwyn and sat himself beside him. Mordred had warmed up to the druid, whom he did not get along with at first. But Selwyn was the only one of the druids to respect him and count him as an equal. The man had always made it clear that Merlin was under Mordred's care and never tried to usurp his position.

Well Merlin liked Selwyn too, but the man always kept everyone but Isaac at arm's length.

"Yes, I think it might be because of his size. He has too much magic to be contained." Selwyn mused.

"Which is likely why he is so clumsy as well," Isaac said. They sat in awkward silence for a while before Isaac turned to the youngest druid. "Mordred, you should go to sleep now." He nodded and Mordred reluctantly obeyed- Isaac was the leader after all. With a nod to Selwyn and Isaac he got up and headed toward his tent, blatantly ignoring the two elder men. Selwyn would probably lecture him about it in the morning.

His ice blue eyes narrowed and his fists tightened upon thinking of the elder brothers' words. Selwyn and his conversation from two years ago flitted through his mind; he now understood what the man was saying. Ever since he and Merlin started to receive lessons, the whole camp had been interested in Merlin's progress - and far less interested with his own formidable skill. Admittedly, Merlin learned at a frighteningly quicker pace but they had no right to try and influence him to their side. Because that was what it was, the camp was split between Mordred, Merlin, Rolf, and Selwyn against the rest of them with Isaac wavering in the middle.

The old folk mostly were interested in teaching him offensive spells- trivial in their current use but meant for a stronger purpose. They would go behind his back but they had always underestimated Mordred due to his age. And Tynan thought he had the right to tell him it wasn't his business.

It _was_ his business, he was Merlin's guardian. It was his job to protect him and more than that family looked out for each other. As far as Mordred was concerned, he and Merlin were brothers regardless of the blood they did not share. He would not let them use Merlin, he had to get him away.

_Run away_.

There were no bells that greeted his momentous decision, only silence. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was in the tent until Merlin turned toward him for warmth. Mordred wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes while settling under the covers. He would wake early tomorrow and pack a change of clothes for them and sneak some food from the storage. Then he would take Merlin into the forest and run. Mordred did not know where they would go, but he had to get Merlin away from here before the others used him for their own ends. And no matter what Selwyn said, he could not fault them for wanting revenge. After all, he too hated King Uther- if it were not for him, thousands of their kind would not have been killed. His parents would still be alive.

But he would not condone them using Merlin, the thought made his blood boil. Even though Merlin had seen evil in his short life, the boy still possessed innocence. Mordred would not let them use him as a weapon, not on his life. He forced himself to calm down and seek sleep; it would be a long day tomorrow and he would need his strength. The thought of leaving was not terribly distressing to Mordred, but then he thought of Selwyn and he felt a sinking feeling. Selwyn he would miss, but he hoped the man would understand.

Mordred could not afford to think of Selwyn though because Merlin was his priority. Eventually Mordred fell into a fitful sleep.

o}O{o

* * *

**A bit of a filler, but necessary. Hopefully two time skips weren't too fast. Thank you for reading :) And stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Also, I might not be able to reply to reviews for every chapter, but I'll try:**

**Lily123236219- Yaaaayyyyyyy! You're my first reviewer for this story! I'm so happy that you like it and thanks very much for your review :D**

**Assassin of Oblivion- Awesome! And I'll definitely try :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Taliesin R- No worries :) Thanks for reviewing and I'm so psyched that you liked it. Thanks so much!**

**epsilon Scorpii- Heh, ok longish story. Well when I first started I was publishing the King's Legacy and I didn't want to have two stories going at the same time. Plus I knew that this was going to be gigantic and I was writing it pretty slowly. Then I started Fear of the Dark and this one was placed on the back burner again. So when FotD was done I tried to focus on this but hit a writer's block… I had a lot of chapters but at the rate I was writing I didn't want to publish and have to update really slowly. But then I got back into the groove, likely due to Alexander Vlahos, and I wanted to publish but still had reservations about keeping up with chapters. Also I'd kept this so long to myself that it was pretty daunting letting it out there, but after debating with myself I eventually posted. So voila! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you continue to enjoy :)**

**.**

**I hope everyone liked it, and please don't forget to review! **


	3. Guardian III

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin. **

**A/N- Hi guys! Thanks for all your reviews, sorry I didn't get a chance to respond… school is picking up :( But it's a snow day today! So I have a chance to publish :D**

**Beta-ed by Paralelsky**

* * *

o}O{o

Mordred stood leaning against a green leaved maple tree, watching Merlin happily throw the spring leaves around him. He had woken up early just as he planned and hid their meagre amount of clothes inside his teal cloak. When they got their breakfast from Brigitte, he had swiped some bread and fruit and not even Merlin had noticed. But Merlin did notice Mordred's nervousness- he had been looking curiously at him all morning and didn't stop until Mordred made a meagre pile of leaves for him, most of them dead and becoming part of the perpetual underbrush of the forest. His pale blue eyes looked back in the direction of camp; they would not expect them back for at least another hour so they would get a decent enough head start.

"Merlin," he called and walked towards the boy. Merlin looked up at him and his grin lit up his face- he shot up and ran to Mordred, his dragon pendant bouncing off his thin chest. Mordred ruffled Merlin's hair and just as he was about to talk, the twigs behind the trees snapped loudly. He swiftly drew Merlin behind him and turned towards the potential threat_. _

"It would not be wise to leave yet, Mordred," a familiar voice called and a tall figure stepped into view.

"Selwyn!" he gasped in relief. Merlin ducked out from behind Mordred and gave Selwyn a tiny smile. His relief was short lived however as he realized they had been caught. "I- I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. Do not take me for a fool, I have always been straight with you. You have nowhere to run to now. Mercia is no place for children wandering alone. And the rest of them will catch up with you quickly."

"What do you suggest then?" Mordred asked and Merlin looked between them confusedly.

"We are going to go to the Forest of Ascetir tomorrow. I would advise you to run with him then and head to Camelot."

"Camelot? And hide under the King's nose? Selwyn, he would have us executed!" Mordred spat the word 'king' as if it were a swear word.

"Only if you are caught. Listen to me, Mordred, Merlin cannot stay here!"

Merlin tugged on Mordred's cloak but the older boy ignored him. "I know that, but shall I take him to where our kind is hated most?"

"You will be safe there. It is the last place they will suspect. And when they come after you two, it will be just as dangerous for them. Two young boys are far less suspicious than a group of druids, yes?" Merlin had wandered to Selwyn and tapped his leg, craning his neck upward to try and get the man's attention. Selwyn opened his hand beside his thigh for Merlin to reach and take, and waited for Mordred to speak.

"...You have never steered us wrong before," Mordred frowned, "but Camelot?"

"Yes. But you will have to watch him carefully, keep his magic under control."

"Will you come with us?"

"I wish I could. I am known in Camelot so I am afraid I would implicate you by my presence. I will stay here and keep them oblivious to your absence for as long as I can."

"Oh." Mordred looked down.

"Come, we should head back now," Selwyn said and extended his hand to Mordred. He let Selwyn lead him back to camp with his arm at his back. Merlin cut in between them and grabbed both their hands. They glanced at each other and immediately swung Merlin back and forth. The boy adopted a huge grin and Mordred thought he was going to laugh, but was disappointed. He peeked at Selwyn as they swung Merlin and he recognized veiled disappointment in the man's green eyes. Mordred thought that Selwyn too would have liked to hear Merlin laugh before they left.

o}O{o

The dense trees wound thickly on the even ground, hiding a small clearing that could only be found after days of hiking. Dull coloured tents sat in the space available for them like tired soldiers, and the druids that occupied them were resting outside after a few long days of travel.

"Isaac, may we go play in the forest?" Mordred asked the ash haired man. Merlin was standing close to his side as he gazed at the trees. The boy had been very clingy the closer they got to the forest of Ascetir and did not let go of Mordred's hand once they reached their destination a few hours ago. One of his hands grasped loosely at his throat.

"Yes, that may be best. See if you can get him used to the area," Isaac smiled down at him.

Mordred seized the opportunity, "That may take a while. But I will do my best. Thank you, Isaac," he said sincerely and led Merlin into the trees. When they were hidden in the forest, Mordred did his best to seem as if everything was normal. Merlin scrunched his brow at him but did not pester him.

The further they walked, the heavier their belongings seemed inside his cloak. Merlin amused himself as they traveled by trying to step on only twigs but quickly stopped when Mordred would not let his hand go. He then tried to pick his nose but quickly put his arm down at the look Mordred gave him. He began to pout until they passed a fallen log and he glimpsed Selwyn. Mordred wordlessly walked up to him and Selwyn handed him the leather bag he was carrying and helped him put their clothes inside with the food that was already packed. Once they were finished, Mordred found he could not look up at the older man- a lump had grown in his throat.

Hid head was raised as Selwyn lifted his chin. "Mordred, you have come a long way since I have met you. I know you will do well." A rare smile graced Selwyn's lips.

"But what if something happens? It's two days to Camelot. Merlin is too important for me to do something wrong."

"Emrys is important, but you are as well. Merlin needs someone to protect him- he cannot do it himself. That person is _you_ Mordred. Your destiny is joined with his."

"But-"

"I know it is a tremendous amount of pressure. But in the end you will succeed. Why? Because it is written. You will be a powerful sorcerer in your own right, already your power is impressive. Your road will be hard, but I have the utmost faith in you, my boy."

Mordred felt himself grin at the praise- Selwyn never handed it out lightly, if at all. "You need him as much as he needs you, Mordred. Look at you, you have never smiled so much before you met him."

Mordred felt his lips quirk up as he looked to Merlin. The boy was looking at them with his brow scrunched in imitation of Mordred.

"When you get there, find a man named Gaius. He is the court physician and he will harbour you if he has any loyalty to me." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Give this to him. And do not read it. You can trust him, Mordred."

Mordred nodded and tucked the letter into his cloak.

Selwyn then kneeled before Merlin and encompassed the boy's shoulders in his hands. "You are to be going on a big adventure, Merlin," he spoke softly. Immediately relief washed over Mordred- he had tried but he could not bring himself to tell Merlin that they would be leaving. Merlin smiled in anticipation and Selwyn continued. "You and Mordred will be travellers exploring new lands. Camelot is where you will be going." Merlin immediately frowned.

"I know that the others have spoken ill of Camelot, but it truly is a great place. It has knights, and ladies, a king along with a valiant prince. And a great castle with a _dragon_ trapped inside," he smiled as Merlin's eyes lit up. The boy's fingers gently brushed over his dragon pendant. "But Merlin, as wonderful as it is, Camelot is dangerous for magic users like us. You must try your absolute hardest to contain your magic. You must not use it at all." Merlin blinked unsurely at him. "It will be hard, but in Camelot you will be safe. All you need to do is be the brave little boy I know you are. Can you do that for me?"

Merlin nodded enthusiastically and smiled at him. Selwyn patted both their heads and backed away a few steps. "It is time you leave, Mordred. Here is a map, though I'm sure you will not need it." Mordred grasped the rolled parchment that Selwyn offered him.

'_I'm scared, Selwyn_,' he directed his thought to the man and stared at his boots.

'I _would not have as high opinion of you if you were not._'

Selwyn then dug into the neckline of his cloak and drew the braided leather cord of his ivory pendent above his head. He stared at the carving of the small elm sprig before holding it out to Mordred.

The boy gaped at him and found that he couldn't get any words to pass his lips. "I want you to have this," Selwyn smiled at him.

"Selwyn-I, I couldn't," Mordred shook his head and stared at the pendent. He knew that the ivory pendent was Selwyn's single most prized possession, even before Archibald. Isaac had told him that one of their older brothers had given it to him before he died.

"This was given to me for protection. You need it far more than I do."

Mordred looked into Selwyn's sincere emerald eyes and was moved far more than he cared to admit.

"Here," Selwyn brought the pendent down past Mordred's head and patted it against his chest. "It is yours now."

Mordred stroked the ivory sprig and gazed, "I will treasure it always, Selwyn. Thank you." His thankful light blue eyes looked up at Selwyn who smiled and stepped away once more.

Now that the time of parting was upon them, Mordred could not think of anything good to say. He settled for a swift nod and to pull Merlin away but the boy leaned back. He was looking between Mordred and Selwyn. "Oh, Merlin, he isn't coming with us," Mordred said softly causing Merlin to don a devastated expression.

"Do not despair," Selwyn said, "we will see each other again, Merlin, just not for a little while. Take care of each other. Until next time, Mordred." He inclined his head to them and turned his back, heading back to the druids.

Mordred drew in a shaky breath and then smiled at the boy looking forlornly at the retreating man, "Come on, Merlin, Camelot is going to be great." Merlin gave him a watery smile and allowed Mordred to lead him swiftly into the forest.

A few minutes of walking through the winding trees, Selwyn's voice echoed in his head causing him to twitch in alarm. '_Mordred. Have faith in Prince Arthur but be wary of your hate towards Uther Pendragon, it could cost not only our safety, but Merlin's as well_.'

'_I will be careful, Selwyn_,' he called back and proceeded to tell Merlin tales of grand adventures.

o}O{o

"How did it go?"

Selwyn turned his head to Rolf who was waiting for him just outside of camp. The man had sad eyes which looked out of place on his normally carefree face.

"They left just now," he replied and looked back the way he came. "Why did you not say goodbye?"

"I'm not any good at those. Do you think they will be alright?" Rolf answered.

"I have the utmost faith in Mordred. He is hardly defenceless after all."

"Not from the rest he isn't," Rolf pointed out.

Selwyn was resolute. "He is strong. They would be wise not to cross him."

The younger man merely looked at Selwyn and walked alongside him as they broke through the trees hiding their camp. Isaac spotted them and walked over with Tynan and Ethel following behind him.

"How were they?" Isaac asked.

"Mordred was trying to get Merlin to stop crying," Rolf lied smoothly.

"We should call them back," Ethel looked toward the forest.

"That would not be wise. The boy can grieve fully in front of Mordred. Not so with us," Selwyn said causing the two elders to frown at him.

"Yes, you are right. We will call them for lunch then," Isaac said to him. "Rolf, would you please assist Larina in sorting through our supplies? Selwyn, I need you to help me with the wards."

A grin lit up Rolf's face and he quickly sped off to help the woman of his fancy. Selwyn strode alongside Isaac as they headed for the opposite end of camp. Tynan and Ethel both glanced coldly at them before going to find Delma and Nyan.

Isaac and Selwyn came back at lunch time; the younger was rolling his eyes while Isaac laughed at him and clapped his back. Many eyebrows were raised- the sight of Selwyn actually tolerating someone never ceased to amaze them. Rolf and Larina came walking over and the former stepped in front of the green cloaked man.

"Here, Selwyn, you mind bringing these to them?" Rolf handed the leftover food in his hands to the unimpressed man. "We aren't quite done and we only have a little more to go."

"I am not your servant, Rolf," he frowned but took the two lunches which caused Isaac's forehead to wrinkle as his eye brows shot up. Selwyn walked off just as planned.

"I think you best steer clear of him for now," he heard Larina whisper as she caught up to Rolf.

When Selwyn came back he was forced to lie to everyone again, and he only wished that he did not have to deceive Isaac. He sat beside the ash haired man as he leafed through a spell book; Selwyn was chewing on a blade of grass because he knew it annoyed him. Isaac ignored him though and looked up to the orange sky. He turned towards the carts where a few men were repairing some of the wheels to the carts.

"Girvan, please go collect Mordred and Merlin now. We will be eating dinner soon," he called.

Girvan hoisted himself up and nodded before striding into the trees. It would only be a matter of time now. Selwyn spat out the blade of grass.

Ten minutes later everyone looked toward the trees as the sound of someone running fell on their ears. Rolf and Selwyn exchanged a glance.

"They're gone!" Girvan came running back. The rest of the camp stood up in alarm.

"What?" Isaac hissed.

"Their tracks are leading away! They are hours old!"

The camp turned in unison to Selwyn and he sent out a warning only Rolf could hear.

"Where are they, Selwyn?" Tynan stood up and strode towards them with Nyan, Ethel, and Delma on his heels.

"Why ask me?"

"You brought them lunch! You lied to us!"

"I said they were exploring the area, you took it how you saw fit." Selwyn rose to his feet and stared down at Tynan.

"Where are they?!" Nyan bellowed.

"What have you done, Selwyn?" Isaac whispered and stood up.

"I have done nothing. I am not the keeper of those boys, Mordred can make his own decisions which obviously, you did not think of until now," he spoke in a milder tone towards Isaac.

"You traitor!" Ethel screeched at him and others sounded their agreement.

"I am no traitor!" Selwyn roared, "It is you all that have turned your backs on our ways! None of you ever saw Merlin as a human being, only as your weapon! You have betrayed our religion! Mordred realized this. He is acting in their own best interests. If you had interfered with destiny we would have all been doomed," his voice was calm now.

"The prophecies say that Emrys will bring back magic to the land. We will aid him!" Tynan cried.

"It is not meant to be forced by your hand! Who do you think you are?! You are not a god to control them!"

"You are no longer one of us, Selwyn," Tynan's grey eyes hardened.

"I have never been of your ilk, Tynan. What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Do not put it past me, boy!"

"Enough!" Isaac bellowed and stepped between them, "We are a peaceful people. We do not murder! Selwyn please think about what you are doing! I know I have taught you better."

"I would ask the same of you Isaac. You know in your heart that Merlin is not a weapon to be used. You know what will happen if you choose the path of revenge."

"We have to go after them... I will cast you out Selwyn," he whispered brokenly.

For the first time in his life Selwyn did not have a biting retort on his lips. He stared at Isaac as if he had struck him across the face and his silence was far worse for Isaac than anything he could have done.

"Isaac-" he started but narrowed his suddenly hard eyes. "You would turn your back on me?" He hissed.

"You are standing in the way of destiny. I do not want to do this, Selwyn."

"But you will. Then so be it, brother. I hope you do not share our father's fate."

'_Do not bring him into his_,' Isaac warned.

'_Father tried to gain revenge and look what happened- we were the only ones to survive!_'

"He was mistaken!"

"And you are not? Please Isaac, you are not a fool!"

"Help us find them," the older man pleaded.

Selwyn merely stared down at him and Isaac sighed. "Come, everyone, we are going after them. Girvan, stay with Araleigh and Larina." He turned his back and began striding for the trees. They followed and many glared at the red haired man.

"I will never forgive you, Isaac. Never," Selwyn called which stopped Isaac in his tracks. He turned with his mouth slightly agape. Tension was rigid between them. Isaac licked his lips and stood thinking furiously. But Selwyn was never a patient man. "Farewell then," Selwyn spoke strongly and turned on his heel. Isaac gritted his teeth, he would find Selwyn later. His little brother always forgave him everything. He would this time too. With his mind made up Isaac turned his back on Selwyn and strode for the trees, intent on finding Merlin and Mordred.

A voice split loudly through the clearing and Isaac turned around alarmed.

"Selwyn!" Rolf yelled. Selwyn had no time to turn as Tynan's spell careened into his back. Isaac's eyes widened as he witnessed his brother crumple to the ground. One of the women screamed.

"Selwyn?" Isaac shouted and ran back to the fallen man- he was not moving. "Selwyn!" he cried and crashed onto his knees beside him and turned him over. His mouth ran dry and the air left his lungs as Selwyn's green eyes stared up at him. "Sel," he shook him. The man's face remained frozen, "Selwyn!" _No. No_. Tears stung his eyes and his brother's immobile face became blurry.

"Selwyn!"

"Relax Isaac, he is not dead," Tynan called dryly.

He gasped and felt Selwyn's throat for a pulse. Fast beats pumped under his fingers and Isaac gripped his brother tightly.

"What did you do, Tynan?" he hissed with his eyes not leaving his brother's. The family relation made itself obvious in his anger. Isaac's earthy green eyes were flashing.

"I merely put him to sleep. He would have followed us and you know it. It will wear off in a few hours, there is no need to get so worked up. Really, Isaac."

Isaac bounded up and snarled at him, "How dare you!" Wind raged through the clearing and the druids all ducked their heads- they had not seen Isaac this angry in years. Selwyn had been the unwitting cause of it then as well. "We do not use magic as a weapon!"

"He is not hurt. It is less than what he deserves."

"Shut your mouth, Tynan, or so help me I will do it myself," Isaac seethed. Rolf could not hide a gulp, he now knew where Selwyn learned how to intimidate.

"Do not speak to me like that, boy," Tynan narrowed his eyes.

"I am the leader here, understand! You are no longer welcome with us. I never want to see your face again. Is that clear?"

"Nor I yours. All are welcome to join me," he turned his back on them and Nyan immediately followed. Ethel made sure to narrow her eyes at Isaac before following and Delma sighed before doing the same. Isaac watched from where he knelt as Ben, Araleigh, Ormod, and Evelyn trailed after them.

"What are we going to do, Isaac?" Wynnfrith asked quietly.

Isaac brushed a hand down Selwyn's face, closing the man's eyes and could not contain a violent flinch. He hoped he never had to do that again.

"Rolf, help me lift him," Isaac looked up to the auburn haired man. He hurried over and grabbed Selwyn's feet while Isaac placed his hands under his brother's arms. They hauled him up and Girvan hurried to Isaac's tent and lifted the flap. The two men laid Selwyn on the pallet and Isaac turned to the younger man. "Rolf, I need you to stay here with him. Mind the place while we are gone."

Isaac exited the tent and Rolf was close behind, "What are you going to do, Isaac?"

The tan cloaked man turned to the five druids left. "I am going to go after the boys. I have no doubt that Tynan is doing the same. Larina, Wynnfrith, stay with Rolf. I would be grateful if the rest of you will help me." With a backward glance at his tent and a significant stare to Rolf, he sped into the trees. Larina and Wynnfrith stared at the retreating backs of Isaac, Girvan, and Brigitte.

"Well. Let's eat," Rolf said minutes later and strode to their fire pit.

"How can you think of eating at a time like this? We are split in half!" Larina cried despairingly.

"We both know it was a long time coming, Larina," Rolf sighed and started the fire.

"That does not make it any less difficult," Wynnfrith murmured, "I will watch over Selwyn." She tried not to hurry towards the tent.

Larina sat beside him and they both stared silently into the fire, not bothering to get something to eat. Rolf thought of Mordred and Merlin. His brown eyes glanced towards the tent the red haired man was sleeping in. "I hope your faith in Mordred is not misplaced, Selwyn," he whispered.

o}O{o

* * *

**As you guys can probably tell, there's going to be another sup episode before the Dragon's Call. Where they finally get to Camelot! But not without trouble ;)**

**Thank you for reading, I really hope you guys liked it. Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought :)**


	4. Welcome to Camelot I

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry guys, but I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Beta-ed by the ever helpful and talented Paralelsky**

**A/N- Hello! Welcome to another update :) Good to see you! Thank you to the fine folks who have reviewed, they're awesome as ever. And without further ado, Camelot awaits…**

* * *

o}O{o

Birds were fluttering about in the trees and singing cheerful songs at them as they passed. Mordred did not lend them an ear though. He was too busy worrying and placing one foot in front of the other. He had walked through the night as Selwyn had advised and was only too glad the morning had come- night time had been very scary with only him keeping watch while Merlin was sleeping. The younger boy had refused to go any further the previous afternoon and sat himself down on the forest floor, obstinately picking his nose. But Mordred did not intend to stop until he got to Camelot so he put Merlin on his back and continued on. Late in the night the boy had fallen asleep and Mordred was now extremely tired. Merlin was slipping down his back for the umpteenth time and Mordred decided it was late enough to wake him up. He stopped and turned his neck slightly. "Merlin," he called, "Merlin." He twitched his arms up.

A grumpy groan came from the boy and he rubbed at a closed eye tiredly. "Come on now, time to wake up," Mordred smiled despite his exhaustion and knelt amongst the leaves. Merlin groaned again and tightened his arms around Mordred's neck. The older boy laughed tiredly, "You have to walk now, I can't keep carrying you."

Merlin slid off his back and grabbed his hand, making sure to send a pout toward him. Mordred opened his pack and fished out some wrapped bread. He gave a chunk to Merlin and got one for himself before leading the boy on once more. "We only have a few more hours maybe. Soon we will be in Camelot," he could not contain his smile and Merlin forgot his displeasure and smiled back.

Two hours later, Mordred was in the middle of telling the boy's favourite story, the great tale of Sir Merlin and his trusty dragon Mordred, when a sense of cold foreboding crashed over him. He froze and swung his head every way to try and spot the danger. He could not see anything through the trees but he knew that meant nothing. A thrill of urgency chased his fatigue away and he abruptly swung Merlin onto his back and started running. Merlin dug his fingers in his cloak and hung on desperately- Mordred only knew that he needed to go as fast as possible. His feet deftly darted past the many twigs and leaves littering the forest floor as he struggled not to fall while running at his fastest with Merlin on his back. He gasped a frantic breath as he glimpsed snow white walls under dark turrets through the gaps in the trees ahead. It was the castle. The sight caused both hope and dread to invade his heart- they were so close now but it was still so far away.

"Mordred!" a voice yelled from far behind him. Both he and Merlin cried out in surprise- it was Tynan. Mordred pumped his legs faster but he was getting tired and after a short spurt of speed, his legs started to wobble. He growled and skidded to a halt. He brought Merlin in front of him and gripped his shoulders. The boy's eyes were huge as they looked into his own. "Merlin, listen to me!" he panted, "You have to run for that castle, you hear me?" Merlin gave an anguished wail and shook his head. "Merlin, you have to go!" He whipped his head back to look at Tynan, Ben, and Nyan striding toward them from afar. Merlin clung to him but he pried the boy's hands off. "Look at me," Merlin brought his teary eyes to his. "I promise you that I will meet you there, alright? I'll be fine, they won't hurt me but you have to go!" Mordred gave Merlin a little push and backed away, "Go Merlin!" The boy stepped back and glanced at the gleaming castle. "Run!"

Merlin gave him one last despairing look before dashing away, his little boots pounding on the forest floor. Mordred tried and failed to swallow the lump in his throat and he turned to face the advancing elders. He noticed Ethel, Delma, Ormod, Araleigh and Evelyn were there as well.

"Go after Emrys!" Tyan yelled to the women.

Mordred felt rage ignite in his chest, "No!" he yelled and they were all blown off their feet as a gust of wind staggered into them. He gaped at them surprised before regaining his senses and barrelling after Merlin. He did not get far when he heard feet pounding after him. Mordred looked back and tried to redo the magic he had just did but it did not work again. Panic thundered through him as Ben swiftly gained on him. The back of his cloak was hauled aggressively backward and Mordred was pulled off his feet. He met the ground roughly and cried out as he hit the earth.

Bony hands hauled him up and he looked up to see Tynan glowering down at him. Mordred grunted as he tried to pull away and kicked the old man's shin as hard as he could. Tynan howled in pain but did not let go- he tightened his grip painfully causing Mordred to cry out.

"Stop, Tyan, do not hurt him!" Delma shouted.

"Be still!" Tyan growled at him and gave him a shake.

"Let me go!" Mordred yelled at him, "_Astrice_!" Nothing happened and Tynan laughed cruelly.

"You do not possess the strength boy. What you did earlier was a mere stroke of luck. Now, I will not hesitate to put you in your place- you do want to be alive to see Emrys again do you not?"

Mordred's mouth went dry, "You- you can't. Druids do not hurt oth-"

"Do not push me like your little friend Selwyn did," he narrowed his grey eyes. Mordred swore his pendant suddenly became heavy.

"Enough, Tynan, please release him," Delma walked beside them and stared at them. Tynan ignored her and seized Mordred's wrists and wrapped them in the rough twine he pulled out of his dark grey cloak. Mordred did not resist as his mind went blank in horror. Only when he fully registered what Tynan said did he notice that his hands were bound.

He tried to yank them away but Tynan had fastened the other end in his fist. "Where's Selwyn!? What did you do?" The cord only allowed a small distance and was relentlessly pulled taut as Mordred tried to break away.

"Less than I should have," Tynan spat and grabbed the back of Mordred's collar, manhandling him still.

"He is fine, Mordred, only sleeping," Delma soothed. But Mordred's fiery anger morphed into a quiet fury as he looked around them. Delma, Ethel, Evelyn, Ormod, Araleigh, Nyan, and Tynan were here.

"Where are the rest?" He sneered quite well for a boy of eleven years. "I bet Isaac did not like that, he cast you out didn't he? I bet you caught Selwyn off guard, you could never take him face to face. His back was turned wasn't it, you-"

His mouth snapped closed as Tynan's hand rose swiftly. But he was cut off as a thick gust of wind swirled beside them.

Isaac appeared out of the gale followed by Girvan and Brigitte, and stepped menacingly toward them. "Unhand him, Tynan," he hissed. Mordred felt a jolt of fear and was very glad that Isaac's anger was not directed toward him. Tynan's grey eyes stared into Isaac's green ones. Mordred pulled on his restraints again and winced when the coarse twine cut into his flesh.

"I suggest you leave, Isaac, before you get Mordred here in trouble," Tynan said lightly and caused many of the druids to gasp.

"You would dare harm an innocent?" Isaac roared.

"Tynan!" Ethel's alarmed voice sounded. All looked to her to find her staring stricken into the trees. Their senses told them that they were being surrounded by many men. The old woman flung her hand out to Nyan who was nearest her and disappeared in a torrent of wind. Only her, Selwyn and Isaac could use the teleportation spell.

"Halt at once! In the name of the king!" a voice yelled from the cover of the trees. Suddenly many armoured men wearing red capes ran out and encircled them. Mordred was just about to yell for help when Tynan tightened his grip painfully on his arm. Isaac backed up and stood close to Mordred.

A blonde man stepped forward with his sword extended, and all of the knights around them raised their crossbows. "By the law of Camelot, you are being arrested under suspicion of sorcery. Put up any resistance and you will be killed without hesitation. Is that clear?" he stated in a commanding tone. Mordred felt his attention wholly be focused on the blonde man. The setting sun made his golden hair glow like a halo around the angular planes of his strong face and his eyes were like orbs that had the blue of the sky trapped inside them. He looked very intimidating to Mordred-his sword, armour, wide shoulders, and defined muscles all labelled him as a warrior. There was no question to him that this man was a leader; it seemed that majesty simply belonged to him and him alone. Mordred wanted to call for help but Tynan's hand on his shoulder stopped him- he didn't know what the old man would do and he really did not want to be hurt. Besides, he promised Merlin that he would be alright.

_Merlin_. Did he make it to Camelot? Did he run into these knights? Was he safe? Was he-

"Yes, your highness," Isaac said and bowed. Mordred gasped and looked to Prince Arthur.

"You know who I am?" He raised a golden eyebrow.

"Yes, my lord," Isaac replied.

Prince Arthur hesitated upon noticing Mordred and he furrowed his brow imperceptibly. He then beckoned his knights and they herded the druids closer together.

"Walk," the prince commanded. Tynan clutched Mordred to his side to hide the length of twine and the boy scowled at him. He then turned his head to look to Isaac and felt reassured when the man nodded to him.

"You will be taken directly to the king to explain your presence in Camelot," the prince said shortly. The men were all stoic, and as always, Brigitte had her head held high. But Delma's eyes were moist as she clutched a quietly sobbing Evelyn and Araleigh. Mordred heard them behind him and was not moved- they did not mean well toward Merlin so they were automatically dismissed in his mind. As they got closer to the city, hope was kindled within Mordred. He hoped Merlin had found his way, and somehow he knew that was the case. But now Mordred needed to find him and keep him out of danger. As they walked, Mordred was planning how he would escape. He winced once more as the twine scraped against his wrist and he looked to the prince. Selwyn said to have faith in Prince Arthur so Mordred decided he would at least try.

o}O{o

"You dare to practice magic in this kingdom?" King Uther growled at the druids who were clustered tightly in the middle of the throne room.

Arthur looked unsurely from beside his father at the group standing in front of them. He had led them here without trouble and worked to ignore the unbridled fear emanating off them. Morgana sat on the king's other side barely concealing her ire for the situation. He knew that she would protest to punishing harmless druids.

She was staring fixatedly at the young boy with her mouth slightly agape. Arthur's eyes were then drawn to the youngest- an exhausted looking boy with twigs for arms and legs wearing a teal cloak, he must have been around eleven or twelve. His eyes met the piercing blue orbs of the boy and his brow furrowed upon seeing his imploring expression. Arthur figured he must have been scared because he was standing right beside another man he assumed for support- but the look in his eyes told Arthur that he wanted help from _him_. The boy shifted minutely causing the old man he was beside to tighten his hold on his small shoulder. It seemed threatening to Arthur, but that would be preposterous. But then the boy moved his clasped hands underneath his closed cloak and could not contain a wince. Arthur narrowed his eyes when the old man dug his fingers harder into the boy's shoulder.

"All of you in a straight line, an arms span between you," Arthur stepped forward and placed a hand on his sword.

"Arthur?" Uther spoke in a low tone.

"Trust me, father," Arthur said strongly.

The oldest man looked uneasily at another but most of the druids swiftly did as he commanded. The rest were forced to comply when the prince strode toward them. They all did as he ordered, except the boy and old man.

"Do as your prince commands you," Uther ordered.

The child tensed and veered his body away from the older man and hunched his shoulders. Arthur barely managed to whip out his sword and hold the point over the old man's neck before he seized the boy.

"What do we have here?" Arthur asked, "Back away," his voice became cold. The man slowly did as he was asked and stepped away, revealing the coarse twine binding the boy to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther growled from his throne and stood up. The rope was clutched in the man's fist, previously concealed by a long sleeve, visible now due to a little distance. Arthur placed his hand on the boy's shoulder when he raised his hands once more, showing him his scraped wrists. Arthur cut loose the boy's bonds and he immediately ran behind him.

Arthur backed away leading him to safety, certain that he was an unwilling victim in this. Once he was behind the guards he turned toward the boy and felt a shot of unease at the severity of the glare he was giving his previous captor.

"My lord, we should take the poor boy to Gaius," Morgana implored and stood up.

"Of course. But first I want to know why they held you captive, child," Uther gazed at him.

The boy flinched but faced the king and knelt, "My family died in a fire my lord. Those people took me in. I wanted to leave but- but I had nowhere to go and I was scared to run away," he spoke quietly, "And then they took in another child my lord. They tried to mould us to their ways but we are not like them. When we were close enough to Camelot I ran with Merlin- the little one. Please don't make me go back. I need to find him!" The boy looked up with a worried glint lighting his eyes.

"You have held the child against his will? And dare to harm him for rejecting your evil ways?" Uther's tone was frigid.

The tan cloaked man stepped forward and knelt, "Please my lord, we merely tried to do good by them."

"Sorcerers do not have good intentions!" Uther roared, "Take them to the dungeons!" But before the guards could advance the tan cloaked man turned on his heel to the group.

"Á_sendan __mín __gefylceapan __be __friðu!_" he shouted and all but himself and the old man were engulfed in a gale and when it cleared, the druids were gone. The tan cloaked man bent over his knees panting.

The guards started to advance but stopped at Uther's call. "No. Take them to the dungeons and place them under heavy guard. Make arrangements for the executioner."

He waited for the guards to take the two un-protesting men away before turning to the pale skinned boy. "What is your name, child?" he asked.

"My name is Mordred, Sire," he said tiredly and slumped further onto his knees. Morgana hurried toward him and knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and stared until the king spoke once more.

Uther pursed his lips at his ward but continued on with his questioning, "Tell me of the other boy."

Mordred snapped his gaze away from Morgana and spoke to the king's feet, "His name is Merlin, your majesty. He is only five years old but very small, the size of a toddler." He gulped before continuing, "I told him to run when I saw that the others were gaining on us." He stood up and took a wobbly step toward the throne, "I am sure he is in the city, please, I beg of you to help me find him. Please," he gazed imploringly at the king.

"Of course. Guards, escort him to the court physician. Arthur, assemble a search party. We must save the poor child and bring him to safety."

"Yes, father," Arthur bowed.

"I will take him, my lord," Morgana spoke up and gave an encouraging smile to Mordred. He blinked at her and Morgana placed a hand gently on his shoulder and began to lead him out. But just after a few steps Mordred collapsed and Morgana was just able to keep him from hitting the hard floor. One of the guards immediately went over and gathered the boy in his arms before following Morgana out of the throne room.

Arthur started after them but was halted by his father's voice, "Before you leave Arthur, I want you to come with me to see our new prisoners," he started for the doors.

"But father, that boy is out there alone. It is dangerous," Arthur followed after him.

"The treacherous plans of sorcerers are more important than a single child, Arthur. We can glean information off them," he said without a backward glance.

Arthur grinded his jaw but otherwise remained silent. He spotted Sir Leon waiting near an alcove and he hurriedly exchanged a word with him before following the king. They did not talk on their way to the dungeons and when they got there his father had the prison guard take him to the younger druid. Their footsteps echoed down the dank hallway and they stopped outside the cell.

Arthur analysed the man behind the iron bars. He looked at them from where he stood with a slumped posture. His green eyes looked at them unafraid and Arthur was impressed despite himself.

"How is Mordred?" he asked quietly.

"What have you done with your allies?" Uther ignored the man's question.

"I sent them to safety. Please, is he alright?"

"What are you planning? I am no fool, you intend harm to Camelot," the king narrowed his unforgiving hazel eyes.

"We are druids. We do not harm anyone," Isaac said in a placating tone.

"Yet that boy was harmed."

"That was Tynan, he separated himself from our ways. He is no longer a druid."

"How convenient," Uther sneered dryly. The man in the cell glowered at the king.

Arthur didn't know what to think, this man had saved his friends from death at the cost of himself. Arthur could not sense any ill will from the man in front of him- he looked far too human to be a threat to the kingdom. But yet he had magic, so he had to be evil. Did those who were evil sacrifice themselves for their friends?

"The boy is not a druid. And how did you find the other one? Did you take him from his home?" The king asked hardly.

"It was two years ago. We saw the smoke from his village and went to investigate," he ran a hand over his suddenly tired face, his voice became thick with grief after taking a shuddering breath. "Just outside of it-we thought they were dolls...but one of them moved. All of the small children, in- just-just in _piles._" Trapped tears made the man's eyes bright and Arthur felt horror cool his veins at the picture this man was forming.

"He was the only one who survived, it was a miracle he did, with his throat-" the man suddenly glared at the king and started yelling, "I saved him with magic. I healed him. He would have died and there's just a scar that remains! Kill me if you wish but I do not regret it, I saved that boy! It was magic that saved him. And the sword that killed his village! Every last person! They killed children, slaughtered them all!" His voice broke at the end and he lowered his voice to a whisper, "So tell me _King_ Uther, who do you think deserves to die? The healers? How can you possibly think that magic matters in this situation? Please, please don't take away that boy's only hope."

A deep frown appeared on the prince's face. Arthur knew of the horrors plaguing the world, but the slaughter of innocents always made his heart grow heavy.

His father spoke beside him, "Where is he now?"

"I don't know! That is why I need to find him! He is only five, for goodness sake!"

"You will be executed. As for the boy, we will find him and give him a home in Camelot," the king decreed.

"No! He has to stay with my people!" The druid did not even contest his fate.

"We will free the poor child from your evil hands." Was King Uther's final word before he turned on his heel and swept from the dungeons. Arthur glanced at the man in the cell before following but did not get far before a plea was sent his way.

"Please, Prince Arthur. My people can give him what he needs," the man wrapped his fingers around the bars and stared at him.

He thought about saying evil teachings have no place in what a child needs. But these druids saved the boy, and Arthur was not stupid enough to ignore the fact that in the throne room the druids were most certainly divided.

Arthur merely flicked his gaze toward the prisoner before following his father. First thing was first- he needed to find that boy, Merlin.

o}O{o

* * *

**DP- Thanks, DP! I don't know why, but your name sounds catchy to me :)**

**.**

**Á**_**sendan **__**mín **__**gefylceapan **__**be **__**friðu**_**- Send my allies to safety **

**.**

**There you go! The boys have reached Camelot. Hopefully everyone enjoyed :) Thank you for reading! It means the world to me that people are liking this story! Please remember to review, I love knowing what you guys think and it really does get me in the mood to write. **

**Till next time :)**


	5. Welcome to Camelot II

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin. And cause I'm bored with putting disclaimers up every chapter, I'm not anymore. I'm never going to own Merlin anyway *sniff***

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! I wanted to reply but school is starting to kick my butt. More on that at the bottom.**

**Thanks for beta-ing, Paralelsky!**

* * *

o}O{o

The first thing Mordred was aware of was the pungent smell of herbs. He thought he might have been in Delma's tent, but then he caught the scent of drafty stone and sweet perfume. His mind immediately formed the image of the beautiful lady in the throne room. Throne room?

_Merlin_!

Mordred gasped and bolted upright, desperately trying to regain his senses. He found that he was lying in a bed placed in a cosy, yet cluttered room. All around him he could see many full bookcases that housed a stunning assortment of books, vials of potions, dried herbs and various tools. Any other time Mordred would have been fascinated, but Merlin was alone and in danger. He had not been without Merlin's company in the past two years for a moment- his absence made him highly uneasy.

"Just relax, you are safe now," a lilting voice gently spoke from his side. Mordred snapped his blue eyes up to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen: Rosy lips below light jade eyes were smiling on a pale face which was framed by ebony tresses. And were Mordred old enough to notice such things he would have also admired her elegant indigo dress.

But then Merlin's bright eyes flashed in his mind, bringing the room back into focus. "Merlin," he gasped and looked about the room. His eyes landed on an old man that was sitting on his other side. The man's face was wrinkly and his blue eyes stern; however after years of dealing with Selwyn, he recognized that the harsh shield was very thin. Especially compared to the druid.

"You're Gaius," Mordred realized and stared.

The old man raised an eyebrow and the boy was made aware of his mistake: this woman was a lady of the court, what explanation could he give without risking Selwyn? The thought of the tall man caused worry to sprout in his gut but he stubbornly warded it off.

"I need to find Merlin," Mordred stated and tried to leave the bed. But the lady's gentle hands firmly held him in place. "You need to rest," she said softly.

Mordred shook his head, "But Merlin-"

"You needn't worry, Prince Arthur is in charge of the search himself," Gaius said while appraising him. His eyes lingered on Mordred's ivory pendent.

"You don't understand, I need to find him!"

At that moment there was a knock on the door and an armoured man walked through. He had mid length wavy hair that was the colour of wheat and large round azure eyes. Mordred only noted that he was tall but not taller than Selwyn.

"Lady Morgana, Gaius," he nodded to the two adults.

Lady Morgana. That was the fair lady's name.

"Has Prince Arthur arrived yet? He told me to gather four search parties and meet him here," the knight asked.

"You haven't started yet?" Mordred asked incredulously. Merlin was in danger, right now! Ethel and Nyan were after him!

The tall knight drew his head back and analysed Mordred, extremely unimpressed. Just as he was about to reprimand him, the door flew open and he had to step forward to avoid being hit. The prince of Camelot strode through, sweeping authority in the room along with him. His eyes immediately found his second in command. "Leon. You assembled the search parties?"

"Yes, Sire." Leon clasped his hands behind his back. Arthur nodded and looked to Mordred.

"Ah, good you are awake," the prince said in a superior tone. Mordred could only sit straighter as the lady Morgana's hand was still on his shoulder.

"I need you to tell me what the boy looks like," Arthur commanded.

"He's very small, has black hair and blue eyes. He's pale and wearing a dark blue cloak," Mordred fired off. "I will help you. Excuse me," he ducked his head to Morgana.

"You are in no fit state to go anywhere, Mordred," she said soothingly. Mordred blinked at her and remembered lately that he had told the king his name.

"She is right, you are to stay here. I will be bringing the child he-"

"Merlin," Mordred cut the prince off to the shock of everyone in the room.

"...Merlin. Here." Arthur said slowly. He then abruptly turned to Leon. "You lead the search in the upper town, I will do the same for the lower. Have Sir Pellinor lead one outside the north gate and Sir Ellias to do the same outside the south and get them to fan out. Be on guard for hostile sorcerers. Morgana, do not even think about coming." The prince led the way to the door but turned back before exiting. He met Morgana's narrowed eyes before looking at Mordred.

"We will find Merlin. You do not have to worry," he said to him before turning on his heel and disappearing from sight.

Mordred stared forlornly after the two knights until Morgana leaned toward him. "How are you feeling?"

Mordred merely shrugged in response and stared down at his lap. He was not sure how to act around the two strangers.

"Here," Gaius said not unkindly and reached for a slim ceramic mug on the stool behind him. Mordred took it and looked questioningly into the dark, slightly acrid smelling liquid.

"It will clear your exhaustion for a while. You look like you are about to fall asleep and I suspect you want to see your friend. _Merlin_ was it?" Something in Gaius' tone made Mordred look up at him. The physician had a faraway look in his eyes.

Mordred stared at the old man and decided to trust him. Selwyn said he could after all. He downed the liquid which tasted as bad as it smelled and pulled a grimace.

Morgana made a sympathetic face and handed him some water which he gratefully accepted. "Thank you," he looked at both of them and was mildly surprised at how fast his fatigue dissipated. "I am truly grateful for your help."

"What kind of people would we be, had we not chosen to help two young boys in need?" Morgana asked as if the prospect was unthinkable. Mordred could not resist sending her a small smile.

"I do not believe we were introduced. My name is Morgana." Pearly teeth were revealed as she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Mordred," he bent his neck in a respectful bow. He could hardly believe a lady of Camelot was actually talking to him, a boy born to a peasant family.

"And you seem to already know Gaius." Morgana looked between the two curiously.

"I was only told about him. The court physician?"

"Yes. And as physician, I would like for you to tell me how you are feeling. A shrug of your shoulders will not suffice." Mordred recognized a change of topic when he heard one.

He could only think of two things, but he dared not say that his feet were killing him or his stomach was aching from worry in front of a lady. So he employed the skill that Rolf had taught him where he told the truth, it just wasn't the most relevant one. "I fear I have a small headache," he answered quietly.

Gaius smiled kindly at him and Mordred found that it made him less scary. Not that he was scared of a crabby old man. "That is easily remedied," he said and hobbled off to a shelf to rummage through the different vials.

He risked a glance at Morgana and jumped in surprise when he met her gaze. She looked at him as though in recognition but Mordred knew that couldn't be right for they had never met before.

"You do not need to be worried. As insufferable as Arthur is, he is very capable. He will have Merlin back in no time," Morgana reassured.

Mordred was a little taken aback that she could read him so well already. There were only two people that had ever had that art down. He swallowed nervously but managed a miniscule smile- he hoped she was right. If the prince wasn't back in an hour, he would go out there himself.

o}O{o

People peered uneasily out their windows as the knights of Camelot hunted the dark streets. Alleyways were explored and nooks investigated. Prince Arthur's search had taken him to a narrow side street in the lower town and he was beginning to wonder if the boy was even in the city. Some might say that Arthur was a selfish prince only capable of caring for himself, but the thought of a five year old boy wandering the streets or forest alone and in danger stood against everything Arthur was.

"Sire, no one has seen a child alone. Shall we head to the upper town?" Sir Peter asked after turning away from a small house.

"No," Arthur said harshly, "I trust Leon to have his search in hand. We will not rest until that boy is found, understand? Now get back to searching, you are wasting precious time."

The pale skinned knight looked taken aback at his fuming eyes for a split second before bowing and heading off to search between the barrels just outside the nearest alleyway. Even Arthur was momentarily surprised at the fierceness of his own response. But the thought of delaying the search even for a moment was repulsive to him. It drenched him with a sense of wrongness that went deeper than just not doing the right thing.

Starlight poured out of the sky and cascaded through the narrow streets. Arthur's feet took him to a dead end and he was forced to eliminate this section of town. How bloody hard could it be to find one child? It had been four hours now and there was not even one thing out of place. And those escaped druids must be looking for the boy as well. Just as worry made him inexplicably uneasy, a child's scream ripped the curtain of silence blanketing Camelot.

The knights immediately bounded after him as he ran towards the chilling sound. Arthur heard hushed voices up ahead and he quickened his pace while shifting into a stealthy crouch. He led the knights under the stone walls and rickety roofs only stopping when the voice of an old woman gently called out.

"Come, Emrys, we will not hurt you."

There was a high stone fence blocking Arthur from what must have been the druids and the boy. He edged toward the wooden gate and waited for the boy to speak. He gestured to his knights to halt behind him and stilled to listen while furrowing his brow- wasn't the child's name Merlin?

"Do not be frightened, Emrys. Hurry!" an old man's voice soothed. It sent shivers down Arthur's spine and an anxious ripple swept through the knights- letting him know that his instincts were right.

The sound of footsteps shuffling loudly toward the fence and a frightened whimper forced his hand. After motioning for his knights to stand by, he rose out of his crouch and vaulted over the gate.

A child in a midnight blue cloak stood between him and two cloaked druids. The woman looked like a magpie, with hard dark eyes and black and white robes. The man's back was straight but it looked like a gust of wind could knock him off his feet. He was glaring at Arthur with chilling brown eyes. The small boy whipped around upon sensing his presence and Arthur could not help but stare.

He was standing rigid, his messy raven hair and blue eyes standing out starkly on his pale skin, and his hands were at his throat. This was the boy Mordred was talking about, the five year old, Merlin. The prince did not know much about children, but he was sure that five year olds should be a lot bigger- it looked that the boy would only stand as tall as Arthur's thigh. The prince didn't think it was possible to smell fear before now.

Merlin's watery eyes were huge on his sad face, his lashes wet with tears that were trailing down his cheeks. Arthur was momentarily stunned to stillness upon seeing the ocean blue orbs bright enough to pierce through the night.

"Emrys, please!" the old lady held out her arms non-threateningly and took a step forward. Merlin hastily took a stride back but ended up stepping on the end of his cloak which sent him sprawling toward the floor.

Arthur took a menacing step toward them and glared at the druids. He dared not unsheathe his sword for fear of scaring the boy. They stared back and eyed the fence behind him warily.

"Merlin," he called and crouched down. The boy immediately craned his neck to look at him and the prince unknowingly let his face soften.

"Just reach for my hand. If you don't belong with them, take my hand," Arthur said quietly. The boy didn't even give the two a backward glance and got up to run into the prince's arms, where he hid his face and quivered into his chest. Arthur quickly enfolded his arms around the boy, hoisting him up gently; his arms flew up too fast but he recovered smoothly. He wasn't expecting the boy to be so light, he reminded Arthur of a bird.

"Now!" He called to the knights who burst over the fence and swarmed past them. Merlin wrapped his tiny arms around his neck and clung with his legs. Arthur felt something in his chest shift upon feeling his quaking body. "It's alright. You're safe now," Arthur whispered and retreated behind the knights. The prince tightened his arms when a cry of alarm was emitted from the knights- he craned his neck up to view a gale of wind swirling above their heads.

"They're gone, Sire!" Sir Peter cried and made his way to him, letting his gaze linger on the back of Merlin's clinging form before bringing his dark eyes to look at the prince.

"Try and find them. Inform Sir Ellias. I'm taking the boy to Gaius," Arthur said, turning around and calling two knights to him. Sir Peter bowed to his retreating back and nodded to the two knights hurrying after the prince with the remainder of the knights at his heels. "Owain, go tell Leon that we have found the child and tell him to direct his efforts to finding those druids. Ector, do the same with Sir Pellinor. Make haste."

The two young knights hurried to do as they were bidden and Arthur sped back to Gaius. On the way he tried to coerce Merlin to talk, but the boy did not respond to his questions and only curled his arms tighter around Arthur's neck. Anymore and he would choke.

As Arthur felt the boy's hot tears on the side of his neck, anger boiled in his stomach. How dare those druids seek to imprison innocent children? The prince did not care that they were old, when he found them, he was going to see that they were punished. He finally made his way through the courtyard and entered the familiar corridors to Gaius' quarters. Arthur looked down uneasily at Merlin- it was the first time he had even spoken to a child and now he had one that seemed quite intent on trying to strangle him.

So it was with considerable relief that he finally opened the doors to the physician's chambers. The warm light was quite a contrast to the coolness of the night outside and it was certainly lively inside the chambers as well. There were two guards directly in front of him, seemingly blocking the pacing Mordred from running out the door. Morgana was tapping her foot anxiously where she sat at Gaius' table and the physician himself was rummaging fiercely through a collection of letters.

The second he entered the room Mordred froze and turned to him, the boy's turquoise eyes spearing him with their intensity. Arthur errantly thought that one could almost certainly see the kid's eyes from a mile away. The guards parted to let Arthur through but the prince did not make it a step before Mordred was in front of him, peering anxiously at Merlin.

Arthur knelt down to put down the child but he clung with surprising strength, which caused the older boy to turn a strange glance to the prince.

"Merlin?" Mordred whispered and crouched beside Arthur. The boy flinched and immediately let go of Arthur. He barrelled into Mordred and the older boy held on tightly. "I promised you didn't I? We're both safe now," Mordred squinted his eyes shut and it did not look like the two boys would let go of each other anytime soon.

"That is Merlin then?" Arthur felt the need to say something to break the silence. Morgana and Gaius both wandered closer to them. He dismissed the guards with a nod of his head.

Mordred looked up at Arthur and nodded. "Thank you, Prince Arthur. I am in your debt."

"Nonsense," Arthur said quickly, "I am glad to have helped." Morgana tilted her head at recognizing the sincerity in Arthur's tone. "I have to wonder though, why did they call him Emrys?"

Arthur was too busy watching Mordred's face turn into an ugly scowl to notice Gaius stiffen considerably where he stood.

"That isn't his name...they thought he was young enough to control. So they tried to give him a new name, but he told me it was Merlin when we met. He has not talked since."

Arthur's eyes climbed to his hairline and he forgot about the name Emrys. "Not a word?"

Mordred sadly shook his head and began to rub Merlin's back gently. "Merlin? Can you look at me?" The boy's face was buried in Mordred's chest. Merlin shook his head and clung tighter to Mordred. "He is shy around people," he explained.

"Perhaps we should leave then," Morgana said quietly to Arthur, and then turned to address the physician. "Gaius, you do not mind taking care of them for the night, do you? I can send Gwen to help if you wish."

"That will not be necessary, my lady. I can treat them just fine."

"Alright then, goodnight, Gaius. I will have someone check on you boys tomorrow." Arthur spoke and turned to leave.

"Take care, Mordred, I will come see them tomorrow. Gaius." Morgana smiled at them before following the prince. Just as Arthur opened the door he was held back by Mordred's quiet voice.

"Prince Arthur? What will happen to Isaac? He was good to us." The boy did not hide a worried frown.

Arthur could only blink at the boy before turning his back and disappearing out the door. He could feel Morgana's stare like an itch at the back of his head. He counted down from ten and was not disappointed when Morgana surged forward to stride beside him right on time.

"You cannot have him executed, Arthur," her tone was stern.

"Morgana, he's a sorcerer. He disobeyed the law," Arthur droned and rolled his eyes.

"He is a druid," Morgana hissed, "they are harmless."

"They held children against their will-"

"That boy just said that he was good to them," her voice rose incredulously, "he told Gaius and I that the camp was split in two in regards to them. That man did nothing wrong."

"He has magic," Arthur said with a final tone.

"He saved that child's life!" Morgana seized his arm, "Mordred told us! You would have a good man executed?"

Arthur flicked his gaze to her hand but she did not remove it. "My father-"

"It does not matter what Uther thinks! He-"

"-Is the king Morgana. We cannot bend the law for one man, no matter how honourable he appears to be," Arthur said callously.

"Then break it."

"Excuse me?"

"If the law says that saving a child is evil then to hell with it!" Morgana appealed. Arthur looked to her surprised- he had never seen her so incensed before.

"The law says magic is evil. Morgana-" he held up a hand to halt her from speaking. "I am not hearing this. That man will be executed for his crimes and we will forget about him by the end of the week. Alright? Now go to sleep, and leave me to report to my father." He ignored her burning eyes and pursed lips, and turned his back. The prince was supposed to be loyal to the kingdom, why didn't she understand that? Just as he was about to turn the corner, Morgana's voice echoed down the hall.

"It is a sad day when it is a crime to save a child. To be punished for saving your friends at the cost of your life," she began scathingly, "so it is only _just_ that he should be treated like a murderer. A man who probably never hurt a fly! I thought you had honour, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur was clenching his jaw and working not to shout at Morgana as her heels echoed down the fire lit hall.

Who was she to dictate what was right or wrong? What did Morgana know? _But she's right_, a small niggling voice at the back of his mind told him.

Nonsense.

The man was a druid and that was that. The children were safe and Camelot gained another victory against sorcery. Arthur continued on his way to his father's chambers to report to him with his head held high. He should feel proud, so then why on earth did shame make his skin crawl and blood burn hot in his veins?

o}O{o

* * *

**There! Merlin and Arthur have met :) Was it up to expectations? **

**Also, heads up- since school is going to become a storm of epic proportions, I'm very likely not going to be able to write as much. Unfortunately that means updates will be slower :( But remember that reviews sustain me and I won't leave you guys waiting too long. Mid March at the latest. **

**So tootles, and thanks for reading! **


	6. Welcome to Camelot III

**A/N- I've clawed my way to the surface! And here's a conveniently long chapter to make up for the wait :)**

**And thanks a bunch to Paralelsky for beta-ing!**

* * *

o}O{o

Mordred watched the prince leave with a sinking feeling in his gut. Would he really let Isaac die? He found it hard to believe that Selwyn could be wrong about something. But remembering that Arthur was Uther's son caused Mordred eyes to darken.

"I will have to check him over," Gaius spoke softly. Mordred looked up to see he physician hovering close by.

Mordred looked down. "Merlin? Come on, the people are gone now," he tried without any luck. Merlin stubbornly remained glued inside his arms. He sighed and stood up slowly, extricating himself from Merlin's grip. The boy settled for attaching himself to his leg, still hiding his face.

"You said he was five?" Gaius asked. Mordred glanced down at Merlin's head that stood above his hips but looked up puzzled at hearing an odd note in the old man's voice.

"Yes. I know he is rather small but..." Mordred trailed off at seeing Gaius' eyes looking at Merlin with fevered hope. Mordred did not know what to make of it, so he reached into his cloak and drew out the letter Selwyn gave him. True to his word, he had not read a single letter.

"Selwyn told me that we can trust you. He gave me a letter for you." He extended his arm and Gaius reached to take it. He unfolded the paper and glanced at Mordred before his eyes flashed across the page:

_Gaius,_

_If you are reading this letter, I assume that Mordred and Merlin have found their way to you. I appeal you to not think of what you owe __Aedán_,_ but to search your heart for kindness. These boys need a guiding hand and safe harbour, for they are in danger from those that wish them harm._

_I would not ask this of you if it were not of the utmost importance. The older one, Mordred came to us first. His family too is a victim of Uther and he possesses a dangerous hate in his heart that must be stopped from consuming him. Though, I am certain that he will conquer it with the help of Merlin. Which brings me to the most important part of my plea._

_They are children, but vitally important to the future of Albion. You are aware of the prophecy of the warlock, guardian, and king. Gaius, Merlin is Emrys and Mordred is his guardian. It is no coincidence that Merlin came to us when he did. He is a vulnerable child and Mordred will need help to protect him. That is where you come in, my friend. The prophecies speak of danger to the young Emrys, and his hard road has already begun. The druids of mine and Isaac's clan have been split in half - some intend to use Merlin as a weapon. I do not need to tell you how disastrous that could be. _

_I instructed Mordred to bring Merlin to Camelot to keep them safe. But they both possess magic and Merlin has trouble controlling his innate gift. It is truly remarkable Gaius, even though the prophesies say that he will be the most powerful warlock to ever live, seeing his powers leaves me awestruck. I have no doubt that you will discover them in time. This is why I believe you can protect them- you can teach them and keep them out of trouble. I do not doubt you can do this._

_But, Gaius, I also hope that you can help Merlin conquer his past. He is a damaged child and living in seclusion will only stifle him. It is a miracle but he still possesses a naivety and innocence that makes being Emrys extremely dangerous for him. He has not spoken in the two years we have known him and he is also very subdued and wary. The reason is because his village was slaughtered and we believed he witnessed it. He was left for dead with everyone else and if he had not been saved, he most assuredly would have died. Isaac described it a monstrous sight. We suspect that the bandits ravaging Cenred's land are responsible. And his village, Ealdor, was on the border and of no importance to the king._

_I can only hope you can help him conquer his suffering. Mordred has gotten him to smile but I can see that Merlin is but a shadow of the child he should be._

_Please Gaius, help them and keep them safe. They need you._

_You know how to contact me should you need me. Burn this letter, and thank you._

_-Selwyn._

The physician slowly let his hands down and the letter slipped from his grip. Gaius could not even think about the fact that he had the most powerful warlock that will ever live standing in his chambers, or that the guardian was with him or that his young red haired friend seemingly expected him to singlehandedly look after two young magic users where one mistake could get them killed. Only one word resonated in his mind.

"_Ealdor_? His name is Merlin?" Gaius felt the devastatingly hopeful words leave his lips. "Hunith's son?"

Merlin immediately whipped around to stare at Gaius wonderingly and the old man felt his knees go weak. He could hardly believe it, but the boy was the very image of his mother when she was young.

"You are alive!" he whispered.

"What?" Mordred breathed, "You know Merlin?"

"Hunith was my old friend. I feared the worst when I learned that Ealdor was destroyed," Gaius whispered and could not resist kneeling in front of Merlin. His teary eyes did not avert from the boy's face. This boy was the only thing left of Hunith and Balinor.

Merlin took a hesitant step forward and placed a hand on Gaius' cheek, wiping away the tears. It struck Gaius as such a Hunith thing to do that he could not help but place his old hands on Merlin's thin shoulders to see if he was real.

A small smile was forming on Mordred's young face. "We were meant to come here. We had to have been."

Merlin looked back to Mordred and pointed his finger at Gaius. Mordred walked beside him and knelt down. "He knew your mother Merlin, he can tell you about her." Merlin blinked at Gaius who gave a cathartic chuckle. The child's pale hand immediately dove under the neckline of his cloak and withdrew his stone dragon. He pulled the cord as far as it could go to show the physician. Mordred stared at Gaius as well, also wanting to hear more of it.

The physician stared. "That belonged to your father, Merlin," Gaius started but paused and continued in a soothing tone, "he gave it to your mother. His name was Balinor."

Merlin's lips trembled as he fought not to cry; he gave a giant sniff and held his arms out to Mordred. The older boy obliged him and lifted Merlin into his arms.

"Is there anywhere I can put him to bed?" Mordred asked.

"Just a moment," Gaius said kindly and stood up. His joints popped loudly causing Merlin to turn his head on Mordred's shoulder to stare at him. He put his thumb in his mouth but in a well practiced motion, Mordred drew his hand away.

"You said that you ate in the morning, I have some bread that you two can have. Come."

Only now that Mordred and Merlin were both in the physcian's chambers and sitting at his table, eating food and drinking water, did Mordred realize that they were safe. They had made it to Camelot. He could not help the relieved sigh that escaped him and left him slumped. Merlin looked at him expectantly causing a tired smile to appear. "I am just tired, Merlin, it has been a long day hasn't it?" Merlin gave a wide yawn in response causing Mordred to yawn as well, and after that Gaius.

When they were finished with their bread, the physician addressed them. "Alright, luckily I have a spare room you boys can use. Follow me," Gaius said and stood up, heading for the stairs at the back of the room. Mordred took Merlin's hand and trailed after Gaius, happily anticipating a chance to sleep. Merlin stuck close by him and looked warily at the candle lit chambers.

They climbed the stairs and filed into a bare room with a single bed inside. "This will be your room. And you both are small enough to share until we can arrange something else."

Mordred gaped at it. "We get our own room? And a bed?" He did not even have that when he had lived with his parents.

"I will go get another blanket for you," Gaius said to him and hobbled out the door.

"Alright, Merlin, up you go," Mordred told the boy and lifted him onto the bed. Merlin sat while Mordred took off his boots and cloak, swiftly curling under the covers when he was fit for sleep. Mordred removed his own cloak and sighed in relief when his boots were off. He put the articles of clothing on the rickety dresser and when he turned around, Merlin was fast asleep.

He sat himself down on the bed and looked down at Selwyn's pendent. Or his now. He smiled and felt it in his hands. He wondered if Selwyn was alright. Delma did say he was only sleeping. It was only the knowledge that the old woman most likely had never told a lie in her life that kept Mordred from fearing for Selwyn.

The sound of the door creaking back open alerted Mordred to Gaius' presence and he lifted his eyes to meet the old man's. The physician settled the green bundle on the end of the bed and turned to him. "You should get some sleep."

Mordred nodded and licked his lips. "Selwyn told you about..."

"Merlin? Yes. And how you both have magic. I will be thinking of that tonight, I assure you. But you are more than welcome to stay no matter what abilities you have. Camelot is now your home."

"I've never been anywhere long enough to have a home," Mordred whispered.

"Then I hope you will like it here," Gaius said and noticed Mordred fiddling with his pendent.

"That belongs to Selwyn does it not?" he wondered.

"He gave it to me," Mordred said and acknowledged Gaius' raised eyebrows. "I was surprised as well."

"That belonged to his brother Aedán. They were very close," Gaius revealed.

"He never told me what happened."

"A story for him to tell you and for when you have gotten enough sleep," Gaius raised his eyebrows pointedly. "Go to bed now. We will have plenty of time to talk tomorrow and the days after. Goodnight, Mordred."

"Goodnight, Gaius. And thank you for taking us in."

The physician smiled at him before exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind him. Mordred lay down to sleep feeling unexplainably warm. That night he went to bed with a smile on his face and hope behind his closed eyes. Neither he nor Merlin heard the warning bells chime loudly in the night.

o}O{o

Arthur and his father straightened sharply upon hearing the warning bells split through the silence of a sleeping Camelot. They were sitting in Uther's chambers, discussing the fate of the younger druid in their dungeons. Arthur was in the middle of making a disjointed attempt to maybe, perhaps spare his life. The warning bells interrupted them loudly before Uther understood his son's meaning- possibly for the best.

"What now?" Arthur asked annoyed. This night was just not ending.

"The sorcerers!" Uther snarled, "it had to be!" He jumped out of his elegant chair and swept out of his chambers.

Arthur frowned and followed his father out of the room. Perhaps he would not have to make a sticky decision after all. The king and prince sped through the halls and to the dungeons with one of the king's servants struggling to keep pace. Arthur barked to a guard to run ahead and see what the problem was. The fire flickering in the wall brackets elongated their shadows and lit them with an impressive light. When they swept near the dungeons the guard came running back and bowed twice when he got to them.

"Your Majesty, Prince Arthur. One of the druids has escaped my lords!" he gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"What!" Uther growled, "How is this possible? Which one?"

"The old one, my lord. He used magic to break out of his cell and attack the guards."

"Are they alright?" the prince cut in.

"Yes my lord. Gaius will not be needed."

"Good," Arthur nodded and turned to the king. "He most likely went to meet his allies, father," Arthur grimaced and looked back at the guard. "You sent men after him?"

"Yes, Sire," the guard bowed once more.

"Which direction?" Arthur demanded.

"To the-"

"You are not to go, Arthur," the king spoke imperiously.

"But father, he is a danger to the people," Arthur implored.

"To you as well. We do not know their numbers or their plans. As you said he most likely met his allies. He is either gone or planning an ambush." Uther turned to the guard. "Inform Sir Leon that he is to track these druids down and to begin immediately."

"Yes, your majesty." The guard bowed and scampered away with the prince's frown on his back. When he was out of sight, Arthur turned heatedly to his father.

"My word is final, Arthur. In the morning you will interrogate the other druid but for now retire to your chambers." The king gave him a warning look before turning on his heel and stalking back to his rooms.

The prince clenched his hands into fists- he was not some child to be ordered back to his room like a naughty boy. Arthur clenched his jaw and continued on his way to the dungeons. His course of action was clear to him now. The two druids were clearly enemies if one would leave the other to be executed. Had neither druid escaped from the dungeon, Arthur would have been little pressed to defy his father with his actions. But since the one remaining was the more honourable one - as honourable as one could be while using magic - the prince decided to take action.

He felt almost as if he were dreaming as he went to defy the law. _But, _Arthur thought uncertainly, _it isn't treason if I am preventing a martyr from being born_. Yes, he was preventing future harm to the kingdom by letting the druid go; for if he was executed there would no doubt be retaliation. His father should thank him for this.

Arthur strode alone through the fire lit hallways- the temperature dropping the further he went. He hurried down the twisting staircase and grabbed a torch from the bracket. His eyes narrowed upon seeing that there were no guards stationed at the entrance and he nearly cursed. Arthur would have to have a nice chat with the captain of the castle guard in the morning but for now he could not deny that he was relieved.

The prince strode silently past the cells unhindered and slowed his pace when he neared the druid. Arthur peered through the bars at the prisoner. The ash haired man spotted him at the corner of his vision and sprang up - hesitating upon seeing Arthur alone.

"Did you find Tynan?" he asked.

"No," Arthur answered and frowned at the druid. "Can you not escape as well?"

"I will not fight your guards, it is not our way to use force. I told you that Tynan was no longer a druid," he informed the prince.

"Why not just disappear in that wind then?"

The druid looked perplexed at him before answering, "I would not bring suffering on my people, knowing the retaliation my escape would bring."

"Your sentiment is wasted," Arthur stated, "the old man already escaped and my father will use all his efforts to see that he is caught. Your sacrifice will not satisfy him in the least if both of you do not die."

As the druid blinked and swallowed, Arthur saw horrified comprehension darken his earthy green eyes. The prince faltered- it sounded like he was describing a monster. No, it was simply the logical course of action for the kingdom.

Arthur sighed through his nose and slid the key into the lock, "Go. It will look like you used magic to escape. We have found Merlin, and he and the other one will be staying in Camelot." The druid just stared at Arthur as he undid the shackles. The prince frowned to cover his nervousness- knowing he was completely vulnerable to attack.

When the shackles fell to the ground with a clang and Arthur was still standing he looked into the druid's apprehensive eyes once more. "Do not make me regret my decision. Know that I correct my mistakes."

"...I assure you that you are not making one. I feel that this will be its own boon my lord, thank you." He stepped back and bowed. "I realize now that the boys are safer with _you_ in Camelot. Be wary of the others. Especially the old one named Tynan. He does not wish the boys well." The druid looked at his free hands before bolting for the door. He looked back and said, "You are a better man than your father. Thank you, Prince Arthur, I am in your debt."

The prince stood in the cell even after the druid left, wondering if what he did was the right thing. But then an image of the scared child swam into his head and steeled his resolve. That druid only wished the boys well and was essentially trusting Arthur with their well being- he did not deserve to be punished for his actions. _What actions? _In what twisted world was saving a child punishable by death? In Camelot obviously, he thought, and his heart clenched - for the home he had once thought was just and for the boys who had been through too much.

o}O{o

The dust moats loitering in the sunlight gleaming through the windows trembled as loud claps of high heeled feet stormed forward. Morgana was a terrifying sight as she strode to the great hall. She looked resplendent in a gown of deep red but many of the guards did not brave looking at her for fear of catching her wrath. Last night she was halted from seeing why the warning bells were ringing by guards sent by Uther. They told her nothing and now the king was going to hear exactly what she thought of it. The doors were hurriedly opened for her; the process speedily quickened when she struck the guards outside with her eyes. Her heels thundered loudly on the stone floor, almost overpowering Gwen's quiet thank you behind her.

The sun poured in through the windows, making her squint her eyes when she drove through the beams of light. The king looked up from his throne with a resigned look on his face and in front of him Arthur turned and sighed.

"Why did you have me locked in my chambers?" she demanded and stopped beside Arthur.

"It was for your own good, Morgana. I could not risk you with the prisoners on the loose," he said stonily and turned to Arthur.

Morgana stopped and took in what he said. "They escaped?"

"Continue, Arthur," Uther demanded.

The prince glanced at her before opening his mouth. "Neither can be found, father. We have searched high and low. In the city and in the forest but there is no sign of them."

"Any thoughts on how the younger one escaped?" Uther clenched his gauntleted fist.

Morgana's eye brows rose and she barely concealed a smile.

"I presume he took advantage of the empty dungeons father... I spoke with Beatham, and he informed me that the dungeons were left unattended after the old one escaped."

Morgana put on a fascinated expression and it was not hard. She recognized the minute pause before the second part of Arthur's statement. If she did not engage in verbal sparring with him on a regular basis, she would not have noticed it. But that particular pause told her that Arthur had covered a seeming mistake.

"Unguarded?" Uther's face started to turn pink with anger.

"I will see that it does not happen again, father."

"See that it does not," the king threatened and Morgana felt angry on behalf of the prince. But before she could speak her mind, Arthur bowed.

"Yes, Sire," Arthur took his cue to leave and did not look back as he left the throne room with Morgana on his heels.

"Gwen, I would like to talk to Arthur alone please," Morgana turned to her dark maidservant who nodded.

"Of course, my lady. Prince Arthur." She bowed to their retreating backs before going to make herself useful somewhere else.

"Arthur!" Morgana called when they were in an empty stretch of corridor. He turned and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Is there something I can do for you, Morgana?"

"How did the druid escape? The second one." She pinned him with an expectant gaze.

"Did you not hear when I told-"

"The real story, Arthur."

He rolled his eyes to prevent her from seeing him think and quickly strode down the hallway. "I don't know, Morgana. Why don't you go count your necklaces or something?"

She swallowed a scathing retort and followed him. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I would like to see how Gaius is faring with those boys. Ah, could you see about living arrangements for them? I do not think that Gaius will want to look after them."

"Oh, of course," Morgana's voice became considerably lighter, "but I want to see how they are doing myself."

"Well, I suppose you are free to join me then."

"Oh, you suppose do you?"

They carried on bickering all the way to Gaius' chambers.

o}O{o

Mordred slowly put the clothing from their bag into the small dresser in their room. He often found himself staring at various objects. The dresser, the shutters, the bed. He remembered some of them from before his parents were killed. When he was done, his now painless feet took him to the center of their room (they had a room) where he slowly spun in a circle. A small smile wormed its way across his face and he went to pull the dark cover over Merlin. The boy was sleeping soundly and Mordred deemed it safe to venture out into the main chambers.

He opened the door, wincing when it creaked and tread softly down the stairs. His eyes skimmed past the books, potions, beakers, and organized chaos of the chambers to the old physician who was sitting at the table. Gaius looked up when he made it down the stairs and nodded to him.

"Did you sleep well?" the old man asked.

"Yes, thank you," Mordred answered politely.

"How is Merlin?"

"Sleeping like the dead," Mordred smiled. It was true; if Merlin did not get himself up, there were not many things that could do it.

"What are you doing standing around like a lump? Take a seat, I will not bite, you know," Gaius eyed Mordred who had stopped on the staircase awkwardly.

He cleared his throat and went to take a seat across from Gaius. Mordred did not know what to do, so he just stared at the physician. Neither said anything for several seconds before Gaius broke the silence. "So you did not hear the disturbance last night?"

Mordred shook his head. "What disturbance?"

"The warning bells. You should know that both of the druids escaped," Gaius told him.

"Tynan did?" Mordred immediately looked uneasily around the chambers.

"The reason you are in Camelot is to keep you safe," Gaius smiled kindly, "unless he values his life, he will not venture here."

Mordred reined in a sigh of relief and nodded. "Isaac too?"

"Isaac was the other druid?" It was the first of many times Mordred witnessed what Merlin later dubbed the Gaius eyebrow.

"Yes," Mordred said simply.

"Hm. Then yes, he escaped."

"Good. Selwyn will be happy-" Mordred immediately cut off and frowned. He wondered what Selwyn was doing now-probably seething for having been caught unawares by Tynan.

They both turned at the sound of the back door being thrown open. Merlin stood in the doorway frantically looking about the room with his hands covering his throat, a blatant sign of his anxiousness, and only calmed when he laid eyes Mordred who stood up. The boy then stumbled down the stairs and into Mordred's arms faster than Mordred thought possible.

Mordred settled for pulling Merlin onto his lap and rubbing his back. "Are you alright Merlin?" Merlin looked up at him with a very upset pout on his face. Mordred never could stop his smile when Merlin tried to look angry. "I'm sorry I upset you."

Merlin immediately stopped frowning and shrugged to let him know he wasn't angry.

"Good morning, Merlin," Gaius greeted.

Merlin leant forward so his face half hidden in Mordred's side and he stared at Gaius. "Don't be rude, Merlin, we are living with him now," the older boy admonished.

Merlin made a point of waiting a few seconds before waving his small hand at Gaius. The old physician barked a laugh which caused Merlin to reveal all of his face to give a calculating look to Gaius. He then pulled on his pendent and climbed on the table, sitting cross legged in front of the physician. Both Gaius and Mordred were surprised.

Before Gaius had a chance to open his mouth the door opened behind them and Merlin scrambled forward into Gaius and clung onto him. Mordred whipped around and relaxed when he saw that it was the prince.

Gaius looked a little mystified at the small child hiding between his arms and he patted him awkwardly on the head. The physician was a very smart man, yet he was clearly stumped at what to do with a scared little boy.

Mordred stood up and faced the two nobles standing in the doorway. "Good morning, your highness, my lady."

"Good morning, Mordred," Morgana smiled warmly at him. "Are you well this morning?"

Mordred returned her smile and nodded.

"Gaius, are you quite alright?" Arthur asked and tilted his head. Mordred looked to find the physician looking very confused at Merlin- like he was a specimen the old man had never seen.

The light eyed boy quickly went to them to pry Merlin off Gaius and then he forced Merlin to face Morgana and Arthur.

"Merlin, this is the Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur."

Merlin's hands stopped hovering over his chest on the way to his throat and gasped, staring between the two amazed.

"Oh he's adorable," Morgana cooed and inched closer, kneeling in front of them. Merlin turned to partially hide behind Mordred but smiled shyly at her, bringing his hand up to give a short wave. The lady gave a tinkling laugh and grinned brightly causing the child to smile bashfully and stare at his toes before hiding his face in Mordred's cloak.

"I thought you said he was five. Can't he talk?" the prince asked and studied Merlin.

Mordred felt a flash of annoyance which left his tone clipped. "I told you he has not spoken a word in the two years I have known him."

Arthur looked to him unimpressed. "Need I remind you that you required our help. You are expected to show me..." He trailed off as Merlin timidly shuffled over to him and stared up at him. Arthur had been right before- the boy's head only made it to the middle of his thigh. To the surprise of the prince and Mordred- especially Mordred- Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's legs in an unmistakable hug.

Morgana smiled wryly at him while Gaius's eye brow raised and Mordred's mouth dropped open. Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly and hesitated before patting Merlin's head. His eyes found Mordred's stupefied face and he uncomfortably asked, "I suppose he does not do this often then?"

The boy's head shook slowly. "He has always avoided everyone. I suppose he is saying thank you. Merlin?"

The child pulled away and gave the prince a stunning grin which Arthur could not help but return with a miniscule smile. Merlin then bounded back to Mordred and grasped his hand.

"He likes you, Arthur," Morgana said teasingly.

"Yes well, Gaius. I've come to see how long you will be able to look after them before we find more suitable arrangements."

Mordred blinked at him while Merlin pouted. "Ah, suitable arrangements will not be necessary, Sire. They are more than welcome to stay with me," Gaius clasped his hands in front of him.

"Really?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. "That is very kind of you." The prince was clearly waiting for an explanation. All eyes rested on the physician.

"It is quite remarkable Sire. You see, I only speculated when I heard his name, but Merlin is the son of my friend Hunith." Gaius paused and furrowed his brow in grief. "I had thought that he had perished with her and the rest of the village. I am glad I was wrong. I count it a miracle that he is in these very chambers, Sire." Gaius smiled at Merlin who was studying him. "And I could not leave them to be taken care of by anyone else, my lord." Gaius continued.

"That truly is a miracle, Gaius," Morgana smiled at him.

"Right," Arthur nodded, "then I will inform my father that you have acquired two wards. Are you coming, Morgana?"

"No, I would like to stay," she glanced at the boys.

Arthur strode to the doorway and turned back when he opened it. He looked at Mordred and Merlin and said, "Welcome to Camelot."

The prince left and Mordred exchanged a smile with Merlin.

o}O{o

* * *

**Next, The Dragon's Call! However, the update will be slow in coming. Sorry, but I haven't had a chance to write like at all. But I hope everyone was happy with the ending of this sub-ep- Thank you for reading! **

**And please review, any thoughts you have on it are very much treasured. Happy Friday :)**


	7. The Dragon's Call I

**A/N- Hi guys, I'm not dead! Though I'm positive school is trying to kill me. And to those who may be wondering, Merlin won't start talking for a while. I hope you guys don't mind too much. But it will happen, the little guy just has to get there first.**

**Thanks very much to Paralelsky for beta-ing :)**

* * *

o}O{o

Mordred stood alone, looking at the chopping block and the unlucky soul who was cleaning up the blood. The courtyard was empty now, the only sounds were the scrubbing of the wet broom on the stones and the caws of the birds hiding in the clear sky. His ice blue eyes glanced back to the spot where the old mother had disappeared. Her pain was palpable in the air when she was shrieking at the king. Mordred hid a wince just thinking about it. The thought of King Uther caused Mordred's lip to curl in disgust- the woman was right. The king was the only evil marring the land. And he had his arms extended as if he were some benevolent god as he was passing judgement.

But even knowing the danger, Camelot had seemed so...so right. But that was three days ago and before he had witnessed a good man be executed for simply practicing magic. What would the king do to Merlin if he had found out the boy _was_ magic. The thought caused an icy shiver to crawl down his spine and he visibly shuddered. Had he made the right decision in bringing Merlin to Camelot? Uncertainty weighed down his heart and he wished he could talk to Selwyn. His duty suddenly seemed too big for him now. How was he supposed to protect Merlin alone? A lump was working its way up his throat- how was he going to be able to keep Merlin safe in the years to come? He willed himself not to cry as terror grew in his heart.

He looked up at the sound of heels clapping across the stone courtyard and his eyes saw Morgana walking toward him. Mordred noticed that she had a sad expression on her face but he did not say anything even when she stood beside him. He avoided her gaze in order to keep the panic that was flashing in his eyes away from her.

"You should not be here, Mordred. No child should have had to witness that," she said softly.

"I am not a child, milady," Mordred whispered, looking to her solemnly and Morgana only smiled sadly at him.

"But no adult."

Mordred had nothing to say to that so he looked at his feet. Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder and he leant into the warmth it provided. It gave him the strength to look up at her.

"That man did not deserve that," he confided.

"No. But Mordred you must not say that in public- it could get you killed," she whispered worriedly.

"You agree with me then?" Mordred asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Of course I do," Morgana said sincerely.

Suddenly, a slight weight was brushed off his shoulders. He gave her a small smile as he realized that he possibly had an ally in Morgana.

"Come on, we should go see how Gwen and Merlin are doing," Morgana smiled at him and began to lead him back to the castle. The maidservant was watching Merlin as Gaius was busy with his duties. Mordred had been nervous about the idea at first but Morgana had insisted and he had relented yesterday. It turned out that Merlin had very much liked Guinevere. And that had automatically given her a spot in Mordred's good graces. He was still very anxious about it however. The only reason he allowed it was because he had made Merlin swear he would not use magic half a hundred times. And he would only be out of Mordred's sight for less than an hour.

He allowed a small smile to form on his lips as he followed Morgana through the halls. Camelot was good for Merlin. He seemed happy here; he was still very shy and often clung to him when they met new people but the boy simply adored Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen. He would often silently inquire as to where the prince was but he had not crossed their paths since three days ago.

Mordred did not know what to think of Arthur. On one hand he seemed like a spoiled, arrogant noble, but on the other, Merlin had taken an immediate shining to him. Merlin had only ever hugged him and Selwyn and maybe Gaius but the boy was scared at the time. So, for Merlin to let his guard down like that struck Mordred as very significant. He was not naive enough to discount destiny; they were the once and future king and Emrys after all. More than anyone, those two would have a bond. He was not sure how he was supposed to feel about that.

So he had to give Camelot and Prince Arthur a chance for Merlin's sake and Albion's apparently. He only hoped that he was not making the biggest mistake of his short life.

o}O{o

As the sun filtered softly through Morgana's chambers, dust moats were sparkling their last goodbyes as the pretty young maidservant cleaned the room. Merlin thought that he would have liked to change the colour of his cloak to match Gwen's dress- it was a happy yellow, like the sun. But Mordred, Selwyn, and the nice old man told him he couldn't do magic. Merlin's lower lip jutted out in a pout and he gave a tiny sigh- he had to listen to them because he was a good boy and he didn't want the bad thing to happen. Whatever that was, but he didn't want Mordred to get mad at him so he couldn't use his magic. No magic. And he did like blue. It was his favourite colour. Just maybe yellow for a just a few minutes. _No. No magic._

"Oh come now," Gwen said to him and kneeled down to peer into his eyes. "Someone as cute as you should never have a frown on their face." Gwen grinned at him, causing him to give a minute smile.

"That's better," Gwen laughed and stood up. Merlin blushed and looked at his feet. He liked it when she smiled. "Would you like me to tell you a story about Prince Arthur again?" she looked down at the child knowingly. Merlin immediately nodded eagerly and climbed onto the chest at the foot of Morgana's bed. He wanted to see the prince again, and they could play together. Merlin could be his knight and Mordred the loyal dragon.

His deep blue eyes trailed the dark skinned maidservant as she went back to cleaning. He had never seen anyone of her skin colour before. Not with the druids or back in Eald-

All Merlin knew was that she was pretty and very, very nice. And she had gentle eyes too and she told stories almost as well as Wynnfrith did, which was really very good. Merlin very purposely tried not to think of his old home by focusing very hard on Gwen, unconsciously becoming very still.

"Once upon a time, not too long ago, there lived a young prince named Arthur," Guinevere began and looked to the suddenly enthusiastic Merlin. He was sitting cross legged on the wooden chest and holding his toes. The maidservant animatedly told the story of how he saved a princess from a tower and asked her to marry him. She stretched it as long as she could and was done her cleaning before she finished it.

Morgana and Mordred entered the chambers to find Gwen sitting on the floor against the chest with Merlin sitting close but not too close beside her. Merlin immediately turned to them and pressed a finger against his lips. The two exchanged an amused glance and settled down to wait for the end of the story. Gwen smiled at Morgana as the lady passed to go sit at her table and Mordred went to lean against the wall beside the door.

"And then he went down on one knee and-" she cut off at seeing the disgusted expression form on Merlin's face. "You don't want to hear the romantic part?"

Merlin shook his head swiftly up at her. Gwen looked down at him and put a mock calculating expression on her face. "Well how are you going to find out her name?" She made a show of looking around the room which caused Merlin to smile. She laid her eyes on Morgana and smiled wickedly.

"How about Princess Morgana?" She asked Merlin.

"Oh Gwen, don't you get _him_ started now," Morgana laughed. Merlin scrunched his brow at her in a perfect synchronization with Mordred. He stared for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Ah, thank you, Merlin," Morgana said graciously. Merlin looked at Mordred in triumph before turning his gaze to Gwen. He then pointed to her which caused the two women to laugh.

"I don't think I could be a princess, Merlin," she ruffled his hair above his innocently enquiring face. Merlin's only reaction was to reach up and fiddle with the strings of his cloak, a gesture only Mordred recognized as a nervous one. The older boy was relaxed though because Merlin still wore a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, I'm not so sure, Gwen," Morgana said slyly, "I think you would make a perfect princess. Too good for Arthur though."

"You are too kind, milady," Gwen said not a bit flustered.

Mordred then stepped away from the wall and adjusted his cloak. "Alright my lady, we should be going now," he said to Morgana. She raised a scolding eyebrow to him.

"Just Morgana, Mordred."

"Sorry my la- er, Morgana," he smiled sheepishly at her.

Gwen pulled Merlin to his feet and stroked his hair. "I will see you later, Merlin."

The boy smiled sweetly at her and waved before going to Morgana and raising his arm up. She laughed and knelt on the floor. Merlin reached his fingers into hers and held on while staring at her hair. Morgana smiled to conceal the sadness blooming in her eyes; Gaius had told them that Hunith's hair was also black.

"Come on, Merlin, we don't want to keep Gaius waiting," Mordred said a few moments later. Merlin nodded and Morgana patted his head. He hurried to Morded who grasped his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Bye Morgana, bye Gwen," he said to them and departed with a waving Merlin. Merlin let Mordred lead him away and he looked back at the two women. Merlin thought about giving them a hug before but decided against it.

Because they weren't his mother.

o}O{o

The two boys climbed up the staircase to Gaius' quarters, and Merlin seemed to like pointing to the sign that read 'physician' each time they passed, though Mordred was sure he had no clue how to read it. He pushed the door open and it gave a loud creak, and Merlin let go of his hand to enter the chambers before he did. The boy walked a few steps and stopped, looking every which way for the physician. Mordred followed and did the same, "Gaius?" he called. He looked around the cluttered room and then up to the second floor to find Gaius on one of the ladders reaching for a book. It seemed very unsafe to Mordred so his next call was quieter and wary. His tone did not matter however, because the old man turned and immediately lost his balance and broke the wooden rail as he fell.

Mordred's heart jumped into his throat as Gaius started to plummet to the ground. But then he gasped as the old man's descent crawled to a snail's pace. He swiftly looked down to Merlin who was frantically searching for a way to help Gaius.

Mordred quickly found a solution. "The bed, Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes immediately flashed gold and with a sweep of his hand he sent the bed sliding under the physician. The little boy sighed in relief and let time free. Mordred barely had time to pat Merlin's shoulder before Gaius sprang up and looked at him accusingly.

"What did you just do?" he asked gruffly. Mordred gave a small step forward to keep the old man's attention off Merlin.

"Nothing," he said truthfully.

"Tell me!" Gaius arched his eye brow at him while composing his breathing.

Mordred just blinked at him and wanted to curse when Gaius' blue eyes found Merlin who was staring at his feet. The boy seemed to feel Gaius' eyes on him, causing him to cringe and to step fully behind Mordred.

"Did he do that?" the physician asked incredulously.

"Do what?" Mordred licked his lips. Gaius speared him with a disproving gaze and strode toward him and looked down at Merlin.

"Merlin, was that you who moved the bed?" Gaius asked curiously.

Merlin glanced up at him before starting to twiddle his hands together and study the floor.

"Merlin?" The boy forcibly shook his head back and forth and still refused to look up. Mordred nearly groaned as the boy's knees started to shake, and if he could have nudged Merlin without Gaius knowing, he would have.

"How did he do it?" Gaius asked Mordred genuinely perplexed. The eleven year old looked down as Merlin tugged his hand and looked at him apologetically.

"It's alright, Merlin," Mordred sighed and then looked to Gaius. "He slowed time. I know it is a very complex spell but he has been doing it for ages. It's easy to him. If he wants to do it, he can. He doesn't need incantations." Mordred explained.

"Impossible," Gaius breathed and studied Merlin who was now biting his lip.

"No it isn't," Mordred said harshly, "Selwyn said Merlin is a warlock. Some warlocks can do that." Mordred and Gaius then entered a staring match- the boy appealing with his eyes not to contradict his statement.

The physician nodded and exhaled a breath. Even in the myths of recorded warlocks, there was never one that he had heard of that had such power to control time as this boy seemingly did. But of course, there was the prophecy of Emrys. The physician swallowed and told his body to relax; Selwyn was right in that letter, he most certainly would experience Merlin's power.

"If anyone had seen that," Gaius glanced at the closed door.

"I know," Mordred sighed, "he has been good though, haven't you, Merlin?" He paused to smile at the nodding Merlin. "He hasn't used magic since we got here."

"Good, we will have to start teaching him to control himself soon. Go on, I think someone needs a nap," Gaius smiled at Merlin. The boy pouted and shook his head, even after giving a huge yawn. Mordred laughed at him and led him to their room. Gaius' voice stopped them though and they turned back to look at him.

"And, Merlin, thank you." Merlin beamed at him and Mordred smiled, opening their door and guiding Merlin inside.

Their room was comfortably cluttered now and it never ceased to bring a smile to Mordred's face when he saw it. There were now two beds, thanks to Morgana, which were spaced very close together. Not that it mattered because Merlin always snuck into Mordred's bed anyway. And a small desk along with their dresser filled the space nicely.

"Alright, Merlin," Mordred said while tucking Merlin in, "I'll wake you when it is dinner time." Merlin smiled at him and yawned. Sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Mordred brushed the hair away from his face and then turned to go back in the main room.

He descended the staircase to find Gaius clearing away the remains of the banister. Mordred helped him and they worked silently. When he was finished sweeping the dust and small pieces of wood into a corner he set the broom down and turned to the physician.

"Thank you, Gaius," Mordred said quietly.

Gaius appraised him. "Whatever for?"

"...Merlin is different enough as it is. I don't want him finding out just how different."

The physician sighed and ambled over to him. He uncharacteristically patted Mordred's shoulder and said, "He is lucky he has you. Mordred you should not worry, between us we can keep him safe."

The boy nearly smiled. Was he so transparent? "But he often cannot control himself," Mordred looked to Gaius and suddenly words were pouring out of his mouth. "He does magic in his sleep! And even when he sneezes something happens, or if he trips, and I think he makes it rain when he's sad. I don't know if I-"

"Calm down, Mordred," Gaius said sternly. The boy blinked, regaining his senses. He could not believe he had just told Gaius that. "Listen to me, with my help we can teach Merlin how to control his magic. It will only take time."

"But he won't talk to do the spells," Mordred breathed and looked down. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't. The matter was taken out of his hands however, when Gaius found his parental instinct and drew him in for a hug. The tears just spilled out of his eyes and he could not help himself from gripping Gaius with all his strength. He could not remember the last time someone besides Merlin gave him a hug; he forgot how safe it made him feel.

"I promised not only Selwyn, but Hunith as well. And I promise you Mordred, that we will keep Merlin safe."

Mordred nodded into Gaius' chest and allowed himself to believe it. Even if for a moment.

o}O{o

The day dawned clear the next morning, and Mordred decided to take that as a good sign. The room was bright and seemingly warmer than it had been in all the years Gaius had inhabited it. All three of them were sitting at the table- Mordred and Merlin were eating sandwiches and Gaius was covertly studying the youngest. "And has he ever done an incantation from your previous lessons successfully?" Gaius turned his attention to Mordred.

"Only a few. After seeing me or someone else do it. But the words made no difference," Mordred replied.

"Does he know how to read?" Gaius asked thoughtfully. The physician had been interrogating Mordred for an hour now.

Merlin looked up from his sandwich and nodded. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him and looked back to Mordred.

"I'm not sure," Mordred answered and glanced significantly at the boy. "It seems like he follows the words and he can point to simple words like tree. But I don't think completely." At this Merlin crossed his arms and his lips adopted a slight pout.

"Well even a few words are quite remarkable for not having access to proper tools," Gaius said slowly. "What about writing?"

"He's more interested in drawing when we gave him paper. He likes charcoal." Mordred exchanged a smile with Merlin.

"Hmm, well I will make sure the both of you receive some sort of education."

"I already know how to read and write," Mordred said quickly.

"Yes, but what of history, or science?"

"Well..." Mordred trailed off and decided to finish his sandwich.

"Exactly." Gaius looked far too smug for Mordred's liking.

"But what about magic? Both of us need to learn that," Mordred said and both he and Merlin gazed expectantly at an unruffled Gaius.

"With due time. And certainly not during the daylight when someone can walk in," said the physician.

Mordred nodded understandingly and looked over to Merlin who was making his crusts fight each other.

"Eat your crusts, Merlin," Gaius admonished. Merlin dropped them into his plate and stared at Gaius. Mordred sighed and was going to tell Gaius to forget about it before something remarkable happened. Gaius' eyebrow worked increasingly higher the longer Merlin left his crusts on the plate in front of him and then fast as lightning, Merlin stuffed the crusts into his mouth and made a disgusted expression while chewing.

"How did you do that?" Mordred asked loudly and looked from Merlin to Gaius as if trying to work out a great mystery.

"Thank you, Merlin." Gaius nodded pleased and then looked to Mordred, "After dealing with King Uther, I think I can handle a little boy."

Suddenly Mordred was hit with a feeling that Gaius should not have said that. He blinked and looked at Merlin who was now occupied with jabbing the crumbs on his plate with his thumb. The older boy smiled to himself, dismissing the feeling, knowing that they didn't need to worry about Merlin ever being a handful. Gaius chuckled over his little joke and then stood up to shuffle toward one of his desks. He turned around with two vials and gestured for Mordred to get up.

The boy sprang out of his chair, eager to get out into the city once more. He stopped in front of Gaius and Merlin immediately followed beside him.

"Hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. And remember, he's as blind as a weevil, so remind him not to take it all at once," Gaius said and handed the vials to Mordred.

"I know, Gaius," he said and smiled at the physician, "you told me yesterday."

Gaius patted his shoulder, "Off you go then. And be careful, the both of you."

"We will," Mordred said and turned to leave. Merlin gave Gaius a farewell smile and bounded after Mordred.

The physician watched them leave and heaved a sigh as he went back to work, feeling the absence of their youthful energy keenly. As he worked, he pondered the mystery of Emrys, and wondered if Selwyn had got the message he had sent. If he had, his reply would be here shortly. Maybe then, Selwyn would reveal more of the prophecy. Gaius was their guardian now after all, and he did not intend to slack on the job.

o}O{o

* * *

**Yay first episode published! What did everyone think?**

**Also, I want to say here- thank you guys so much for following this story. All you reviewers, favouriters, and readers really make me happy. So thank you :) **


	8. The Dragon's Call II

**Weeeeee! An update!**

**A shout out to all the reviewers cause you guys are pretty awesome. Thank you!**

**Thanks to Paralelsky for beta-ing :)**

* * *

o}O{o

Arthur's day started off relatively well. He had no duties to tend to, so he slept in an extra hour and when he woke up, he had a lavish breakfast. He then proceeded to order his servant, Morris around- by having him do pointless chores in his chambers. Arthur quite enjoyed watching the servant squirm. And when Raymond, one of his friends, mentioned knife throwing as a means to have some fun outside the castle, Arthur immediately took to the idea.

Yet as he was getting his knives ready, he inadvertently looked out the window. The execution from yesterday flittered unwelcome into his mind causing him to frown. Ever since freeing that blasted druid, besides wondering if he did the right thing, he had been constantly thinking of magic. That awful taboo subject. Not that he would admit it, but when he had been watching the execution of Thomas Collins, with doubt creeping like a fog, he had felt scared. Scared, because to feel doubt about a sorcerer's execution was to question the king. And Arthur could not betray his father.

It had not helped when Morgana was championing Collins as a good man. And most definitely not when the sorcerer's mother had screamed her grief at his father. He wondered if the old woman would actually make do on her threat to kill him. Arthur grimaced upon remembering the agony her eyes- he had felt it like a slap to the face. Not that anyone had slapped him in the face before... well besides Morgana.

A knock on the door took his attention away from the square and from his thoughts.

"Arthur?" a voice said after the door creaked open. The prince rolled his eyes, not sure he was in the mood to deal with Morgana. The king's ward glided in and Arthur sighed upon seeing her stern face.

"I'm busy now, Morgana," he said and made to stride past her. But Morgana crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground. Arthur stepped back and eyed her amusedly. "Something I can do for you?"

Morgana ignored his blatantly uninterested tone and opened her mouth, "You can tell me why you haven't been to see the boys you rescued."

Arthur crossed his own arms and mimicked Morgana's aggravated expression. "They have nothing to do with me now. They are safe aren't they?"

"Really, Arthur?" Morgana narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps you could try and make them feel welcome here in Camelot."

"I saved them from those druids, what more of a welcome do they need?"

"I'm sure an execution was as good as any," she said sharply.

"They saw that?" Arthur lost his annoyed expression.

"Mordred did," Morgana's voice got quieter, "he was just standing there after everyone had left."

The prince shifted uncomfortably but Morgana paid it no heed. "I could only imagine how distraught the boys would be if it had been that druid to have died."

Arthur unsuccessfully hid a wince. "The law is the law."

"You saw how suspicious Uther was of them. What if he had them executed? They were consorting with-"

"They were victims, Morgana," Arthur cut her off. "My father knows that."

"Like he hasn't executed innocents before!"

"What do you want?" Arthur burst out angrily, not knowing where his sudden fury was coming from. "What is the point of telling me this?"

"I just think that you should go talk to them," Morgana continued gently, "so they know that they have nothing to fear."

"They don't have anything to fear," Arthur objected.

"You did not see Mordred after the execution," Morgana countered. "Just go see them. The little one, Merlin is completely enamored with you. He loves hearing stories about you."

Arthur felt a smile work its way on his lips but he quickly chased it away. In an attempt to delay his defeat, the prince idly looked around his spotless chambers and tightened his shoulder guard.

"Please?" Morgana gave him the Look. The one he could never deny.

"Fine," Arthur sighed, "I don't know what you want me to say to them though."

Morgana smiled triumphantly, "I'm sure a hello would be a good start. Thank you, Arthur." She turned and left the room with Arthur rolling his eyes at her back. He only gave in so he could save his ears; honestly, Morgana was something else.

Arthur waited until she was long gone before he ventured out into the halls. Servants bowed to him as he passed and the sun greeted him warmly when he arrived outside the courtyard. That and the sight of Raymond, Alan, and Leonard leering at Morris who had a wooden target, raised his spirits which enabled him to forget all about executions, druids, death threats, Morgana and children.

Laughter further buoyed his sprits as he sent knife after knife sailing into the target that his servant was lugging around. In some ignored corner of his mind, Arthur knew it was a rather mean thing to do, but he was having too much fun to stop. Arthur and his friends laughed raucously as Morris let out a petrified squawk when a knife thudded into the wood and he dropped the target. Morris was bent over running to get it and as Arthur's eyes trailed him, he caught a splash of teal at the corner of his vision. The prince looked up and met the piercing eyes of Mordred.

He was standing with Merlin not too far from them and he wore a disproving expression on his face. It made Arthur freeze- the disappointment in Mordred's eyes inexplicably chilled him. But if he thought that was bad, the brazen confusion on Merlin's face cut him far more deeply then he cared to think about. The boy was looking at him as if his world was falling. Arthur barely concealed a wince upon remembering the boy's history- witness to the slaughter of his village and left to die. The prince did not even want to imagine what it must have been like for him.

_But I did not ask to be some child's hero_,Arthur thought to himself angrily.

Yet he was a prince. He was supposed to be a hero. And what was worse, he couldn't claim ignorance. He knew that he was supposed to have the people's love, yet he bullied the very citizens that he swore to protect. He errantly wondered why his unbidden thoughts suddenly sounded like Morgana.

Arthur noticed that Mordred shook his head. "I'm sorry you got your hopes up, Merlin," he began to lead the younger boy away, but turned his head to direct his next scathing remark at Arthur. "He is nothing like a real prince."

Arthur gritted his teeth and watched them leave until they faded from view. He ought to put the boy in the stocks for his words. A voice sounded next to him and he brought his blazing eyes to meet them. Alan took a step back but then cleared his throat. "Uh, did you want to go some more, Sire?" He gestured to Morris who was holding the target again. Arthur looked into his servant's scared eyes and felt an uncomfortable pang in his stomach. Suddenly the eyes of the people lingering around became heavy as he felt their judgment of him float in the air like a choking smoke.

"No," he grunted, "I'm going in." Without a word, he left his bewildered friends behind and strode for the castle. People fled from his path as his loud footsteps battered the stone floors; the sun was sinking lower in the amber sky as he made his was further inside. Once he was in his chambers, he could not seem to stop pacing.

_They were children, what did they know_? But Arthur's furious thoughts did nothing to ease the shame pooling in his gut. He thought he only cared about his father's approval- he did not care for the people's. But the boys' disappointment in him had struck him hard- what kind of king would he be if even children found fault with him?

He immediately found a chair and sank into it. He was so caught in his thoughts he didn't even realize when someone else entered the room a good while later, until he heard Morris enquire nervously.

"Sire? Sire, are you alright?" He blinked when Arthur's eyes immediately snapped to his.

"I am fine. You are dismissed for the night, Morris," he said tiredly. He idly noticed that there was dinner in front of him.

"Oh," Morris looked confused, "as you wish, Sire." He bowed. "I will see you in the morning, Sire."

Arthur let out a sigh when the door closed behind his servant. He went back to brooding and did not touch his food. Why did those boys have to go and ruin his simple life? He would have never thought that the pressures of being a future king were simple before, but then he had never thought of the grey area of sorcery. See? He was even acknowledging that there was one. And he most certainly had never cared about what the people thought of him. But now that he actually thought about it, their opinion mattered to him. He hadn't realized just how much it mattered. Now that he was aware of it, his duty seemed so much heavier on his back.

o}O{o

Mordred slammed Lady Helen's potion on her table much harder than necessary. Gaius had asked him to take it to her when they had got back from their unfortunate encounter by the training grounds. The physician had told him then that he would be attending the feast along with Merlin; and his already bad mood had caught on fire. He would be attending a feast that was celebrating tyranny over magic users- people like him and Merlin. So forgive him if he took out his frustration on a potion that would help the entertainment of the evening.

He spun swiftly and began to stomp out of the room when he was held back by Merlin straining the opposite way. He looked down to find the boy peering uneasily at the table. His neck was craned and he stood on his toes but his eyes did not settle on anything in particular. Mordred searched the contents of the table and his eyes caught what looked like a doll made of straw. He went over to it and grabbed it in his hand; Merlin tightened his grip on Mordred's cloak when he touched it.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice cut sharply through the silence. Both boys jumped violently and Mordred quickly shoved the effigy back onto the table. He spun and stashed Merlin behind him in one fluid motion. His ice blue eyes landed on Lady Helen and he swallowed.

"Nothing," he quickly grabbed the vial he had brought and showed it to her. "This is from Gaius. For your voice. Goodnight, milady," he said in a rush and quickly hightailed it out of there. He did not slow until he was quite a distance away and he had sent numerous backward glances behind him.

He sighed in relief upon finding that they were alone and now he was a little embarrassed that he had gotten scared. "Let's go, Merlin," he said authoritatively and pulled the boy along. Merlin looked behind him one final time before focusing on keeping in step with Mordred.

"I can't believe it," Mordred burst out scornfully. Merlin glanced up at him, tightening his grip on Mordred's hand as he struggled to keep up. "I mean, he's supposed to be a prince?" The boy could clearly not take internally seething anymore. "I never thought that he could be so , so-"

"_Merlin._"

Merlin looked up and turned his neck, looking for the voice that called him, all the while being pulled along by a fuming Mordred. The older boy did not notice and he continued to grumble but then a second later he twitched and looked around. His eyes roamed the dimming hallway, pulling Merlin closer to him when he saw no one.

"_Merlin_," the imposing voice called once more. Merlin was reminded of how Selwyn sometimes talked to him and he pulled on Mordred's cloak.

Mordred looked down at him, "You can hear it too?" Merlin nodded. The boy looked around once more and began pulling him down the hall. He stopped at the nearest corner and looked around but it was completely empty.

"Selwyn did say that there was a dragon trapped beneath the castle," Mordred mused quietly. And he regretted saying that as soon as Merlin gasped excitedly. He looked down to find the child turning his head and pondering which way to go.

"No, Merlin. We can't go looking for it. Dragons are dangerous." Mordred was actually surprised Merlin hadn't already tried. But then he was still wary of their new environment. Merlin looked up to him and nodded.

"No."

Another nod.

"We can't."

Another nod, this time accompanied with a reproaching expression.

"_Merlin._"

Merlin immediately let go of Mordred's hand and scurried down the corridor. Morded quickly chased after him, hissing for him to come back. Merlin turned another corner to find that the waning sunlight did not reach down the hall. He speedily doubled back to Mordred and grabbed his hand, still eager to find the dragon but anxious about going on alone.

"Alright, we're coming!" Mordred whispered harshly to the floor. He paused for a half a second before skirting along the side of the hall, making sure Merlin was always behind him. They worked their way to the lower level, and Mordred was very cautious of preventing Merlin from making any noise, wary of any guards. He followed the pull of the voice and finally crouched on the stairs before the entrance to a gloomy looking stairwell. Mordred furrowed his brow upon seeing the two guards starting a game of dice. His eyes flicked to the stairway and he bit his lip.

Suddenly the dice flew sideways and landed on the floor. Mordred froze, not even daring to look down at Merlin. But then the guard tried to reach for it and the dice clattered out of reach. He looked sharply down at Merlin who grinned up at him. Merlin then pouted upon seeing his severe expression and he looked back toward the dice, sending them flying into the dark hallway. Mordred watched amazed as the guards ran away from their post and he could not believe their stupidity. But he was always one to seize opportunity so he grabbed Merlin's hand and ran to the staircase. Mordred grabbed the torch from the bracket and lit it with whispered spell before hurrying down the staircase as fast as he could with Merlin. He glanced at the younger boy to find that Merlin's face was excited and not the least bit scared of the dark crumbling tunnel.

They reached the bottom and Mordred felt the even stone of the floor turn into rough rock. He let go of Merlin's hand and used both arms to hold the torch which was getting heavier by the moment. The torchlight flickered languidly off the rock walls of the massive cave. Neither boy paid the cave any attention though, because their focus was centered on the great golden dragon sitting on a rock column, its scales glittering dully against the gloom permeating the cavern. They were both stunned speechless at the sheer size of the creature, it was more than Merlin could have imagined, and a lot more intimidating than what Mordred had anticipated. Two sets of blue eyes locked with a pair of golden ones.

"My, how small you two are for such great destinies," the dragon opened his maw and greeted. His wise voice resonated throughout the cavern. Merlin tried to move forward but Mordred stepped to the side to block him.

"You know of our destinies?" Mordred breathed, feeling his voice escape his lips before he thought about it.

"Of course. The great Emrys and his guardian." The dragon studied them amusedly.

"And I'm supposed to protect him. From Tynan?" Mordred needed to make sure. He needed to know more about his destiny.

The dragon chuckled, "You must not only protect him, young guardian, but guide him to who he will be."

Mordred looked down to Merlin to find the boy looking quizzically up at him. Mordred hesitated before looking back at the dragon.

"Guide him to protect Prince Arthur?"

"Yes," the dragon answered.

Mordred shook his head. "But I do not believe that this Arthur is the once and future king. He can't be," Mordred frowned and looked expectantly at the dragon.

"He is without a doubt the king who will unite Albion and bring magic back to the land. And Merlin will help him."

"But he is not a good man at all." Mordred felt Merlin prod his leg sharply.

"Perhaps it is part of your destinies to change that." Leathery lips formed what Mordred took to be a rather terrifying smile.

"Impossible," he shook his head once more.

"You are three sides of the same coin," the dragon spoke in an enlightening tone.

"There are only two sides of a coin," Mordred said slowly, feeling very stupid for arguing with a dragon.

"Wrong. There are two faces and one edge. You are the edge Mordred. You must help them both."

"But how can I do that alone? I'm only one person!" Mordred swung the torch in frustration, panic bubbling to the surface.

"You are not alone young guardian, you have Prince Arthur to help you," the dragon stated confidently.

Mordred fell silent and had to block Merlin again. '..._But he could never accept Merlin. Or me_.'

'_And why is that?_' The dragon's lips twisted into a smile once more.

'_Because we have magic!_' Mordred huffed. Merlin abruptly pouted at him upon realizing he wasn't part of the conversation anymore.

"Yet he set the druid free."

"What?" Mordred's eyes bored into the dragon's.

"It was Prince Arthur who released the younger druid. Already, you two are fulfilling your destinies it seems."

The older boy gaped at the dragon- he could not believe his ears. Merlin took advantage of Mordred's stunned state and crept closer to the dragon. He went to stand at the very edge of the rock and he waved his arm eagerly. The dragon met the boy's eyes to Merlin's delight and they stared at each other for several quiet seconds.

"Hello, young warlock."

Merlin turned back to Mordred and gave him a huge grin. Mordred set the torch on the ground and went to the younger boy, drawing him away from the edge. "Why did he let Isaac go?"

"That is something for you to learn by yourself," the dragon flexed his wings. "Now, those who are destined for great things need their sleep," he dismissed them, and just before he took flight his eyes drilled into Mordred's. "And, young guardian, never forget where your heart belongs."

Wind buffeting from the dragon's wings crashed on them and Mordred could hardly hear his own plea. "Wait! What do you mean?"

His call was ignored however, and the dragon withdrew into the cave, outside their view. Merlin and Mordred heaved identical sighs of disappointment. After lingering for a few moments Mordred began to lead Merlin away. "Come on, Merlin."

Had the gravity of their destinies not been weighing heavily on him he would have laughed; it was the first time he was told to go to bed by a dragon. Unfortunately it would not be the last.

o}O{o

* * *

**And so they meet! I wonder how Kilgharrah's relationship with Merlin is going to be now that the young warlock is even younger… ;)**

**Thank you for reading guys, please review if you liked it. **

**Oh the three sides of the same coin thing isn't too corny is it? **


	9. The Dragon's Call III

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait, everyone! But summer is here now :) which means that I will be writing a lot more. **

**Thanks to my lovely beta, Paralelsky. What would I do without you!**

* * *

o}O{o

"Oi! Have you seen the state of this room!?"

Mordred woke with a jolt and an arm elbowing him in the cheek. Both he and Merlin shot up surprised in their bed. Mordred blinked at Gaius while Merlin rubbed his eye and yawned widely.

"It's his fault." Mordred pointed at Merlin when Gaius' scolding caught up with his sleepy brain. The child promptly smacked Mordered with his pillow. The older boy only blinked groggily at the sunlight playfully dancing about the room.

"Just his?" Gaius raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's like he does it in his sleep. He can be very messy, can't you, Merlin?" Mordred replied.

The boy nodded before slowly blinking and then shaking his head with an outraged expression on his face. Mordred snickered a little and looked back to Gaius significantly.

"Ah," Gaius realized what Mordred was saying. "Well both of you need to clean it up. When you are done, I want you to deliver this," Gaius said and fished out a vial from the pocket of his robes. "To Morgana. Poor girl is suffering from nightmares."

"Alright," Mordred said and climbed out of bed. He arched his back and stretched his arms and Merlin followed to mimicked him.

"Afterwards, I want you to come with me to get some herbs." Gaius said.

"In the forest?" Mordred asked excitedly.

"No, in the library," Gaius smiled dryly before shaking his head good naturedly and leaving the room. Mordred felt a tug on his night shirt and he looked down to see Merlin's confused expression.

"Oh, he was joking Merlin. The herbs are in the forest."

Merlin's lips formed an 'o' shape and then he nodded. He scrambled to collect his shirt and his cloak which were on opposite sides of the room. Mordred did the same and they raced to see who could get ready first. Merlin won, but only because he slowed down time. At least that is what Mordred maintained.

o}O{o

Merlin was practically skipping alongside Mordred as they made their way through the market place, and the older boy often had to grab his arm to keep him from tripping. They were slowly making their way back to the physician's quarters. Morgana had let Merlin pick the dress she would wear to the feast and he had picked the red one solely for the gold leaves on it. Morgana had given him a sprig to wear on his cloak.

Many people walking by gave them curious glances. It seemed that word spread fast here in Camelot because everyone knew of the two boys saved from the evil sorcerers' clutches by their prince. Furthermore, the people were just as impressed that the court physician had taken them in- unbeknownst to either boy, they were the talk of the city. Not that it mattered, because Mordred and Merlin were too busy drinking in every detail of Camelot- the modern buildings, the trade, and the marketplace, the people, culture and of course the castle.

They took in the atmosphere as they walked; they were still getting used to the bustle of the city compared to the quiet of the forest. Mordred was not sure how he felt about the constant chatter of the crowds or the myriad of smells in the air but Merlin seemed to enjoy it. Mordred was glad that the boy was shy or else he might have had to run after Merlin like the many mothers were doing with their children.

Merlin was excited for the feast, and his excitement was contagious. Only, Mordred felt that the cause for it – the innocent deaths of those that practiced magic - was like a wet blanket dampening his eagerness quite a lot. Suddenly Merlin gasped excitedly beside him and Mordred followed his gaze to see Prince Arthur walking alone through the market place. Mordred thought he should have noticed sooner due to the energized buzz stirring within the crowd. As if sensing their gaze, the prince turned his head toward them and came to a halt. Merlin's hand quickly slipped from Mordred's and he weaved like a squirrel through the crowd to Arthur. Mordred felt a thrill of fear shoot through him at seeing Merlin's tiny form make its way through the people towering over him- it would be so easy to accidentally bowl the child over and hurt him.

Mordred followed on his heels and got to him when Merlin stopped shyly in front of the prince. Arthur tilted his head at him and looked as if he was fighting a smile.

"Sire," Mordred bowed and studied Arthur after putting his hands on Merlin's shoulders. The dragon had said that the prince had freed Isaac, and now Mordred felt a tad guilty of his harsh words the day before.

"Mordred. Hello, Merlin," Arthur said awkwardly. Merlin beamed at him. Mordred and Arthur stared at each other for a few seconds, not quite knowing what to say.

"So, how are you two liking Camelot?" Arthur broke the silence.

"We are getting used to it, but it is quite remarkable," Mordred gave him a small smile and his keen eyes noticed some of the tenseness leave Arthur's shoulders.

"Excellent. That is excellent." Arthur put his hands on his hips and then switched to crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell me, Sire," Mordred could not hold it in any longer and unconsciously copied Arthur's pose. "Does Camelot purge its people often?" It came out with more of a sting then he'd intended.

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly. "Not that often, no." Merlin started to bite his nails upon sensing the sudden tension.

"But sometimes." Mordred cursed himself- he had never had a problem keeping his mouth shut before. They were oblivious to the people who were stopping in the street to watch the prince of Camelot converse with two children.

"Sometimes the fight for peace costs li-" he broke off and glanced at Merlin. "Costs."

A harsh derisive laugh escaped Mordred's lips. "Yes, _fighting_ for peace. _Fighting_ people who have not harmed others."

"Yet," Arthur said far too quickly.

"Oh yes, punish the man who has never done evil in his life. It makes perfect sense."

"I would watch your words if I were you," Arthur's tone became hard. Merlin glanced between them and bit his lip.

Mordred ducked his head. Isaac's face swam through his mind and he looked at the prince once more. Mordred searched the prince's eyes and could not read them which told him that Arthur had something to hide. "I am sorry, Sire, it is not your fault that things are the way they are after all," he said softly. His tone was sincere.

Arthur blinked at his apology. He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes flicked to view something behind Mordred. The boy turned swiftly to see Gaius coming toward them. The old man had a curiously strict look on his face which sent many people going on their ways.

"Good morning, Sire," he greeted.

"How are you, Gaius?" The edginess was not quite gone from Arthur's voice.

"I am well, thank you. I was just off to collect some herbs, when these two failed to show up." He glanced at Mordred.

"Sorry, Gaius," Mordred said and shifted uncomfortably. Merlin meanwhile hopped toward the physician and touched the basket he was carrying while dancing from foot to foot.

"Well, someone is excited to see the forest," Gaius said to Merlin. The boy nodded and tugged the basket from the old man's hands. He could not wrap his arms all the way around and the sight caused three smiles to be directed toward him. Mordred had never seen Merlin this happy before and it caused joy to burst in his chest.

"Then I will see you all at the feast," Arthur said.

"Yes," Gaius nodded to him. "Come along, boys."

Mordred bowed to Arthur before following Gaius, putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder to lead the laden boy. But Merlin stopped and glanced back at Arthur. Mordred knew what he wanted but he wasn't quite sure that he'd like Arthur to come with them. Luckily Gaius spoke up. "I think that the prince is too busy with his duties to come along with us, Merlin."

Arthur had a hard time looking into Merlin's devastated eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry, Merlin. Maybe next time."

Merlin looked down at the basket in his arms and the prince took it as his queue to escape.

"Come on," Mordred said and this time the boy went along easily.

"Hm," Gaius said thoughtfully when they had walked a few paces, "I think that is the first time that he has ever apologized to anyone."

Mordred smiled up at the physician, "Merlin has that effect on people." They shared a glance and could not help the laughs that carried through the street. Many a backward glance was sent their way as the people of Camelot watched the court physician laugh like an indulgent grandfather with two of the city's newest citizens.

o}O{o

Merlin's mouth was still open in wonder ten minutes after they had entered the banquet hall. He just couldn't help it, for a boy who had spent most of his life in the woods the banquet was an amazing sight. Food as he had never seen lined the tables, lavish ornaments decorated the walls, candles warmed the room, and lords and ladies were dressed splendidly in their best. Merlin himself felt very smart with the gold leaf Morgana gave him pinned to his sleeve. He had left his cloak at _home_ because he wanted people to see the pretty leaves. Mordred had found him a blue scarf that tapered down to his chest and it hid his throat wonderfully. Had he noticed that in fact many people were staring at him- he most likely would have felt uncomfortable and hid behind Gaius.

Trumpets then sounded and everyone standing took a seat at a table and he craned his neck to try and see the horn bearers. He was already sitting beside Gaius, luckily at the end so he could view the head table. The old man drew him up to stand on the bench as the doors opened to admit King Uther. Merlin's cobalt eyes searched again for Morgana and found her standing to the left of the ornate wooden throne meant for Uther. Merlin purposely avoided looking at the scary king who had just walked in and contented himself by looking at Morgana and Gwen. The fair skinned lady caught his eye and gave him a wink which almost caused him to giggle. But like always, the laugh died before it thought of living. He settled for clasping his hands shyly in front of him.

After smiling at Morgana, his eyes looked to Mordred who was standing with Arthur's servant beside the prince. Gaius thought it would be a good idea for Mordred to help out. The former druid met his glance the moment Merlin looked to him and he smiled. Merlin then tugged Gaius' sleeve and pointed to Mordred. The old man smiled patiently at him, pulling his hand down and shaking his head.

Merlin sighed but got over his disappointment quickly for he caught Arthur's gaze. His hand immediately blurred in a wave and he gave a cheek hurting grin when the prince smiled at him. Gaius brought his hand down again.

The chatter died down as the king reached the front of the room. Everyone hung onto his every word as he began to speak, only Merlin turned to hide his face in Gaius' sleeve. "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity," his voice echoed imperiously throughout the hall. "Although it has been difficult, we must always remember the small victories we gain. These two boys," Uther gestured to Mordred and then Merlin. The older boy visibly stiffened where he stood and Merlin tensed his shoulders upon sensing the many eyes that focused on them. "Have been rescued from evil hands by my son, and are now free to live the lives they deserve." Clapping broke out in the hall and many a lady giggled to their friends beside them.

"And we know that this hard won prosperity over magic has brought the kingdom, and myself many pleasures. But few can compare to the honour of introducing, Lady Helen of Mora," Uther said proudly and gestured to the lady standing at the end of the hall.

Applause broke out once more and the people sat down. Merlin peered down the hall to see the creepy woman from before. He extended his arm and pointed to Lady Helen. Gaius quickly pulled his hand down and held it within his own. Merlin certainly did not mind and leant further into Gaius' side. The physician ruffled his hair.

The musicians began to play their sweet music prompting the elegant lady to start singing a haunting aria and glide down the hall. Merlin blinked when he noticed that people were falling asleep. Even he knew that was rude so he turned his head to exchange a glance with Mordred only to find that the boy was covering his ears with an anxious expression on his face. Mordred's turquoise eyes bored into his and Merlin slammed his hands against his ears, immediately feeling less tired. He twitched when cobwebs crept over the table and the lady across from him. And he gasped when they crawled over a sleeping Gaius.

Merlin looked back to Lady Helen and felt a shock of fear at the severity of her gaze. He hurriedly followed it and felt an even greater pang when his eyes found the sleeping prince.

Lady Helen's song began heightening with intensity and Merlin froze in fear when she pulled a dagger out of her sleeve. Just as the volume reached a crescendo she raised her arm high in the air and Merlin's fear burst out in a tempest - throwing Lady Helen back and loudly shattering the all of the windows in the hall into tiny pieces.

A stir then inched through the guests and everyone woke out of their slumber. Everyone looked around confused, clearing away the cobwebs that cocooned them. Arthur followed his father's lead as he stood up and confused whispers broke out in the hall when everyone's gazes landed on the fallen Lady Helen. But their whispers rose to surprised gasps when the lady sat up and revealed her true face. The old woman, Mary Collins gazed hatefully at the prince. With a speed that surprised everyone, she launched the dagger from her hand and it began spinning rapidly toward Arthur.

Merlin acted instinctively; with a flash of his eyes, he bent time to his will and slowed it severely. Mordred jumped when he realized what Merlin had done and wasted no time in sprinting toward the prince. Merlin looked on feverishly as Mordred used his entire body weight to pull the prince toward him. Merlin deflated with relief and let time free- the dagger hurtled into the splintering wood and the guardian and prince fell to the ground.

Both Arthur and Mordred slowly sat up, looking at the dagger implanted in the chair where the prince's heart would have been. Everyone looked on as Mary Collins stared at Arthur.

Gaius quickly grabbed Merlin and held him close; making sure his face was turned away from the old lady as she plunged a dagger into her chest and collapsed to the ground dead. A collective gasp rang out through the hall and everyone stared at the dead woman.

Arthur and the king then looked to Mordred who was still sitting and looking to Mary Collins with wide eyes. He snapped to his senses when he noticed their gazes and sprang up, rubbing the back of his head.

"You saved my son's life. A debt must be repaid," Uther stared at the young boy. Mordred blinked. He could not get his voice to work, feeling the gaze of the king."You shall be rewarded."

Mordred ducked his head and the king continued. "This merits something quite special. You shall be awarded a position in the royal household," his tone became loud as he announced; "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Applause broke out and Mordred could hardly believe his ears. He and Arthur stared at each other and did not notice when the guards removed Mary Collins' body. Only when she was gone did Gaius deem it safe to release Merlin. The boy still clung to him though and he patted his head gently. Mordred gave Arthur one last stupefied look before hurrying to Merlin and grabbing him from Gaius' arms.

"Good job, Merlin," he whispered causing Gaius to take in the shattered windows in a whole new light. He quickly grabbed Mordred and steered him swiftly out of the hall, _leaving behind an excited crowd who couldn't wait to spread around the latest gossip_.

o}O{o

Later that night, Mordred sat at their wobbly desk quietly with Merlin on his lap. They were both staring at the flickering candlelight casting warm shadows throughout their room. Merlin was tired, but he did not want to go to sleep.

The door squeaked open and Gaius came through holding something wrapped in a red cloth. He smiled and said loftily, "Seems you are a hero."

Mordred looked down at Merlin. "Merlin's the hero. He is the one who stopped her and slowed down time for me to get to Arthur."

"Both of you are," Gaius smiled, "you worked together to save him." Mordred looked back up at Gaius. "It is your destinies after all."

Gaius then hobbled closer. "This book was given to me when I was younger."

Mordred stood up and placed Merlin on the chair. He blinked tiredly at the covered book in Gaius' hands. "And I have a feeling that it will be of more use to you than it was to me." He set the book into Mordred's hands and the boy peeled away the cloth to find a beautiful leather book. He unlatched the locks and leafed through it.

"This is a spell book," he breathed and smiled.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden. It belongs to both of you now."

Merlin straightened on the chair and peered up. "Thank you, Gaius," Mordred grinned happily at the physician.

A knock sounded from outside, breaking their happy moment.

"Mordred, Prince Arthur wants you right away," a voice called.

"You better find out what he wants," Gaius tilted his head toward the door. Mordred nodded and set the book down.

"Will you put Merlin to bed for me?" Mordred asked.

"Of course."

"Goodnight, Merlin, I'll be back soon," Mordred ruffled Merlin's hair and set out to the prince's chambers.

He smiled as he walked- things were looking up in Camelot. They had begun their destinies.

o}O{o

* * *

**There, the end of the first episode! What did everyone think? And I know not much was changed this episode but wait for it! This was still the intro phase. But we are moving on now ;)**

**So now that I don't have any more homework, I can finally reply to reviews again! So please review away and tell me what you think. We can chat a bit! **


	10. Finding Home I

**A/N- Hey all sorry for the delay, but this is a nice long chapter! Actually the whole sub ep is quite a long one :) Also, I'm delaying the tournament in Valiant by a few days to make room for this sub ep.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta, Paralelsky!**

**Enjoy folks **

* * *

o}O{o

The night outside was quiet and still, the silver moon looking down on the empty streets of Camelot. A tall hooded figure stepped out of the shadows in the empty physician's chambers. On noiseless footsteps he hid behind a bookcase, so that when Gaius would come from putting Merlin to bed, the physician would not immediately see him. He and Gaius needed to have a conversation. The tall man cast his eyes around the room, noticing things that had not been there the last time he had visited. A small cloak was lying on a work bench and he did not need to see the deep blue colour to know it was Merlin's. Similarly a small dagger he identified as Mordred's was on the table. That brought a rare smile to his lips upon realizing that the older boy felt safe enough here to leave his belongings away from him- he certainly had not done that when living with the druids.

He turned when the sound of the back door scraped open and the physician climbed down the creaky steps. By the moonlight filtering in from the windows he could see Gaius' smiling face. When Gaius was almost in front of him, he moved slightly so as to not give the old man a heart attack. The physician froze and turned to look at the movement in the shadows. The cloaked figure stepped out of his hiding place, the candle light from beside the physician's bed showing off his green cloak. Pale hands lowered the hood and emerald eyes stared at the spooked physician.

"Selwyn!"

o}O{o

The small dancing fire did not do much to cut through the gloom of the forest. Three figures were bent around it, and five tents were pitched not far from them. The twisted trees did not allow much of the moon and stars to shine through, luckily the night was mild and there was no cold to bother their old bones. All three turned their heads when rustling came from the tree line and three figures stepped out of it.

"The wards are complete?" Ethel asked from where she was sitting on a pelt.

Ben and Araleigh looked to each other before Ormod spoke, "Yes, we are hidden well here."

"No one will be able to find us. Not even Delma," Araleigh said quietly.

"She made her choice. If she wants to join back with those fools, then she is more than welcome," Tynan spat and his cold eyes did not leave the fire.

The three youngest members of the group sat down beside the older druids and waited for Evelyn. One of the tent flaps opened and the blonde woman quietly regained her seat.

"Did you see anything?" Nyan asked quickly.

"No," she sighed, "every time I try to see the boys, or even Camelot the water grows murky. It feels like Selwyn's touch."

"He does not have the power to put a ward on the whole of Camelot," Tynan narrowed his beady eyes at her.

"Obviously he has been holding back. Or Isaac helped him," Ben grabbed a long stick and prodded the fire.

"It does not matter," Ethel's voice cut sharply like a frigid wind. "We will only have to gain information the traditional way. Ben."

"You want me to go there?" the stocky man asked unsurely.

"No. Camelot will still be on guard. You will travel there in a few days time and see how they are. What they are doing, where they are staying. Anything that has to do with them."

Ben nodded and his worried expression faded a little. Evelyn turned to him. "You must be careful not to get caught. That would be disastrous and make it almost impossible to retrieve them."

Ben made a face and was going to comment when Araleigh spoke. "Which begs the question, should we take both of them or just Emrys?"

Everyone fell silent as they pondered the question. It was Tynan that broke it first. "I believe we must. If we separate them, Emrys will resent us."

"And he will not when we take him?" Araleigh asked. "Mordred will only hinder us. We must leave him in Camelot and disappear with Emrys. The child is young yet, he will forget about Mordred."

"Or bring him...and dispose of him later. Mordred will never give up on him." Tynan suggested. He looked up at the uncomfortable looks he was being given. As the shocked silence pervaded, he continued. "We are no longer druids. We have made the choice to help Emrys with his destiny. If Mordred stands in the way, he must be taken care of."

"But he is just a boy, Tynan," Evelyn argued.

"We are not killers! Are we to become monsters ourselves?" Ormod added furiously, earning powerful nods from Ben and Araleigh. Of the older members, Ethel looked angry at Tynan.

"Sacrifices will be made," Nyan said and stood up. "We have tomorrow to decide as well. We should rest for the night." He turned his back to them and made his way into the dark red tent.

Ben stood where he was and made a comment about standing guard- he always did like his solitude. Araleigh, Evelyn and Ormod rushed angrily into their separate tents, and Tynan and Ethel walked into theirs. The only noise the rest of the night was the wind whispering through the clustered trees and the crickets singing softly in the distance. The rustling leaves spoke of malice.

o}O{o

"Hello Gaius," Selwyn greeted quietly. The physician held his hand over his heart.

"You came," Gaius stated the obvious.

"I have before."

"Never so quickly," Gaius muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, special circumstances." Selwyn shrugged and began to walk around the room. "How are you?"

"Better than I thought I'd be with two new mouths to feed," Gaius said sharply.

"You do not resent me that, Gaius." The red haired man stopped at Merlin's cloak and began to fold it. "You cannot fool me."

"I suppose not. Take a seat will you? I cannot stand as long as I used to," the physician said and sank onto a chair gratefully.

"Long night?" Selwyn asked then parted with the cloak and sat across from Gaius, directing his long legs to the side so they wouldn't hit the underside of the table. The physician merely raised a stern eyebrow.

"Those two are quite remarkable, Selwyn," Gaius stared at the candle light seriously. "What did you mean, they are in danger?"

"You burned my letter?"

"Yes"

"You do not know much of the prophecies correct?" Selwyn looked up and continued when Gaius shook his head. "They speak of the vulnerability of Emrys. And how he will need both the guardian and the once and future king to protect him. They must succeed for if they don't, Emrys will not be able to fulfil his destiny when the time comes."

"And you are sure that Arthur is the once and future king?" Gaius gulped, "And you have the right boys?"

"Gaius, tell me you don't believe they are the ones after seeing what happened tonight."

"You were there?"

"I was scrying."

"Then the ones you said that wish them harm can as well," Gaius frowned.

Selwyn eyed him wryly, "Not so. I have successfully put wards on Camelot to protect them."

Gaius drew his head back and appraised the younger man suspiciously, "I am impressed."

"Well I have always been more adept at magic than you," Selwyn said, oh so modestly, and got up. Gaius' keen eyes trailed the druid. "I would appreciate if you keep me updated on the boys."

"You are leaving so quickly? Mordred should be back soon. I know he would like to see you," Gaius said and stood as well.

"No, not yet," Selwyn said softly and glanced at the door.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Gaius chuckled. Selwyn drew himself up taller and lightly upturned his straight nose. "You truly care about those boys. You cannot fool me," Gaius repeated the druids' previous words.

"Them and Isaac are very dear to me," Selwyn admitted and drew his hood up. Gaius spoke out before he could disappear though.

"What aren't you telling me, Selwyn?" Gaius' tone became darker.

The hood did not hide Selwyn's frown. "...The guardian is destined to fight alongside the once and future king."

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked aghast, "Mordred is just a boy."

"They are both just boys. Yet they will grow into their destinies." Selwyn sighed, "Mordred is a warrior, Gaius, please make sure you teach him caution."

Selwyn's appealing emerald eyes bored into Gaius' blue ones before the druid stepped out the door and disappeared in a quiet flurry of wind.

o}O{o

The fire lit halls of the castle were replaced with the earthy tones of the forest and Selwyn strode to the man waiting for him.

"How were they?" Isaac asked, his eyes dark in the night. The moon smiled down at them and lit their small campsite with a silvery light. Their tents were all clustered closely together and Archibald slept beside the cart holding everyone's belongings.

Selwyn allowed himself to smile. "Well. They like Camelot."

"They said so?"

"I did not need to ask."

Isaac sighed and frowned at his younger brother. "You did not talk to them, did you?"

The red haired man resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably under Isaac's disproving gaze. He settled for letting down his hood and glaring at him. "I did not want to make it harder on them."

"Morded was worried about you," Isaac hissed.

"He'll know I'm fine," Selwyn told him.

Isaac just rolled his eyes. "Well, did you tell Gaius?"

"I told him many things," Selwyn said evasively.

"Did you tell him that the coin will break?" Isaac asked with narrowed eyes.

"No"

"Sel-"

"What would be the point of that, Isaac? We do not know when, we do not know how, we do not know if it will even come to pass!" Selwyn's voice rose sharply. Archibald tossed his head from where he was sleeping. "I am not going to curse him with the same knowledge," he growled and strode swiftly to his tent. The canvas flailed impressively behind him.

Isaac stared sadly after his brother and sighed. He gave Selwyn's tent one last look before going to his own. Both of the brothers lay awake well into the small hours of morning.

o}O{o

The sound of the door creaking open startled Gaius out of his almost asleep slump. He was sitting at the table with his chin resting on his chest. He stood up as Mordred came inside and shut the door quietly.

"You were gone for quite a while," Gaius yawned. Surely Arthur was not ordering the boy around already?

"Just an hour," Mordred said and walked closer to Gaius.

"Well?" Gaius pressed.

Mordred gave him a small smile. "He just told me about my duties. What time to be at his room, how he freed Isaac, what he likes for breakfast, and the times for lunch and dinner. That sort of-"

"Wait, what?" Gaius cut him off.

"What times lunch and dinner are." Mordred looked around for something to distract himself with and his eyes landed on Merlin's folded cloak on the work bench. He strode to it while evading Gaius' eyes.

"No, you said he freed Isaac?"

"Well I asked him about it and he did not deny it," Mordred said quietly and abruptly turned to him. "You cannot tell anyone!"

Gaius' eyebrows were well into his hair line as he stared at Mordred. "I- I will not," Gaius breathed, hardly getting his mind across the concept of _Arthur_ freeing a druid. It was unbelievable, it was a miracle, it was-

He cut off his train of thought as Mordred gasped. Gaius looked to see the boy pulling something out of Merlin's cloak. It was a sprig from an elm tree.

Gaius should have known.

Mordred blinked at it before turning slowly to Gaius. "Selwyn was here?"

"Yes," Gaius said, unsure if Mordred would get angry. "I asked if he wanted to stay but he said 'not yet'."

Mordred gave a small smile to the leaves and held it securely against his chest. "It would have been rather pointless I suppose. I only wanted to know if he was alright."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "You have spent far too much time around that man. Now, you need to be up early tomorrow morning. I suggest you go to bed."

"You're right. Goodnight, Gaius," Mordred said and climbed the stairs to his and Merlin's room, taking the sprig with him. When the door closed behind him, Gaius let out a troubled sigh. Those two were far too young to have such great destinies. Lingering in stillness a moment, Gaius decided that he needed to speak with the dragon.

o}O{o

A pin prick of light fluttered into his cave. Kilgharrah looked from his perch to the stairwell, and a severe expression formed on his face- he had no wish to speak to the physician. But then, he also wished that he was free and that Uther was dead.

Footsteps slowly drew closer and finally he came face to face with Gaius for the first time in seven years. "If it isn't the traitor. Which side are you playing now physician?" Kilgharrah greeted.

"Hello, Kilgharrah," Gaius said stiffly.

The dragon eyed him coldly before speaking. "I assume this visit is in regards to Emrys and the guardian," he said lightly.

Gaius nodded. "They are my charges now."

Kilgharrah chuckled mirthlessly, the chains around his neck clinking softly as he tilted his head. "Well, well, the king's man Gaius, harbouring two warlocks. What a surprise. I suppose you think you are making up for your actions in the Great Purge."

"I admit, I have made mistakes," Gaius conceded. "But I need you to tell me more about the prophecies."

"And why should I help you?"

"To help the boys. I can only help them if I know everything."

"All you need to do is protect them. Keep them safe and their magic under control. What else do you need to know?"

"Merlin will help Arthur unite Albion, but what of Mordred?" Gaius asked nervously.

Kilgharrah stared at the physician before giving a cryptic answer. "Mordred will fulfil his destiny."

"And what is that?!" Gaius asked desperately.

"You know all that you need to," Kilgharrah growled and started to stretch his wings.

"Wait!" Gaius begged.

"I grow weary of your presence," Kilgharrah said impatiently but stayed where he was.

"Tell me... Does Balinor still live?" his whisper was dripping with trepidation.

"Why do you ask, physician?" the dragon wondered with a sly grin.

Gaius frowned and wondered if Kilgharrah knew that Merlin was Balinor's son. There was a smug look in the dragon's eyes.

"I was only wondering…" Gaius said only to swallow at the sound of raspy laughter.

"Dragon lords carry their power from the time they are born. The bond between us cannot be broken, nor does it fade. _It resides within us_. Merlin is my kin, if you let anything happen to him, I will make sure you die a painful death, physician."

Gaius reeled from the dragon's implication. "...I will protect him. Both of them. With my life." Gaius breathed.

Kilgharrah gave him a final warning look before beating his wings and taking off deeper into the cavern. Gaius stared and could not for the life him move his feet to travel up the stairs. He swallowed dryly and ran a hand down his jaw.

Was Balinor alive? If he wasn't, was it possible for a five year old child to be a dragonlord? What did this mean for his destiny? What did it mean for Kilgharrah? Gaius glanced to where the dragon had disappeared. What did Kilgharrah intend for Merlin?

Gaius finally willed himself to shuffle back up the stairs. He would have to warn Mordred to keep watch over Merlin. He had no doubt that Merlin and Kilgharrah would meet eventually and he would have to make sure the boy wasn't used by the dragon. Though, somehow Gaius thought that the dragon would not dishonour Balinor so.

But all the same, he would put Mordred on guard.

o}O{o

The morning sky was still dark outside the castle, causing need for the physician's chambers to be lit with the flickering flames of candles. Mordred looked helplessly back at Gaius where he stood in front of the closed door. Gaius put a thoughtful expression on his face. "I suppose you will have to see if Arthur minds," he said and glanced to Merlin. They had tried to tell him that he could not come along with Mordred but the boy would not take no for an answer. Every time Gaius had tried to pry Merlin off Mordred, he would cause small objects to fly around the room. And he hadn't stopped until Gaius had backed away.

Then when Mordred scolded him and tried to leave without him, Merlin had locked the door. Mordred was petrified that someone would walk in. "Merlin, I swear if you do magic like that again, we are leaving Camelot!" Mordred said sharply. "Do you want us to be separated?"

Merlin frantically shook his head but he could not hide the hope that blossomed in his eyes. "...You can come," Mordred sighed. He was never any good at denying Merlin what he wanted. Merlin gave him a happy grin and the door unlocked with an audible click.

"Be careful, Merlin. And remember Mordred will be working, so you cannot bother him," Gaius admonished.

"I'll keep him in line, Gaius," Mordred said and hauled Merlin along by the scruff of his cloak. He did his best to not look at Merlin and keep a stony silence but he could feel the sad gaze the boy was now giving him. He made it halfway to the kitchens before he glanced down at Merlin and sighed. "I'm not mad, Merlin. Just don't do that again, alright?"

Merlin nodded quickly and Mordred extended his hand with his little finger raised. "Promise me."

Merlin quickly hooked his little finger around Mordred's and they shook on it, then Merlin smiled at Mordred and grabbed his hand. The older boy shook his head before continuing on his way. They soon turned the final corner to the kitchens to see the prince's old servant Morris waiting for them. He raised a dark eyebrow at seeing Merlin.

"What is he doing here?" Morris asked suspiciously.

"He refused to be left behind," Mordred told him and shrugged.

"I'm meant to teach you the ropes. Not baby sit. What if the prince gets angry?" The older servant frowned worriedly.

Merlin bit his lip and looked anxiously up at Mordred who frowned at Morris. "Then I will take the blame. I am his servant now." If Mordred thought he would be putting the dark haired man in his place he was sorely mistaken when Morris laughed.

"Yes, thank you for that! You don't know how relieved I am. It worked out great, Sir Ronald's servant, Phillip, has just retired so I get his job," he grinned appreciatively and beckoned Mordred to follow him into the kitchens. The boys followed and Merlin tightened his grip on Mordred's hand when they entered the room. It was a big room made smaller by all the people in it and the stoves cooking a never ending amount of food.

A wave of heat washed over them and Mordred felt his skin prickle beneath his cloak. All of the cooks and servants looked up as the three entered and a collective _coo_ was emitted by the women at seeing the two younger boys. And then a giggle as Merlin hid behind Mordred. The light eyed boy was tempted to hide behind Morris himself but firmly stood still. Morris coughed uncomfortably beside him before he went to the breakfast table. "Alright, so this here is where you'll get the prince's food," he told Mordred as they made their way to the table. The boy smiled tensely at all the people calling greetings to them. Merlin resolutely kept his chin tucked into his chest, relying on Mordred to direct him safely. "The prince likes a variety of foods each day so you'll want to change it up. He had eggs yesterday so he won't want that today," Morris continued on and Mordred avidly gave him his attention.

"And he likes meat, so give him lots of that," the smiling former servant said while grabbing a tray. "Sometimes he likes warmed mead to drink but not when he's training later. Here," Morris passed the tray to Mordred who pried his hand out of Merlin's and grabbed it. The child grabbed the back of his cloak instead and glanced surreptitiously at their declining audience.

"Alright, meat and no eggs," Mordred said to himself and began to put ham and sausages into the ornate plate on the tray. He blinked before adding wedges of cheese and three small tomatoes. His eyes then looked to Morris expectantly.

"Some bread would be good too," he said and went to get some tea for the prince. Mordred nodded and grabbed two hunks of bread. He then walked to Morris who placed the tea on the tray.

"So he has training today?" Mordred asked a little nervously and followed the nodding Morris out.

"Yep, you'll learn the schedule eventually." He glanced at Mordred. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to do the armour and stuff today. Luckily he doesn't dress in full armour for training- well at least not today- so you won't need to worry about that until the tournament."

"Tournament?" Mordred asked sharply.

"It's coming up in a few days. Final round of celebrations."

Mordred bit his lip as he kept pace with Morris who was hurrying out of the kitchens. They both sighed in relief as they left the stifling heat of the kitchens behind.

"What kind of tournament?" Mordred asked excitedly.

"You know," Morris said and glanced at him, "the kind where knights come and advance through rounds. The prince is the reigning champion."

Mordred was not aware of the shine his eyes took but he allowed a huge grin to light his face. "How many knights are coming? Do they fight to the death?"

Morris furrowed his brow at him. "Not usually since it's the knights' rules. But it can happen. You are not actually excited, are you? It's pretty scary stuff."

Mordred immediately schooled his face into a neutral expression. "I'm interested in seeing it, that's all," Mordred spoke in an off-hand voice. But the second Morris turned his gaze away; Mordred flashed Merlin an excited smile. "But we will get to see training today?"

"Well, you won't be just watching. You're there to do what the prince tells you to. Just be glad he's not training alone today," Morris told him and could not hide a wince.

Mordred was just about to ask another question when Morris stopped in front of the prince's chambers. He glanced at Prince Arthur's door and looked to the older servant who gave a fleeting look to a softly smiling Merlin. Morris then nodded and pushed the door open. Mordred followed while Merlin was trying to peek past them to see the prince.

And so began Mordred's first day as Arthur's servant.

o}O{o

Sunlight hit his closed eyelids and Arthur groaned. A high voice then called a good morning and the prince opened his eyes quizzically because he was fairly sure Morris did not sound like a child.

He sat up and laid eyes on a scene he was unused to. Three figures stood in his chambers and he dragged his eyes to Morris, down to Mordred, and then further down to Merlin who was beaming at him. Arthur blinked as the events of the previous night flowed through his mind. Morris bowed and Mordred mimicked him. Merlin remained upright and smiling but then Mordred pushed him into a bow.

"Here is your breakfast, Sire," Mordred then said and stepped forward with a tray piled with food. He set it on the table and then hesitated when Arthur just sat there. "...A thank you would not be remiss."

"What?" Arthur asked sharply.

"He- he knows not what he says, Sire," Morris stuttered and ushered Mordred to the prince's closet. The look Mordred sent him proved Morris' statement very wrong.

Arthur glanced at the boy as he passed, and the blonde man got out of bed and went to take his usual seat. Merlin looked to the two older servants who were occupied selecting clothes and he slunk around the table within Arthur's line of vision. The prince looked up to meet the boy's big eyes and he paused for a second before resuming chewing. Merlin made his way to a chair in a way that Arthur figured the boy thought was sneaky, and he climbed upon it. He blinked at the sight of the child's shoulders and head being the only thing above the table, with his large ears peeking out of his unruly black hair.

"Merlin," Mordred scolded and ousted him out of the chair. The boy scowled at Mordred who ignored him and turned to Arthur.

"I'm sorry, Sire, he promised me that he would be good," Mordred started and threw a glare at Merlin. "If you would allow him to stay with me while I work, I would be eternally grateful." Mordred threw in a bow.

The prince turned his gaze to Merlin and he knew that even if he had intended to say no, failure would have been be swift and imminent. Huge blue eyes looked innocently at him, and Merlin arranged his childish features into a slight pout. Arthur didn't know how anyone could deny him anything- he was terribly endearing.

"I don't see a problem with it," Arthur said to the surprise of both himself and Morris. "And he may sit if he wants to."

Mordred gave a small smile. "Thank you, Sire."

Behind them Morris gave a choking sound but was ignored as Merlin grinned happily.

"Would you like to sit down, Merlin?" Arthur asked him and gestured to the seat the boy had occupied. The child gave a sweet smile and nodded, then clambered onto the chair in a hurry. Arthur and Mordred exchanged a smile before they realized what they were doing. The prince quickly went back to his breakfast and Mordred followed Morris' lead in cleaning around the chambers.

"So," Arthur ventured, and Merlin looked away from surveying the chambers and blinked as if he was surprised that Arthur was talking to him. "How are you liking Camelot?" Arthur asked because he felt a need to fill the silence. He was rewarded when Merlin grinned and nodded his head.

The prince did not see Mordred send a curious look in his direction as he learned to do chores. "And you like Gaius?" Another nod.

"Are you hungry?" Arthur abruptly asked and felt a little guilty for not asking earlier. Not that a prince was supposed to share his food with a five year old child.

Merlin shook his head and seemed content to stare at him. It unnerved Arthur a bit but he went back to his breakfast. He ate in silence, and wondered if during the rest of his meals, the quiet little boy would stare wordlessly at him. Little did he know that in just a couple of months, the thought of Merlin being quiet would be a completely foreign concept.

After he finished breakfast he grabbed his clothes from Morris and went behind the dressing screen, his pride refusing to allow an eleven year old boy to help him. It took a while but he completed the task successfully and came out to the sound of his sword being drawn from his scabbard. Arthur watched as his new servant held the heavy sword in both his hands with an awestruck glow in his eyes. Morris watched with a horrified expression on his face and Merlin appeared to be disinterested in the blade and instead picked at his cloak.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Arthur smirked. Mordred snapped his eyes to Arthur and floundered for the sheath. Before Mordred could try and put the sword inside and chop his fingers off, Arthur grabbed them both and did it for him.

"I'm sorry, Sire," Mordred glanced up at him and then averted his eyes.

"Are you interested in swordplay?" Arthur asked while buckling the sword to his belt.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing the knights train."

"Hm, then you would be the first servant I've had to do so." The prince looked around for something and Morris came with his head down and offered him the shoulder guard. Arthur took it and put in on with Morris' help, and Mordred was watching avidly.

"Alright," he addressed Mordred, "go to the armoury and get my mace and crossbow, then meet me in the training field."

"Yes Sire. Come, Merlin," Mordred forgot to bow and beckoned Merlin to him. The boy sprang out of the chair and skipped to Mordred's side. Morris bowed and led the boys out, and Arthur watched them go with a thoughtful expression on his face.

He began to walk to the training field and thought he might just be able to get used to this unexpected turn of events.

o}O{o

* * *

**So how was that? Hopefully everyone hasn't forgotten about this story! **

**Laura- Thanks very much! I apologize for the late update, but hopefully you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Thank you for reading! And please drop a review if you liked it**


	11. Finding Home II

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter, just a tiny bit longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy :)**

**And a big thank you to my beta Paralelsky!**

* * *

o}O{o

Mordred stood beside Arthur in the sun drenched field. He was unaware of the smile on his face as he looked around at the knights. He then glanced back at Merlin who was sitting beside Morris on the grass, on the other side of a short fence. Merlin was staring at his lap, avoiding looking at the foreign knights.

"Alright," Arthur said as he took the sword Mordred carefully offered him. "Be ready to come should I need you." Mordred nodded and the prince turned away.

But before he took more than a few steps, Mordred's voice called him back.

"Prince Arthur?"

Arthur turned to look at Mordred who was fidgeting slightly.

"Thank you for earlier... for treating Merlin like a person. Because he doesn't talk, people tend to ignore him. Or at least most of the druids did," Mordred told him and his gaze held Arthur where he was. "But you actually talk to _him_ instead of me and treating him like he's an idiot...thank you." Mordred bowed and retreated to where Merlin was, leaving a rather flummoxed prince behind.

The knights all looked appraisingly at the new servant, causing Mordred to straighten his back and meet their gazes coldly. Some of them laughed, but others tilted their heads curiously at him; he noticed that Leon, the knight he met before, was one of them.

He turned his back and smiled when he got to Merlin. "Isn't this exciting, Merlin?"

Merlin looked up from the ground and glanced at the knights. He twitched uncomfortably when he found that many eyes were centered on him, and his fingers reached to grasp the collar of his cloak. Mordred turned and saw that the knight's stares were dubious and just a bit unfriendly as they looked to the five year old boy. Mordred then narrowed his eyes and speared those knights with a frosty glare.

"Stop looking at them like that, you'll get put in the stocks," Morris whispered. Mordred merely sniffed disdainfully and carried on as he was.

Arthur then called the knights to attention and Mordred unconsciously sat straighter. He refused to grin as the knights began their training.

When Arthur ordered them to pair off and fight each other with maces, Mordred could no longer hide his smile. He looked down at Merlin, expecting him to be just as excited as he was. His face fell however, when his eyes assured him that the boy was much more interested in looking at the bogey he had pulled out of his nose.

"Merlin!" Mordred hissed and Merlin quickly wiped his finger on the grass beside him. Mordred glanced at the knights to see if anyone had seen Merlin, and then sighed with relief, realizing they had not. Merlin grinned at him and Mordred couldn't help a smile of his own. He ruffled Merlin's hair and turned his shining eyes back to the knights. And before Merlin could try again, Mordred grabbed his wrist causing Merlin to huff.

The session went on without Mordred losing interest and he was more than happy to help the other servants set up the archery targets when called for. The arrows kept flying into the targets with loud _thunks_, at the end of each round Mordred would pry them out of the targets and set them in a quiver. Merlin, however, continued to avoid looking at the training ground and resorted to pulling up the grass.

This carried on until the sun climbed high in the sky to signal noon. Arthur called the end of the session and made his way to Mordred while undoing his piece of armour.

"Alright, take these back to the armoury." Arthur passed him the crossbow, sword, mace and shoulder brace. "After that have Morris instruct you on chores and how I like things done. If you finish quickly, you have free time until you bring me dinner which I will be taking late."

"Yes Sire." He grabbed the items and Morris thankfully grabbed the sword and mace before they could fall. Mordred looked to Arthur when the prince looked like he wanted to say something. But the next second Arthur cleared his throat and turned away, heading back to the castle.

"Alright." Morris clasped his hands together. "Let's go." He began walking toward the armoury with Mordred and Merlin close behind. On the way, Merlin worked up the courage to let go of Mordred's cloak, but let his hands fiddle nervously in front of him. Mordred sent him an encouraging smile which Merlin returned. They entered the empty armoury and Morris directed Mordred to put Arthur's things in the designated spot. That done, Morris handed Mordred the tournament spaulder so that he could learn how to polish it. But when Mordred made for the exit, he stopped when two figures entered the open doorway: knights from the training session walked in and stared down at him with unfriendly eyes. If Mordred remembered correctly, and he knew that he did, their names were Sirs Lloyd and Nathaniel.

"You saved the prince's life." Lloyd frowned inquisitively at Mordred.

"That is correct," Mordred replied stonily, not liking the knight's tone.

"Mind who you are speaking to, boy," Nathaniel said in a hard brogue.

Mordred felt Merlin slip behind him and cling to his cloak which caused him to stare at his boots. "My apologies."

Morris was busy ducking his head while Sir Lloyd sneered at them. "And what reason is there for your little whelp to follow behind? The prince is too busy to be looking after children."

Mordred looked up slowly at him, his turquoise eyes colder than ice. Nathanial noticed a flash of uncertainty in the other knight's eyes before Lloyd gritted his teeth. "Do _not_ call him a whelp," Mordred hissed.

Morris cleared his throat fearfully. "Ex-excuse me Sirs. I am so sorry for his insolence, he- he is but a boy," the older servant grovelled and bowed repeatedly.

"Silence, servant," Lloyd growled and Morris backed away hastily.

Merlin's grip became tighter on Mordred's cloak and the older boy felt him trembling. "Do the knights of Camelot take pleasure in scaring children?" Mordred sneered, "You think this makes you look strong?"

Before Lloyd could take a threatening step forward, another knight swept into the armoury. Sir Leon looked to Nathaniel and Lloyd and his brow relaxed, but not in a good way. "What are you doing here? You have patrols."

The two knights stood straighter and Nathaniel spoke. "I apologize, Sir Leon. We wanted to investigate Prince Arthur's new servant and the boy," he said honestly.

"They are none of your concern," Leon spoke sharply, "Mordred has earned his place and it is up to the prince to decide on Merlin." He then turned to Mordred and his tone became less stern. "I trust Prince Arthur has allowed him to follow you while you attend to your duties?"

"Yes Sir," Mordred also eased his manner.

Sir Leon turned a hard gaze to the knights. "That is all you need to know then," he told them.

The two knights nodded respectfully to him and Lloyd strode out. Nathaniel followed close behind him after giving a curious look to Mordred.

Merlin inched out from behind Mordred to reveal half his face, and Leon met his curious eyes. The knight allowed his face to soften before turning seriously to Mordred.

"Many knights are curious about you two," Leon told him.

"They wish to test me. And they don't want children to tarnish their honour." Mordred flicked his eyes towards Merlin.

"You have a sharp mind," Leon acknowledged. "And the knights will have to learn to accept the prince's decisions."

"Have you?" Mordred asked. Behind them Morris licked his lips uncomfortably.

"I trust Prince Arthur's judgement," said Leon, "Now I believe we both have duties to attend to."

"Yes, m'lord," Mordred bowed his head respectfully. He looked up to see Leon's retreating back and behind him Morris huffed a sigh a relief.

"Come on, let's get to work… And hopefully we will be done soon," Morris told Mordred and walked out of the armoury. Mordred grabbed Merlin's hand and followed Morris out, listening to the man's jumbled muttering.

Mordred spent the next few hours learning how to do chores: polishing armour, cleaning floors, cleaning windows, dusting, doing laundry (which took Morris quite a while because the wash women were busy fawning over the two boys), and a plethora of other tedious chores. Mordred only had one complaint and that was when they went to the stables.

"Are there not stable hands to muck out the horses?" Mordred complained with his nose slightly wrinkled. He gazed appraisingly at the horses sticking their heads out of their stalls. Beside him Merlin gasped excitedly and tried to veer to the nearest horse but his guardian firmly held him back.

"Oh there are," Morris sighed, "but Prince Arthur likes to have his servant do it occasionally. That is one thing I will _not_ miss."

Mordred frowned and Morris continued to ramble. "Well I won't miss anything really, it was- I mean," Morris coughed uncomfortably, "working for the prince was great. Best job I could ask for. He was..." He trailed off when he looked back and saw that Mordred was not paying him any attention.

"I suppose I will need to learn to groom Arthur's horse?" Mordred mused.

"Ah yes, and learn to ride one as well," Morris nodded, glad to get on topic once more.

This certainly grabbed the boy's attention. "Ride them?" he asked incredulously. Mordred could practically feel Merlin's grin. The child was trying to strain against him again, but how was he to know a horse wouldn't bite Merlin's head off if he got too close? They were big.

"Well of course. You'll have to go on patrols with him you know. Well maybe, most knights leave their servants behind but not the prince. Have you ridden a horse before?"

"No," Mordred frowned.

"Something for later then." Morris waved his hand absently. "But you should meet Arthur's horse for now. Get him to know you before you start grooming him." He delved into his pocket and brought out three small apples, giving them to Mordred.

"Don't go anywhere, Merlin," Mordred ordered when he was forced to take his hand off the boy. Merlin gave him a small pout but stayed where he was. Morris then grabbed the reigns and bridle that were hanging on the hook just outside the first stall.

The boys looked at Morris as he went into the stall and gingerly brought out an impressive light bay horse out. The horse snorted and snapped at Morris' fingers. The servant yelped but managed to avoid the horse's teeth.

"This is Hengroen," he huffed. "Give him the apples so he doesn't bite you right away. And keep the boy away because he isn't too friendly with anyone but the prince."

"His name is Merlin," Mordred told Morris but was looking at the horse. The young servant was inclined to believe Morris because Hengroen was stamping his hoof with what he imagined was annoyance. Then quick as lightning, Merlin stole an apple from him and bounded to the horse.

"Merlin!" Mordred quickly followed him but stopped when Hengroen tilted his head at the boy who was offering him an apple. Morris gave a scandalized huff, but allowed the horse to bend his neck down. Hengroen took the apple from Merlin's hands and loudly chewed on the fruit. Merlin smiled and beamed at Mordred who was not all that surprised. Selwyn's donkey had taken to Merlin after all.

Hengroen stuck his head in front of Merlin and stared at him. Merlin obligingly ran his small hands above his nose. "Well I'll be," Morris said as Merlin continued to pet the horse. "I've never seen him be nice to anyone."

"Animals like Merlin," Mordred told him earnestly. He then offered the remaining two apples to Hengroen who eyed him before accepting the treats. The horse gave a snort when he looked at him and Mordred did not know whether to be offended or not.

"Go on, try to pet him. Mind your fingers," Morris prompted. Mordred swallowed and tried not to think about how big the horse was as he reached out his arm. Hengroen did not try to bite him but he gave a harsh sniff when he touched his head. Mordred quickly withdrew his hand and kept it to his side. "Well that's enough for now," Morris stated and led Hengroen back into his stall. There was a loud grunt and Morris came out with his finger in his mouth. He glanced down at Merlin and his face softened. "Don't worry, little guy, you will have plenty of times to see him later."

Merlin blinked and inched behind Mordred but could not hide a smile. Morris sent him a grin and then looked for a pitchfork, his grin diminishing. "Alright, I'll show you how to muck it all out."

Luckily, Morris only showed him _how_ to do it and then they were off to the next item on the list without actually doing the chore. Mordred suspected that they did not do any of it because Morris was too lazy. Not that Mordred minded, he had no wish to clean anything before absolutely necessary. After that, Morris showed Mordred the kennels and where the leads were to walk Prince Arthur's dogs. The older servant did not even look in the dogs' direction to the disappointment of Merlin and even Mordred, though he hid it. Morris then sent them home to grab something to eat before tending to Arthur's dinner.

For once, Merlin ate without picking at anything and was done before Mordred. Gaius tried to get Merlin to go to bed afterwards but the boy refused. "If you are grumpy tomorrow it will be your own fault," Mordred warned to which Merlin gave him a cool look. The physician laughed and admitted defeat. When Mordred was finished, he thanked Gaius and began to head to the kitchens where Morris would meet them. They would be rather early but Merlin's constant staring at the dinner table was beginning to grate on his nerves. As they walked out of the chambers, Mordred found that he was eager to finish the day so he could start tomorrow without Morris. Not that he disliked the servant, but Mordred liked independence more_._

o}O{o

When they got to the kitchens they stood against the wall, looking at the multitude of servants watching them as they came to and fro. Mordred had never been very patient with anyone but Merlin so he did not think twice about deciding not to wait for Morris. "Alright, Merlin," he said and looked down at his charge seriously. "Keep hold of my cloak, I don't want you getting hurt with all the people in there."

Merlin nodded and reached out a hand to grab Mordred's teal cloak. The older boy ruffled his hair before delving through the entrance. Once again everyone stared, and this time there were a lot more eyes watching them. He could feel the slight tugs on his cloak, but he wouldn't let Merlin retreat. The child knew what Mordred had to do and had to learn to follow through with his decisions. However, it did not stop Mordred's light blue eyes from boring into any who stared. And even though many were not looking at _him_, Mordred made his gaze be felt; it was a trick he learned from watching Selwyn, and proved to be quite effective.

Mordred successfully grabbed a platter of food for the prince and a goblet with a small flagon of wine. He nodded to those that greeted him and encouraged Merlin to acknowledge them as well, but the stubborn boy firmly studied the floor. They were close to the exit when someone stood in Mordred's path, forcing them to stop. He looked up to see a middle aged man with greying brown hair, clothed in livery and sporting an ugly glower.

Mordred said nothing and merely frowned at him, forcing the servant to speak first. "Who do you think you are, boy?" he growled.

"That is hardly a polite introduction," Mordred informed him. Merlin hid fully behind Mordred and clutched his cloak. Some servants ignored them, but many stopped to watch, and some called warnings to the leering servant which was how Mordred found out his name was Ivor. "Ivor." Mordred said the name haughtily.

"You think you can just waltz into Camelot and pretend like you own the place?" Ivor put his hands on his bony hips. Mordred was sorely tempted to say yes, but he kept his mouth shut. "You haven't even worked a day in your life have you? And yet _you_ get to be the prince's servant along with your snot nosed brat." Merlin stiffened behind him and held on tighter.

Anger flared up inside Mordred and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Ivor sneered at him to cover up the flash of doubt Mordred caught in his eyes. "Leave Merlin out of this," he said dangerously. For the moment the middle aged servant had insulted Merlin, it had become something. "You are just angry that I have a higher rank than you do."

Ivor gritted his teeth and drew himself up. "Watch what you –"

"Ivor," a gruff voice barked. They both turned to view a grey haired servant standing beside them. Merlin still had his face glued downwards. "What do you think you are doing?"

This servant was familiar to Mordred and the fact that the man was not wearing livery clued him into the fact that he was high ranking. The next second Mordred remembered the man as the one who was waiting on King Uther at the feast. This was one of the King's servants.

"Rupert," Ivor mumbled and then spoke clearer. "We were merely having a chat."

The older man frowned. "The boy is right, Ivor. He serves the prince so I suggest you show some respect."

"He's a child!" Ivor hissed.

"A child who saved the prince's life. Need I remind you that while he risked his own skin, _you_ were cowering on the floor."

A smile grew on Mordred's face as Ivor spluttered. "You can leave now. And do not let me see you harassing them again."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ivor spat sarcastically and threw a glare at Mordred whose smile had turned into a challenging smirk. He _hoped_ Ivor and he would cross paths again, and Mordred would show him that he should never have said a word against Merlin. Mordred could not very well best him physically but he could definitely take Ivor down a few pegs.

And when he learned how to use a sword, he would show Sir Lloyd not to make the same mistake. Mordred stilled. Now where had that thought come from? "Are you alright, lad?" Rupert asked him, shaking Mordred out of his inviting thoughts.

"Yes," Mordred said and felt Merlin still clinging on his cloak. From the shaking, Mordred guessed he was crying and his anger returned with a vengeance. "Thank you for helping," Mordred bit out.

"Of course. You are Prince Arthur's servant after all," Rupert smiled. "Ivor is someone to be ignored. You should run along, before the food gets cold."

"Thank you, it was good to meet you," Mordred said politely before continuing on his way.

"Oh, and Mordred," Rupert called, causing the boy to look back. "Many are envious of your position. The prince is known for sacking his servants so several will most likely encourage that avenue. Do not let them bully you into giving up, although I do not think it will be a problem for you." He gave a final smile before going to get the king's food.

When the man's back was turned Mordred finally left the kitchens, but instead of turning right to get to Arthur's chambers, he took a left. He turned a few corners before setting the tray of food on the floor and kneeling down to face Merlin. He took the boy's chin and coaxed it up. Tears were dripping from the boy's eyelashes and his nose was running above his trembling lips. Mordred knew exactly what was wrong.

"You are _not_ a snot nosed brat, Merlin. You hear me?"

Merlin sniffed and averted his eyes since Mordred held his chin. "Merlin." Mordred waited until cobalt blue eyes met his own. "Who are you going to believe, that mean man? Or me?" The younger boy blinked and pointed at Mordred who nodded. "Good. Now, you know how sad it makes me to see you cry. Where's that smile?" Mordred wiped away Merlin's tears and poked him on the nose. The young warlock gave a small smile before wrapping his arms around Mordred's neck. The servant returned the hug for a few moments before drawing away and sending Merlin a smile.

"Do you want to see Arthur, Merlin?" Mordred asked and Merlin nodded. He stood up and grabbed the tray. "Come on then, let's go." Mordred led the way and Merlin immediately grabbed onto his cloak, and this time Mordred did not try to persuade him out of it. They turned into the hall to the kitchens and met Morris who was running out of the warm room.

"There you are! Sorry I was late- Sir Phillip needed - what were you doing that way?" he panted and rested his hands on his knees. The servant's reprieve was short lived as Mordred passed him by with Merlin on his heels.

Mordred did not respond but Morris found his answer when Merlin glanced back and he glimpsed the boy's red eyes and nose. "What happened?"

"Ivor," Mordred spat.

"Ooh." Morris made a sympathetic face. "Don't listen to him, Merlin, everyone around here knows he's a big old jerk." His smile turned into a grin when Merlin gave him a small smile.

"Yes, the king's servant Rupert, implied as much," Mordred said to Morris.

"Rupert? That old goat? Sour puss that one," Morris continued, encouraged by Mordred's cordial tone. "You know, I've never seen him smile in all the years I've been here. Not even when he was promoted as the King's servant. I suppose he's alright though."

"He got rid of Ivor for us. Watch the step, Merlin," Mordred spoke as they climbed the first set of steps. Merlin heeded his warning and tightened his grip on Mordred's cloak.

"Yes well, Ivor's mouth can run away with him. Only listens to higher ranking servants. Though I don't think he'll listen to you. No offence."

"I gathered that from our first meeting," the young servant said flatly. He did not say much else and let Morris prattle on until they reached the prince's chambers. Mordred had to balance the tray of food in his hands while he opened the door and was rather proud that he did it mishap free because Morris was telling him of all the times that he had spilled food right in front of the prince.

"You're late," Arthur's voice called. Mordred and Morris looked to see Arthur stacking papers at his table.

Mordred opened his mouth heatedly but fluidly changed what he was going to say when Morris coughed. "I apologize, _Sire_," he said instead, with only a little ire seeping through. Merlin stayed behind with the older servant as Mordred moved forward to the table. He placed the tray in front of Arthur and poured him the wine.

"I did not give you time off so you could slack and not be on time with my dinner," Arthur frowned before digging into the chicken.

"Yes Sire," Mordred spoke evenly and went to stand behind the prince. Morris had warned him that Arthur was always in foul moods when he was hungry, but Mordred was not impressed by it all the same. The prince busied himself with eating and Mordred took the chance to study Merlin. The boy was standing with his head down, twitching when he felt Mordred's gaze but not looking up. He must not have wanted Arthur to know that he had been crying.

The prince finished quickly and leant back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. Morris stepped forward after bowing. "If that will be all, Sire, I will take my leave."

"Yes, go ahead," Arthur said dismissively.

"If I may Sire, it has been a pleasure to serve you and I shall endeavour to help your current manservant when I am able." Morris looked to Mordred who gave him a tentative smile.

"What you do is none of my business."

"Yes Sire. Goodnight Sire." Morris gave a final bow, before patting Merlin on the head and leaving the room. Arthur's gaze was then drawn to the still boy.

"Would you like more wine?" Mordred asked and pointedly left out the word, 'Sire'.

"No. What's wrong with him?" Arthur nodded his head to Merlin who shifted.

Mordred cleaned up the plates as he replied. "I can't imagine you would be interested, m'lord."

"I asked you a question and you are expected to answer."

Merlin glanced up at their increasingly strained exchange and caught Arthur's alarmed gaze. He quickly ducked his head down and rubbed at his eye.

"A servant called him a name. I don't think he would have cried but he is rather tired now."

"Then why is he not in bed? You are not under the impression that he had to come are you?" Arthur asked, actually sounding a little worried.

"No, Sire, we tried to get him to bed, but he wanted to see you," Mordred replied. Arthur shifted uncomfortably causing his servant to wonder about his apparent talent at making the prince feel guilty.

It was then silent as Mordred cleaned the rest of the dishes until Merlin yawned. "Perhaps you should go for the night and get him to bed. You can take the dishes tomorrow," Arthur told him not unkindly.

"Thank you, Sire." Mordred needed no further prompting and went to the bed to turn the covers back. He strode back to where Merlin was standing and stopped beside the small boy. "Goodnight my lord."

"Yes goodnight...goodnight, Merlin," Arthur ventured and was rewarded when Merlin looked up and smiled. Mordred gave a bow and turned, the younger child hurrying to grab his hand to follow him. On their way back to the physician's chambers, Mordred reflected on his first day, and how hard it appeared to be to remember that Arthur had freed Isaac.

Mordred had never met anyone who had tested his patience so but he had to endeavour to put up with it. It was his destiny after all. To distract himself from that burdening thought, he talked to the increasingly sluggish Merlin. They reached the courtyard and Mordred was stunned at seeing the rosy clouds scattered in the golden saffron sky- he always liked sunsets and seeing one above the castle walls was just marvelous. After admiring it for a moment he strode across it and glanced back to Arthur's chamber window. He could have sworn he had seen the prince looking out but it lasted for a split second and he passed it off as a shadow. Mordred carried on his way and got to Gaius' chambers just to hear a loud bang sound from inside. He was going to be worried until he heard Gaius yell something obscene from inside.

"Those were bad words, Merlin," Mordred told him before opening the door. Merlin nodded understandably, very used to those words coming out of Mordred's mouth every time they were around Rolf. Merlin's lips tugged down in a slight pout upon remembering the nice druid but then a grin formed on his face upon seeing Gaius.

Beside him, Mordred chuckled at the physician. "Ah, I see you have the worst timing imaginable," Gaius said dryly as he looked for a cloth to wipe away the soot covering his face. Mordred glanced at the smoking beaker on Gaius' workbench and let go of Merlin's hand to go and open the window. At once cool air wafted in to clear the pungent smoke. "Thank you, Mordred." The young servant turned and did not succeed at keeping in a laugh. Half of Gaius' right eyebrow was singed off. The physician waved his hand dismissively. "Happens all the time."

Merlin's previous tears were forgotten as he grinned at Gaius, and Mordred hid disappointment that the boy did not laugh. "Well I am glad I amuse you, Merlin" the old man said and smiled at the child. Merlin nodded, causing Gaius to chuckle.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day though, don't you Merlin?" Mordred asked. He wasn't surprised when Merlin shook his head but began to lead him to their room anyway. "Say goodnight to Gaius."

Merlin hurried over to Gaius who bent forward to receive a hug. "Goodnight, Merlin," Gaius smiled. He stood up and held his back when Merlin went back to Mordred.

Unsurprisingly it did not take Mordred long to put Merlin to bed. All Mordred had to do was give Merlin a goodnight kiss and tuck him in. He was back out to Gaius within minutes and gratefully sat down at the table. Gaius finished clearing away the remains of his experiment before taking a seat across from Mordred and asking him about the day. The boy told him of the knight training which he was particularly excited about, the rude knights, Sir Leon, Arthur's horse, how they didn't get to see the dogs, Ivor and Rupert, Morris, and how Arthur was confusing.

It was dark when he finished, the only light being the small candles around the chambers that Gaius had lit mid conversation. Mordred didn't think that he had said so many words together in his whole life and said as much to the physician. "Well you know what they say about good company," was the old man's light reply.

Gaius then opened his mouth just to shut it, causing Mordred to stare at him expectantly. The boy felt the mood turn serious and he sat straighter. "Mordred. Do you know of the dragon beneath the castle?"

"…Yes, Uther managed to capture him a few years ago. He's the last of his kind." Mordred said evasively. "Why?"

"I need to tell you something. About Merlin's father."

"What?" Mordred asked eagerly.

Gaius looked away before pinning Mordred with a solemn gaze. "Do you know what a dragonlord is?"

"Isaac told me that they can command dragons. Was Merlin's father...?"

"Yes. And Mordred, the power is passed down from father to son in death."

"What?" Mordred said sharply.

"Merlin has the potential to be a dragonlord. I know not if his father is still living but their power extends more than to just commanding them," Gaius told him.

"What do you mean?"

"They share a bond. Only made stronger since they are both creatures of the old religion. But Kilgharrah is the last dragon and Merlin may be the last dragonlord. Together, they are a force to be reckoned with. I do not know the extent of a dragonlord's power- only Kilgharrah knows."

"I am grateful but why are you telling me this?" Mordred asked curiously.

Gaius sighed. "I have no doubt Merlin will find Kilgharrah eventually,"- here Mordred shifted- "and you need to make sure that he is not taken advantage of."

"What does he want with Merlin?" Mordred asked seriously.

"That I do not know, but the dragon cannot be trusted. He yearns to gain revenge for his kin."

"I'll watch over him, Gaius."

"I know you will," Gaius smiled, "now you too should go to sleep."

"Alright." Mordred stood up but faltered when the sound of hysterical crying and screaming reached his ears. "Oh no," he breathed. Mordred raced to their room to Merlin who was having a nightmare.

o}O{o

* * *

**Mordred's first day as Arthur's servant! How did everyone like it?**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Oh if anyone has something they want to see in this story, I'd love to take suggestions. It may not show up for quite a while but it just might pop up one day :)**


	12. Finding Home III

**Thank you to my lovely beta, Paralelsky!**

***Super extremely important note at the bottom***

* * *

o}O{o

Morgana's chamber door shut softly as her maidservant left for the night. The candle Gwen had left, the only source of light in the dark chambers was swaying on its wick. The drapes were drawn to block out the bright stars and all was still. But then sudden movement from the sole figure in the room broke the tranquility- Morgana began to toss and turn, helpless in the throes of a nightmare. It was not yet midnight and the king's ward had never begun dreaming so soon after falling asleep. She was wrapped in the satin sheets and her raven coloured hair was splayed chaotically around her head. Morgana's porcelain brow wrinkled in distress and her face pressed against her pillow.

The next moment she bolted upright as her loud gasp filled the room and she looked around to ground herself, only to fancy that the shadows grew in the corners- half expecting the cloaked, stocky man from her dream to jump out at her. Morgana held a delicate hand to her thumping heart and she knew she would not get back to sleep any time soon. She steeled her courage and slid out of bed and into her slippers, heading warily toward her window. Morgana peeled back the drapes and was dismayed to see that the clear night the day had promised was overshadowed with clouds. Drops of rain were beginning to tap on the castle and she listened to the increasing storm for a few moments before making up her mind. The lady found her fur stole and wrapped it around her shoulders before heading out the door and toward the physician's chambers.

Morgana's feet were noiseless as they tread through the stone halls and she froze when footsteps sounded around the corner. She tensed and wished she remembered to bring a dagger or at least some kind of weapon. But when it was a knight that came into her line of sight she schooled her expression- immensely relieved that it was not the druid from her dreams.

"My lady!" Sir Leon exclaimed surprised, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I fancied a walk to Gaius' chambers," she said offhandedly, knowing she was not fooling the knight.

"Then would you allow me the honour of escorting you, my lady?" he asked and bowed.

Morgana was going to refuse before she thought better of it. "Please," she said instead and continued on her way. Leon followed silently behind her with an unnoticed smile and she was tempted to make conversation but was not ready to concede another loss by talking first. In the end they made their way in a silence that was neither awkward nor comfortable.

"My lady," he said when they stopped outside the door. "I will wait until you decide to head back."

"Thank you, Sir Leon," Morgana said to him and flashed a small smile before going through the held open door. She smirked to herself when she heard Leon clear his throat as he shut the door behind her. Morgana then looked around the cluttered chambers and immediately noted something was amiss. There were lit candles throughout the room but Gaius was not in and his bed not slept in. Then she heard something that broke her heart; a child sobbing, and she knew it was Merlin despite never hearing his voice before.

She strode resolutely to the boys' room and knocked softly before entering. Morgana poked her head in to see Gaius standing in front of the door and Mordred sitting on a bed, rocking the distressed Merlin on his lap.

"My lady!" Gaius exclaimed. Mordred glanced at her before turning his attention back to Merlin, speaking soothing words that she could not hear.

"What is the matter?" she ignored Gaius and asked. Morgana felt a lump grow in her own throat as each of Merlin's wails felt like it battered her heart.

"Poor boy had a nightmare," Gaius answered, not offended in the slightest by her understandable lack of greeting.

Morgana moved past Gaius and went to sit on the bed beside Mordred. "Merlin?" she asked softly. The boy's cries did not cease and his face remained buried in Mordred's shirt.

"He gets like this every time," Mordred informed her quietly, "you do not need to worry."

"He has nightmares often?" Morgana asked.

"Not for a few days, but yes."

Morgana frowned and opened her arms. "Give him here."

Mordred was going to protest but refrained from doing so upon seeing the lady's stern expression. He slid Merlin over to her and the boy stiffened before relaxing in Morgana's hold. She rested his head on her shoulder and stroked his hair. "It's alright Merlin, you're safe now." The boy's crying lessened after she kissed his hair and his fingers found her long tresses. The rain outside quieted and eventually stopped, Morgana thinking that the silence put the boy to sleep. She looked at the stunned Mordred who had gotten off the bed and she gently laid Merlin down. Morgana couldn't resist smiling at his sleeping face and she took off her fur shawl and set it on him.

She then turned and the two males followed her out the door. "You have quite a way with children, my lady," Gaius said when they were in the main room.

"You said I have the same features as his mother did? Perhaps that is why. The poor boy."

"Thank you Morgana, you did not have to do that," Mordred told her and gave her a smile.

"How could I not?" she asked and glanced back to the closed door. "Isn't there something you can do for him, Gaius?"

Mordred looked to Gaius as he explained. "As Mordred said, he hasn't had a nightmare since he has come to Camelot. I am hoping that they go away with time. Besides, children Merlin's age should not be drinking any such remedies until they are older. I assume that is why you came, my lady?"

Mordred looked from Gaius to Morgana quizzically.

"You know me too well," Morgana offered a half hearted smile.

"Those remedies truly work?" Mordred cut in quietly.

"Yes, Gaius can work miracles, can't you Gaius?" the lady said.

The physician huffed and shuffled to one of his stores. "I am afraid miracles lie outside my area of expertise. But this should do." He came back and held out a small vial with a mustard yellow liquid inside.

"Thank you," Morgana said graciously and then faced Mordred. "Make sure you drop by with Merlin tomorrow, Mordred. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Morgana," Mordred said the same time Gaius did.

The king's ward opened the door and was greeted to Sir Leon's bow. "Thank you once again, Sir Leon."

"It is my pleasure, my lady," he said as he followed her. She couldn't help but smile slightly; she knew that Leon wasn't going to ask about her missing shawl, knowing he certainly did not mind its absence.

o}O{o

It was warm in the physician's chambers, and the morning sunlight wafted lazily into the room. The light shone brightly on the back of the small figure seated at the table causing Merlin's unruly black hair to glisten red in the light. He looked around when he heard Gaius tottering back to the table; the old man placed an apple, a book, and a goblet in the center to add to the various items spread out on the surface.

"Alright, Merlin," Gaius said while walking to the chair across from Merlin and sitting on it. "Would you like to play a game?"

Merlin looked at all of the items Gaius went through the trouble of getting to the table and he nodded slowly, unwilling to offend the physician. Gaius smiled and reached for the red and blue patches of cloth and putting them in front of the unenthusiastic boy. "Alright," Gaius started and held up one of the pieces of parchment that he had prepared earlier. "I want you to look at the word on here and point to the colour it says."

Merlin glanced up at Gaius before reading the large letters and then touching the red cloth in front of him. "Very good, Merlin!" Gaius beamed at him and when the child did not look fazed by the compliment the old man faltered. "Come now," he said softly, "where is that cheer of yours? Hm?"

But Merlin didn't want to be cheerful. Mordred had left him behind after scolding him for not letting anyone know that the weapons from yesterday scared him, which the older boy had puzzled out to have been the reason for his nightmare. Merlin had wanted to be like Mordred and like all the scary swords and things, but he didn't seem to want to look at them. And then he had _the_ nightmare and remembered why it was so very hard to be like his big brother figure.

The boy gave Gaius a shrug causing the physician to sigh and carry on. As the morning wore away, Merlin eventually forgot his bad mood and began to enjoy the game. Gaius hid his surprise at just how many words the boy recognized but he was forced to cut the lesson short when Merlin was accidentally causing items to break in his excitement. Gaius had then elected to teach him how to better control his magic, even though it was broad daylight. He went with Merlin to the back room and left the door only slightly ajar so as to not be caught unawares. Gaius was nervous and had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he sat on the bed opposite to the one Merlin was perched on anyway.

"This is very important, Merlin," Gaius told him seriously. The little boy nodded earnestly and waited for Gaius' next words. "You need to learn how to control your magic because your accidental displays are the surest way to get you caught." Merlin blinked and cocked his head to one side, causing Gaius to rethink his phrasing. "Ah...you need to stop using magic by accident. So I am going to teach you small spells to help you," the physician said slowly, gauging Merlin's reaction. The child smiled and nodded forcefully.

"I hope this will work," Gaius muttered under his breath and started by giving Merlin warnings- about the lessons themselves and the magic he would be learning. Merlin was very enthusiastic, and his energy did not dampen in the slightest when most of the spells proved to be beyond him. Gaius was only surprised that he managed to do some of them without any form of incantation. In twenty minutes, the old man figured out that Merlin could move any manner of light objects, conjure flame, manipulate time, and change the colour of Gaius' robes which were now a deep green, with apparently just a thought. Merlin may not be able to execute spells, but Gaius thought it was because of his unwillingness to talk. Not that he needed to since he clearly could use magic without them; but Gaius found that Merlin did not have as many outbursts when he was concentrating on doing a spell.

It was early afternoon when someone knocked on the door to the chambers. Gaius jumped a mile when the knocks broke the silence, and Merlin caused the dresser drawers to fly open in surprise. "Alright, Merlin, no more magic," Gaius said while standing up. He gave a pointed look to the boy who nodded and he travelled down the stairs a little warily. Before he bid whoever it was to enter, he cast an eye about the chambers to make sure there was nothing incriminating, like the floating sock by his head. "Merlin!" he hissed, and snatched the clothing out of the air. The boy looked surprised and then abashed, opting to burrow under the covers from the bed to hide himself.

Gaius swallowed and tried to calm his beating heart. "Enter!"

The door opened abruptly and a guard came feverishly through the threshold. "Gaius! Thank the lord you're in!" he was fidgeting with his hands and switching from foot to foot. "Lady Amelia has gone into labour!"

"What? Already?" Gaius asked aghast and ran around the chambers collecting all he thought he would need. "She is not due for another few weeks! You're sure?"

"Yes!" the guard gasped, "The midwife is in the chambers and the lady is screaming something awful."

"Alright, carry this and wait for me outside. I'll be right there." He passed the items to the distressed guard.

The guard nodded and marched outside the door, using his shoulder to push it shut. Gaius hurried back to Merlin's room to find the boy still sitting under the blankets. "Merlin."

Merlin did not move, seemingly under the impression that Gaius could not see him. "Merlin I know you are there," Gaius told him sharply, "I need you to listen to me."

The boy dragged himself out of the covers with a surprised expression on his face, causing Gaius to smile briefly despite the situation. "I need to go out for a little while, so you will have to stay here by yourself. Remember no magic, and do not leave the chambers." Merlin pouted and sprang off the bed to seize Gaius' hand. "I'm sorry Merlin, but someone needs my help." It was lucky that Merlin let go or else Gaius would have felt extremely guilty for walking out the room. Merlin followed him as Gaius left a note for Mordred and gathered a few other items and herbs. "Remember, no magic. And don't touch anything," Gaius warned.

Merlin sighed and gave him a nod. "Good boy. Now I will see you later." Merlin waved until Gaius was gone and the door was shut, and a bit after as well. He then sighed once more at finding himself alone. Merlin sat on the bed, absently causing Selwyn's elm sprig to float over to him. He stared at it for a few moments before placing it gingerly back in its spot atop the dresser and venturing into the main room. He soon forgot about his disappointment at Gaius leaving as he looked around the chambers. A mischievous smile grew on his face as he began to explore the room which he imagined was now a dangerous forest. Gaius' caution not to touch anything was quickly forgotten and Merlin took great delight in investigating any and every object. He wisely did not pick up the vials with liquid in them for he remembered that the physician had accidentally burned a hole in his boot when he spilled some this morning.

He pulled his scarf out of his pocket and painstakingly tied it on to cover his scarred throat before he shed his cloak on the floor beside the stairs and started to pile the many books lying around the chambers onto it, making a short, single wall. Merlin then went in search of something he could put inside his shelter, venturing into the broom closet. He cleverly made sure the door was almost shut to make sure no wild animals saw him. But then he frowned at the dark space and through great force of will he did not conjure a flame. Just as he was about to open the closet door, the door from the main chambers squeaked open and he perked up, thinking that Gaius was back.

Merlin smiled and anticipated scaring the old physician, certain that he wouldn't get mad at him. But when Merlin peered through the crack in the door, he froze in fear. Ben, one of the unkind druids was standing in the doorway and looking warily around the chambers. Merlin did not dare breathe as Ben slowly ventured into the room; the dark haired man was searching the quarters to make sure they were empty. As his footsteps got closer to the broom cupboard, Merlin pressed himself against the wall and tears blurred his vision as Ben got closer and closer. But then the boy drew in a shaky breath of relief when the cloaked man walked past.

Merlin desperately wanted to run but fear held his limbs where they were. He didn't know where Mordred was, or Arthur or Gaius, or Morgana, or Gwen- and if he ran Ben might see him. Merlin braved a peek and found that Ben was studying his blue cloak that was on the ground. The man's back was toward him and Merlin glanced through the open door to the hallway outside. He wanted to run, but he was scared. He wanted Mordred. Just as the tears seeped out from behind his eyelashes a resounding voice called in his head.

"_Young warlock_." It was the dragon! "_Come to me, Merlin_."

Merlin checked that Ben's back was still turned before he ran out of the closet and out of the physician's chambers. It did not occur to him that Ben did not hear him for terror wholly occupied his heart. It also did not occur to him to stop someone he passed by or a guard for help- he only knew of one that could help him now, and that was the dragon. Merlin caught the guard as he was sleeping off a hangover and tore past him down the steps. He very nearly fell but did not stop until he was panting at the edge of the abyss. His face was flushed, his eyes were bright, and his small chest was heaving but he was so very happy at seeing the great dragon sitting on his perch.

Kilgharrah brought his head close to the frightened boy and spoke quietly. "You should wait here until the druid is gone, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and sniffled. He reached out his tiny hand and laid it on the dragon's lip. Kilgharrah's eyes widened in surprise but he did not move. Merlin waited until his heart stopped trying to beat its way out of his chest before making his way to the rock wall and sliding down next to it. The cold seeped through his thin white cotton shirt and he gave a small shiver. The dragon stared at him and opened his maw, breathing a gust of warm air. Merlin's untidy hair rippled gently around his head and warmth settled into his skin. His clear blue eyes flitted around the dark cavern, and then tiny baubles of light poked holes in the darkness, floating around the vast space. He then stared at Kilgharrah, studying the dragon.

Every drop of water that resounded off in the deep cavern caused the boy to jump as well as the tumbling rocks dropping into the quietly murmuring stream below. Merlin only calmed after an hour of silence with him and the dragon. "I believe he is gone now, little one," Kilgharrah's voice echoed through the cavern, causing far away rocks to dribble down the walls. Merlin blinked at him but did not move. He sat there and picked at his worn leather boots while still staring at the dragon who tilted his head at him. "What a strange little child you are," Kilgharrah mused and said nothing else.

The dragon remained staring at Merlin as if he was remarkably interesting and Merlin remained unperturbed as he stared back. Another silent hour passed before Merlin plucked up enough courage to venture back to the castle. He stood up and gave a hesitant wave to Kilgharrah who nodded his regal head. Merlin turned and ran a hand along the rough and uneven rock as he traipsed to the stairwell and he gave a final look to Kilgharrah before climbing up; he forgot about the small globes of light, leaving them hanging on the curtain of darkness in the cave.

o}O{o

Rosy amber sunlight wafted through the streets of Camelot. The white castle walls shone warmly and shadows were growing in the corners of the courtyard. All the peasants were heading home for supper and Arthur and his friends were lounging on the steps to the castle. He had just dismissed Mordred to go eat his own dinner so he was free to laugh at the jokes Leonard was making, which were really rather offensive towards peasants. Arthur glanced at the passing people and felt the long sting their fleeting fearful looks- once again he sensed their judgement.

As Arthur rolled his eyes at Raymond's boisterous laugh, his gaze was dragged sideways to the shadowy entrance to the far corridor. He immediately noticed pale skin stand out in the dull darkness; Merlin stood against the wall, flitting his eyes nervously around the courtyard with his hands clasped lightly around his throat. The prince may not have seen him if the boy was wearing his dark cloak but his light shirt was revealed, as well as the stone dragon pendent hanging against his blue scarf.

Arthur stood up and paid his friends no heed as he strode to the clearly frightened boy. They called after him and Merlin was drawn to the noise, jumping when he seen the figure of the prince coming toward him. But then when Merlin recognized him, he sent another scrutinizing glance around the courtyard before relaxing.

"Hello, Merlin," Arthur greeted when he got to the boy and knelt in front of him. "Should you be alone?" The prince looked into the hall to see neither Gaius nor Mordred around.

The boy's eyes were wide as he shook his head emphatically and shuffled a small step toward Arthur. Merlin grabbed his sleeve and tugged it, his eyes once again darting around the square, then he pointed to the sword at Arthur's hip. The prince frowned and stood up, casting his own eyes around the courtyard. He only found numerous peasants staring at him oddly and his friends walking towards them.

"Arthur," Alan exclaimed, appalled. "Don't let it touch you!"

Merlin flinched and stepped behind the prince, hiding his face against Arthur's leg. The prince frowned coldly at Alan. "Relax, Whittard."

"What? We're not on a first name basis any longer?" Alan teased.

"Mind your tone," Arthur warned, reminding Alan of his place.

"Yes, Sire," Alan said around a curled lip.

Raymond stepped forward and made a shooing motion with his hand. "Why don't you go run along, you little urchin. Shoo." Merlin revealed half his face to frown at Raymond.

"I'm taking him back to Gaius," Arthur announced and for the first time he was irritated at being followed by his friends. He made sure Merlin was in front of him while he guided him through the courtyard.

"What, he can't say thank you?" Leonard asked.

"He doesn't talk," Arthur said evenly.

"Why not? Does he have a mental affliction?"

Merlin blinked at the words he could not understand, but hunched his shoulders at the tone- he knew that they did not like him.

Arthur stopped to pin Leonard with a hard stare. "He's had a hard time of it," Arthur said quietly. "Now, why don't you all go along and play somewhere else." The prince turned on his heel leaving the three lords behind. They all gave scandalized sniffs before stiffly bowing and stalking off.

Merlin seemed to grow increasingly tense the closer they got to the physician's chambers and Arthur honestly did not remember when he started gripping the hilt of his sword. Merlin's hold on Arthur's coat became tighter when they reached the door which slammed open a moment later.

Merlin scurried behind Arthur and the prince only managed to keep from drawing his sword before he realized it was only Mordred. There was a flurry of movement as Merlin barrelled past him and practically jumped into the older boy's arms.

"There you are!" Mordred exclaimed and bent slightly to catch Merlin. The boy wound his arms around Mordred's neck. "You found him?" Mordred asked the prince.

"He was in the courtyard," Arthur told his servant. Mordred's face was paler than usual and he sighed in relief.

"Please come in, Sire." Mordred turned and re-entered the chambers. Arthur saw that Gaius was not in. Mordred immediately set Merlin on the ground and spun him around, checking for injuries.

"You weren't supposed to leave here, Merlin, what were you thinking?" Mordred asked sharply and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think he was scared of someone," Arthur answered for the boy. Merlin looked up to Mordred and nodded.

"Tynan?" Mordred gasped and Merlin shook his head. "Was it a druid?" Mordred knelt before Merlin when the boy bobbed his head up and down.

A grimace passed over Arthur's face; he had the guard on high alert so no druid should have been able to enter Camelot. Not to mention the frequent patrols.

"Was it Ethel?" Mordred asked and Merlin shook his head, and began to frown.

"Nyan?"

Merlin balled his small hands into fists and once again shook his head.

"Ormod then?"

Merlin stomped his foot and he was the only one unsurprised when a beaker on Gaius' work table violently shattered.

Mordred stiffened and thought faster than he ever did before. He waved his hand dismissively. "Gaius and his experiments," the servant said in a resigned tone. He masked his relief when Arthur rolled his eyes and luckily did not notice that there was nothing in the broken beaker.

"Ben?" Mordred returned to questioning Merlin who didn't even notice his mistake. The boy nodded swiftly.

Mordred's face darkened and his eyes seemed to glow like turquoise coloured diamonds. If Arthur was a lesser man he might have swallowed in apprehension at the rather intimidating boy who was unnerving for one so young.

"I'll organize a patrol, and get some knights to guard the door. Do not leave this room," Arthur said imperiously and strode out of the chambers. He had no illusions that the druid would be easy to find, if he could be found at all. The prince would have no trouble putting the city on alert though- his father would be more than willing to expend effort to catch a sorcerer.

If Arthur was uncertain about the boys' presence in his life, he knew one thing for sure; he would protect them and he would not fail.

o}O{o

Two days of searching led to no results and Arthur was staring moodily at the forest. He stood alone on the battlements with only the weak breeze for company. Sir Leon's footsteps got quieter the further away he went, now on his way from giving Arthur his report and leaving the prince to steam in impotent fury. There had been no progress in the knights' search for the intruding druid. Just as he was about to order Mordred to go muck out the stables, he remembered that he had sent the boy to go learn to ride with Morris. So Arthur remained with his hands on the wall, looking between the bright blue sky and the vast forest. As his gaze drew closer to the castle, a now familiar teal cloak caught his eye. He looked to see Mordred leading a dark horse and following Morgana who was leading her own white mare.

Arthur rolled his eyes and set out to the riding field Morgana usually rode in. The king had given the whole thing to Morgana and she was the only one allowed to use it- which made it perfect for her supposed plans. Arthur rolled his eyes once again at his almost sister's antics. When he got there he was surprised to see that Morgana's servant and Merlin were there as well. Merlin was perched in front of Morgana and had his arms out of his cloak to pat the horse's neck. As the prince strode closer he noticed that Mordred looked uncomfortable atop his own horse, which Arthur noted was the one that Morris had formerly ridden- the one with the small white patch on its forehead.

Morgana noticed him first and an irritable frown formed on her pink lips. Arthur's chin rose, not appreciating her reaction, and opened the gate without changing pace.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?" she asked. "I'm teaching them how to ride."

Merlin grinned at him and the prince felt forced to ease his tone. "...Yes. I sent Mordred to learn with my former servant." He then looked to Mordred who was trying to get his horse to stop twirling in a circle- the embarrassed scowl on his face caused Arthur to laugh. Gwen immediately rushed over to try and still the horse.

Merlin's lips immediately settled into a line and his gaze turned particularly cool. Morgana's expression was exceedingly more hostile. "And he _was_ going to Morris. However we ran into each other and I wanted to help him."

"That doesn't surprise me," Arthur said dryly and left it at that. Mordred's horse finally stopped moving he was able to try and dismount- Arthur sighed and walked closer. As the servant's foot touched the ground the other one got caught in the stirrup and he would have fallen if not for Arthur catching him by the arm. Mordred's face reddened and he cleared his throat- the prince quickly stepped back.

"I just came to tell you that the search was fruitless," Arthur told him.

"I'm not surprised, Sire, Ben always knew how to be stealthy," Mordred said with none of the sting that Arthur had come to expect.

"Yes well, the patrols and guard will stay doubled. At least until the tournament is over. Which reminds me, you have to make sure my sword and armour are polished."

"He can't do two things at once, Arthur," Morgana spat.

"I'm not asking him to," Arthur replied tetchily before turning back to Mordred. "Hurry up with this and get on with your other chores." The prince then stalked away, choosing to ignore Morgana's indignant huff.

Arthur's turned back slowly drifted farther away and he tried to tune out Morgana laughingly urge Mordred back on the horse. The prince ruthlessly pushed down the hollow feeling of familiar exclusion- determined not to let something so silly bother him. He felt a heavy stare and somehow knew it was Merlin. As he disappeared out of their sight, he felt the absence of their gazes leaving him colder.

o}O{o

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. What did everyone think? And I'd be very happy if you left a review :)**

**Till next update when a dastardly Sir Valiant comes to Camelot! **

*******New note: Guys? Guys, I know I'm publishing this same chapter twice but I just discovered something magical! If you haven't already, search Harry Potter the war, on Youtube. WATCH IT. LOVE IT.  
**

**I've watched it… I don't know how many times but every time I get goosebumps. Like, I can't even...**


	13. Valiant I

**Thank you Paralelsky for beta-ing!**

* * *

o}O{o

The early morning air was brisk in the small, quiet field while the sun smiled down on the two figures standing across from each other. Both were wearing armour, the smaller of the pair dressed in a dark green tunic of thick cotton that would have made him feel ridiculous on a normal day. But nothing could deter Mordred's excitement for his first experience at using a real sword- a light practice sword, but a blade all the same.

"Ready?" Arthur asked, standing in his full chainmail. He appraised the boy standing in the too big tunic and looking like he was barely able to lift the shield he was holding. Mordred experimentally flicked his practice sword and hefted the heavy shield. An unwavering smile graced his lips and he nodded at Arthur. He managed to sheathe his sword successfully and put on his helmet.

"Ready," Mordred grinned and then pulled out his sword eagerly. The prince covered a pleased smile before he advanced on his servant, and swung his arm unconsciously using less force than he normally would.

"Body!" Arthur called out as he struck. He was surprised to see that Mordred blocked it better than expected, but carried on swiftly. "Body, shield, body, shield-"

Mordred stumbled back out of his block, breathing heavily and surprised that the prince had knocked him back. Arthur could not hold back a smile as the boy laughed and took a step forward. The prince did not waste time and advanced, adding some variety and a bit more strength into his strikes.

"To the left! To the right! To the left! Head!"

"Oof!" Mordred cried out as the sword hit his helmet with a clang, and he fell on his back, the helmet falling off his head. The young servant lay on the ground panting, lumbering his way into a sitting position when Arthur walked up to him. Mordred let go of his sword to pat down his tousled hair as the prince spoke.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." Arthur smirked and tilted his head at Mordred as if studying him.

"Thank you, Sire," Mordred beamed and hauled himself up, swaying a little to the left because of his shield.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Most servants are also not happy to be on the receiving end of a sword fight either."

"I could not imagine why," Mordred said earnestly.

The prince forgot himself and clapped the servant on the shoulder. "That's the spirit." He spun his sword in his hand before pacing several steps back, marking the gleam in Mordred's eyes. "Ready?" Mordred nodded and lifted the shield.

It was a tiring two hours later when Mordred made his way back to the physician's chambers. He was stiff and sore but he had a grin plastered on his face all the same. Many servants who were getting used to the sight of him sent him strange looks, but Mordred was in too good of a mood to care. He had even gone on the offensive against Arthur - his hand was hurting from the amount of times the prince sent the sword flying out of his fingers but he truly had had fun, not something he was used to doing with someone other than Merlin.

He finally plodded his way to the door and fell into the threshold once he opened the door rather than walk gracefully through it. It creaked open with a loud squeak and Mordred stiffly made his way into the room, wincing all the way. He grunted at Merlin who was sitting at the table, playing with carven wooden toys. Gwen said they had belonged to her brother once, and she wanted Merlin to have them. The boy looked as though his face would split in half due to the grin that formed on it when the maidservant had given the toys to him.

Merlin regarded him curiously as Mordred sighed and shook loose the armour that was hanging off him, the heavy pieces of metal dropping with loud clangs. "So," Gaius laughed as he stood up from the laden work table filled with ingredients. "How was training?" Mordred paid no attention to what the physician was doing, not at all interested in the bubbling sounds coming from the vials.

"It was great!" Mordred grinned, making his way stiffly to a chair across from Merlin and plopping into it, wincing at the soreness in his limbs. "Hi, Merlin," he greeted the boy, who offered him a knight, which was actually a wooden blob that resembled a man shaped figure. It looked like Gwen's brother hadn't been too gentle with it.

Gaius chuckled and came over and started to try and work the stiffness out of Mordred's back. The servant groaned and hung his head while Gaius roughly messaged his shoulders. "Thank you, Gaius," Mordred yawned and then perked up. "I got to wield a sword and everything! And then we practiced with _maces_! Those are pretty fun but I like swords better..." Gaius smiled indulgently as the boy recounted every little detail from the training session. "-said that most servants collapse after the first blow. But I didn't, we were training for a full six hours!"

"Ha!" The physician laughed. "I imagine it felt like six hours, but if it was, you'd have missed out on lunch."

Mordred glanced at him and then looked to the cabinet which held a plate covered by a napkin.

"I haven't time. I still have to learn all about the tournament etiquette." His turquoise eyes found the thick book at the other end of the table and faltered, not quite ready to move his aching arms.

But then it came sliding over and stopped in front of him. Both the boy and Gaius looked sharply at the culprit. "Merlin!" they scolded.

Merlin frowned and looked down at his lap with a pout on his lips and Gaius reprimanded him. "Another incident like that, Merlin, and you can say goodbye to your toys."

Merlin sucked in a sharp gasp and stared at the physician with a betrayed look on his face. The sight caused Mordred to want to laugh and he had to duck his head to keep Merlin from seeing his smile. Gaius took his movement as a queue to stretch his arm backward which made Mordred cry out grumpily.

"What have we told you about using magic?" Gaius ignored Mordred's grumbles and continued to scold Merlin.

The child averted his gaze downward and shook his head, earning a nod from the old man. Merlin eventually worked up the courage to glance at Gaius when the physician let Mordred go and brought the boy's lunch to him. Merlin's eyes met Gaius' and his pout deepened when the physician's face was still stern. "What would Mordred and I do if you were caught?"

"Gaius," Mordred reproached him quietly when Merlin's lip wobbled. Gaius' raised eyebrow told him to be quiet and the physician made his way to Merlin and softened his expression.

Merlin only met the physician's gaze when Gaius patted his head. "You have to be careful, Merlin," Gaius said softly. The boy quickly nodded and gave Gaius a hug which the old man returned with a laugh. "Good boy."

Merlin went back to his toys and contented himself with bobbing the wooden horse across the table, trying to mimic the sound of walking hooves. Gaius then turned to Mordred and cleared his throat. Mordred turned his light eyes upward innocently from reading about tournament etiquette. "Eat," he ordered. The boy sighed and silently wolfed down his sandwich.

"Does Arthur require you soon?" Gaius sat in the chair beside Merlin, opposite Mordred who was about to answer but swallowed first after seeing the look Gaius gave him.

"No, he's dining with King Uther for lunch," Mordred replied. As always, the king's name was said with scorn.

The physician ignored the tone. "Then I can teach you both some more magic."

"Really? But it's daylight," Mordred said uncomfortably.

"Yes, however the more we can practice the better control you two will have. Don't think I didn't see your porridge cool down this morning."

Mordred scrunched up his brow which caused the physician to sigh. "And you didn't even realize it. We shall be careful. I also put a sign on the door for people to knock, remember?" Mordred nodded. "We'll be careful," Gaius repeated. Merlin put his toys down in anticipation for using magic and waited eagerly for Mordred to finish his sandwich. The older boy chose not to eat slower just to annoy Merlin because he also was looking forward to it, despite the constant fear of being caught- he trusted Gaius.

"Alright," Mordred said while chewing his last mouthful and standing up. Merlin took that as his queue to race towards their bedroom.

Gaius sighed and followed him, not looking back to scold Mordred. "If you would please not talk with your mouth open, I shall be very grateful," he called sardonically.

The servant's only reply was to rub his nose, only just getting used to being disciplined since Selwyn never bothered most of the time. Mordred glanced back at the door and followed Gaius, walking to the bed to sit beside Merlin. The physician sat himself on the other one after closing the bedroom door, leaving it open just a tiny crack. He thought for a moment, eyeing the two boys staring at him- his eyes glittering in contemplation.

"Alright," he decided. "Mordred, let us work on your pronunciation first. Merlin, perhaps you would like to mouth the words."

Merlin blinked but did not open his mouth as Gaius started to coach Mordred. The older boy glanced at Merlin but soon turned his focus to the physician, knowing how strict the man was when teaching. Merlin may not have spoken, but his concentration seemed to charge the air around him. The child was still and his eyes were unnerving in their attentiveness. Neither Gaius nor Mordred knew for sure if he was retaining anything from the oral lessons, not yet, but both suspected that he did. They were almost certain of it.

o}O{o

The lower town was bustling in the early hours of morning. Chickens squawked in their wooden cages and a steady drone of voices filtered through the streets from the lively peasants. Sunlight flowed through the city, warming the brisk morning. And excited tension was in the air as people anticipated the tournament later on today. Mordred was certainly excited for it, enough to not even mind the unpleasant smell of the streets. The boy walking beside him though minded it very much and he glared at the caged chickens on the other side of the street and then at the distant pig sty. One of Merlin's hands was clutching Mordred's cloak but the other was pinching his nose, still very much used to forest air.

Merlin once again pulled on his big brother's cloak, wanting to know how far it was to Gwen's house. As usual, Mordred guessed what he wanted. "Not far now, Merlin," he said distractedly. The young sorcerer was too preoccupied with keeping the cloth bag of armour in his hands as still as possible. Every time there was a clink as the armour clanged together, the boy winced, earning a small smile from Merlin. He was amused by Mordred's behaviour and was pleased that the older boy was happier than Merlin had ever remembered him being.

Gwen's wooden house soon came into view and Mordred quickened his pace. He motioned for Merlin to knock on the door and the boy did so a little too enthusiastically. The boys waited for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Gwen. "Mordred, Merlin! Come in," she smiled and gestured them inside. Merlin scurried in and grabbed Gwen's hand in greeting.

"Hi Gwen," Mordred greeted, "we aren't late are we? Merlin made a mess of the room and Gaius made him clean it." He wandered to the table and gingerly placed the bag of armour onto it.

Merlin tugged on Guinevere's sleeve and fiercely shook his head while pointing to Mordred. Gwen's laugh warmed the room. "Not at all. I see you're eager to begin," she said to Mordred who was taking the pieces of armour out. The young servant grinned and agreed. Gwen walked over and studied the gleaming metal on her kitchen table. "Well, where do you want to start?"

Mordred immediately seized a voider and handed it to Guinevere. Making the morning interesting for Mordred and quite boring for Merlin.

o}O{o

The prince looked out of the window into the courtyard, not paying attention to Mordred cleaning up around the chambers. Afternoon sunlight was bursting through the window, causing Arthur to squint his eyes. A thump from inside the room had him turning around and searching for the cause.

"Honestly, Merlin," Mordred's voice scolded.

Merlin looked up at Mordred from where he had tripped, unable to stop the sheepish smile from growing on his face. Arthur was greatly relieved Merlin was not prone to tears after falling because it was the tenth time within half an hour that the boy had managed to trip over his own feet.

Merlin got up and dusted himself off and refrained from stalking around the chambers to finally clamber up on his designated chair which had mysteriously gained a cushion on the seat. The child could now rest his elbows on the table. Merlin decided to make use of his new found height and pulled two toys out of his cloak pocket, placing them on the table and silently playing with them.

"Is he always this clumsy?" Arthur asked Mordred who looked around from picking up a discarded shirt which Arthur thought had been in the hamper previously.

Mordred breathed a small, curiously manic laugh and glanced to Merlin who was ignoring them. "Today seems to be a bit worse than usual."

"Hm, maybe he'll grow out of it," Arthur mused, vaguely wondering why he was bothering to make small talk with his servant. It was something else to think about, he supposed, than the looming tournament. Arthur would be fighting in a mere two hours.

"I hope so," Mordred voiced sincerely. "Oh!"

Arthur glanced at Mordred to see the boy had his attention caught by the scroll on the wall. "That's the knight's code," the prince informed him and sauntered over to it.

"I can read," Mordred said proudly and demonstrated the skill avidly as his eyes zoomed over the words.

Arthur didn't know whether to be offended that the boy corrected him or amused at his interest. The prince looked sideways at Mordred just in time to see his face fall. He only just stopped himself from asking what was wrong. Luckily the servant voiced what he was thinking.

"You need to be nobility to become a knight?" Mordred asked him with his dark brows furrowed deeply.

"Of course," Arthur replied and then asked curiously, "you weren't wanting to become one were you?"

Mordred stiffened and then lied through his teeth. "No, no I wasn't." He then cleared his throat. "I'm just interested in knights, that's all."

"Huh" Arthur titled his head at the servant. The boy certainly had potential judging from how well he had helped Arthur train before. He had done better than a few pages would have, and had not even touched a sword before. The prince shook his head to clear his thoughts- the boy would never be given the chance anyway.

Arthur abruptly made for the door. "Come on, I do believe I have a tournament to win," he stated and trusted his servant, or rather servants to follow him. Not that Merlin did much serving. The child slid of the chair and bounded after Arthur, leaving Mordred to pick up the cushion which had fallen off. A stubborn huff of air made it through Mordred's nose before following the prince. He was a sorcerer in Camelot after all, so surely he could become a peasant knight. The thought made him smile and he cast a final glance back at the Knight's Code before hurrying after Arthur and Merlin.

o}O{o

Down at the tournament grounds, citizens were milling into the arena and knights were gearing up for their matches. By a golden and red striped tent, the prince stood, while being put into armour by his servant. Mordred's fingers fumbled a little but Arthur was secretly impressed that there were no mishaps- he remembered with disdain Morris' first time assembling his armour. "Any day now," Arthur griped after glancing fleetingly at the afternoon sun. The amusement the prince had found at Mordred having to use a small step ladder to put his armour on was gone now that the tournament was only a few minutes away.

Behind him, Mordred muttered something rude sounding and Arthur would have reprimanded him if not for the boy stepping back to fetch his cape. The prince inspected a gauntlet and then glanced at the arena gates. He jumped at finding Mordred suddenly at his side with Arthur's crimson cape in his hands. It was not the first time Mordred had successfully snuck up on the prince and it grated on Arthur's nerves. No one besides his new servant it seemed was able to take him by surprise.

"You aren't nervous are you?" Mordred asked while standing on his toes and reaching up to fasten the cape around Arthur's neck.

"I don't get nervous," the prince replied tartly while crushing an urge to look over at the gates.

"Of course, milord," was Mordred's dry reply which earned him a narrow eyed glare. "There," he stated and stepped back from having finished tying the strings. The prince was interrupted from scrutinizing Mordred's handiwork by the sound of enthusiastic clapping from by the tent. Merlin stood under the small awning and was giving an enthusiastic applause. His eyes were shining happily and neither Mordred nor Arthur could begrudge him a smile.

Mordred grinned at Merlin before handing Arthur's helmet to him. When Arthur had it on, Mordred passed the prince his sword almost reverently. The prince straightened his back and Mordred was reminded that Arthur Pendragon was Camelot's best knight.

"Hm, not bad for your first time," Arthur said archly and Mordred fought to not roll his eyes.

"You're welcome," Mordred frowned. He opted to stride over to Merlin while Arthur speared him with a disapproving gaze.

"Count yourself lucky that you are too short for the stocks."

"I am _not_," Mordred sulked. Arthur's smirk made the young sorcerer realize his mistake. Mordred opened his mouth to give a retort but the sight of Gaius ambling towards him curbed his tongue.

Arthur followed his gaze and nodded to the physician.

"Good afternoon, Sire," Gaius hailed with a respectful nod and then turned to the boys. "Hello, you two."

"Gaius," Mordred greeted while Merlin waved.

"I've come to collect Merlin. We have some herbs to gather," Gaius reported. Merlin immediately smiled and bounded over to the physician.

"Be good, Merlin," Mordred called and the boy gave him a rather petulant look.

The physician smiled down at Merlin and then turned to Arthur. "Good luck, Sire."

"Thank you Gaius, but I shall not be needing it." With that the prince strutted off, leaving Gaius and Mordred free to exchange glances.

Merlin's face immediately tightened in consternation and he launched forward. He sprinted after the prince, his navy cloak flapping noisily behind him, and Arthur turned just in time to save the boy from a nasty fall. "Careful now," he cautioned. Merlin smoothly ignored his stumble and hugged Arthur's legs tightly. The prince gave a tense smile and reflexively looked around for any witnesses. He was relieved when he found none, and was free to smile down at the tiny child. "Thank you, Merlin." The prince ruffled the boy's hair and set off once more to the arena.

The prince's servant quickly followed him and bid the beaming Merlin goodbye. "See you later, Merlin, bye Gaius!" Mordred hurriedly went after Arthur so he wouldn't be left behind.

Neither of them spoke on their way to the arena, and just before Arthur met up with the other waiting contestants Mordred offered him a bow. If the prince noticed he did not acknowledge it, he merely nodded to the other knights and waited as the doors ahead of them were opened.

Mordred contained his eager smile as he trailed after the knights though it was hard when the thunderous cheers of the crowd and the blaring trumpets could be heard. The young servant stopped before the arena floor and gaped at all of the people packed into the stands. His light eyes followed Arthur's strong gait to the center and a sudden flame entered his heart. Mordred vowed to himself he would be knighted someday.

o}O{o

The stands in the arena vibrated with excitement. Trumpets and drums tried to overpower the applause greeting the stream of knights milling into the arena. Prince Arthur's stride set him apart from the other knights and he settled to wait with a straight back in the center of the group. Light coloured eyes noted the prince's servant linger at the side gate but turned to look at King Uther who swept in front of the group of knights. The trumpets stopped blaring and the people around him talked excitedly, with the exception of the brown cloaked man beside him that had his hood drawn up.

Ormod drew his worn cloak tighter about him when the king began talking. Uther's voice filled the arena with ease, but to the druid, it seemed to add a chill to the already cool morning. He glanced surreptitiously around the arena for Gaius and Merlin and was unsurprised when he could not find their faces. It hardly mattered anyway for his presence here was to only test their ability to get into the city. When Ben had done it the other day, Selwyn and Girvan had been waiting for him outside- apparently Selwyn had not lost his sharp tongue from what Ben had admitted. His attention was drawn back to the king when the crowd gasped at the chest Uther had revealed. Ormod's dark brows rose upon seeing the brightly gleaming gold coins that were the prize of this tournament.

'_Quite the sum, wouldn't you say, Ormod?'_

A dreadful thrill of surprise ran up Ormod's spine upon hearing Selwyn's voice in head. His eyes closed and he cursed his stupidity.

"Selwyn," Ormod greeted the silent brown cloaked man beside him. If he were to risk a glance, he would have met a dangerous green eyed gaze. '_How did you know I was here?'_ Ormod asked silently.

'_Magic.' _Was his unhelpful reply. '_Now, what exactly do you think you are doing here?'_

Ormod swallowed and his eyes travelled to Mordred who was eyeing the king with distaste. The short speech was finished and Uther was retreating to his seat after imparting words to his son. '_It's a test really. One that you answered.' _Ormod shifted upon feeling the red haired man's ire. '_Is Issac here as well?' _he asked.

'_Yes, over there_.' Selwyn turned his head eastward and Ormod looked at the crowd, spotting a blue cloaked figure with his hood drawn up. The dark haired man returned the miniscule nod Isaac sent him. Ormod's grey eyes flicked towards Selywn before drifting to Mordred. The boy was peering around the gate with a huge grin on his pale face, and Ormod was surprised to remember that he was still just a child. All the years that Mordred had been with them, he may have been the youngest but Ormod had rarely seen the boy smile. His soft sigh was unheard through the clamour of the crowd.

'_Mordred has changed_,' Ormod noted to the silent man beside him.

'_Camelot is good for both him and Merlin_,' Selywn replied snidely. Here he clapped along with the rest of the crowd at the match. Ormod twitched and did the same upon looking to find Prince Arthur locked in a heated fight with his offender. He quickly disregarded it though.

'_What if they are caught? Selwyn, it is a very real possibility_-'

'_I will not let anything happen to them_.'

Selwyn was going to say more but Ormod would not be spoken over again. Not this time. '_Merlin does magic by accident, Sel! But he's still just a kid, Mordred is too. You really think you can stop the king if he acts rashly? Or maybe a knight will see him or a farmer, or anyone who is scared of magic. They will kill him.'_

Green eyes narrowed in the shadow of his hood. '_Believe me when I tell you, Ormod, you have no idea what I am capable of. And you are not taking Mordred into account. He is the guardian legend as foretold, or have you forgotten?'_

'_They are still just children. With enemies at every turn- you place too much faith in them!_'

'_And you too little. Yes they may have enemies, but they do have allies. There's Gaius, and also the Lady Morgana. And of course Prince Arthur._' Selwyn's gaze was a piercing stab from an emerald spear. '_Taking them away and training Emrys to be a weapon is madness. Mark my words, I will not let that happen._'

Ormod believed him for the most part. He sighed and licked his lips before choosing a side once and for all. "Selwyn... I think Tynan means to kill Mordred," he confessed in a hushed tone.

The druid beside him stiffened. '_Why are you telling me this?_'

'_I am a druid. I do not believe it is necessary to abandon our ways to guide Emrys. Though I do not agree he should be in Camelot of all places, Tynan is wrong to choose his course of action... I will help you guard them.' _For the first time since the start of their conversation, Ormod and Selwyn locked gazes. _'Any plans that endanger Emrys or Mordred shall somehow be discovered by you.'_

'_It will be dangerous, are you certain?'_ Selwyn asked.

'_I am. I'm placing my faith in you, Selwyn, to protect Emrys. To protect Albion.'_

Around them cheers erupted in a thunderous roar- Prince Arthur had won the first match.

o}O{o

* * *

**From now on, things will start to change from canon, I hope you're excited! **

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review, it's encouraging to see if people still like this story and aren't losing interest. I take constructive criticism too :)**


	14. Valiant II

**Thank you to Paralelsky for beta-ing! She's such an overachiever, she edited this on vacation!**

**And thank you all for reading, you really don't know how much I appreciate that :)**

* * *

o}O{o

"Yes!" Mordred shouted and punched the air. But immediately he sobered and looked in the cheering stands to see if anyone had seen him. When it seemed like no one was looking, he allowed a small smile to form on his lips. The way Arthur and the other knight fought had excitement coursing through his veins. He wished he knew how to fight with a sword. Cheers broke out in the stands when the prince took off his helmet and acknowledged them. With a quick nod to the king, Arthur strode toward the gates. Mordred drew back and denied to himself that he was disappointed when Arthur passed him without a word. That made it easy for him to not say anything in return but he followed his master out toward the tent anyway.

Arthur set down his helmet, shield and sword before turning to Mordred. "Tighten my gauntlet," he ordered and held out his left hand.

"Yes Sire." He fumbled with the strings at first but made sure they were retied in no time. His ice blue eyes glanced fleetingly at Arthur and he stepped back while asking a question. "Are you not happy about your victory?"

"It's the first round," Arthur answered. "Put this in order." He motioned toward the rack he had just put his battle items on and strode back to the arena to better see the match. Mordred scowled at his back, but did as he was bidden hurriedly. He wanted to see the other matches too.

It was nearing sunset when the tournament was concluded for the day. Arthur and Mordred were standing outside the red and gold tent, the prince just having won another match. He was catching his breath as he watched Sir Valiant win his own fight within minutes. Mordred stared beside him still holding the prince's helmet and shield.

"Sir Valiant seems like a strong contender," Mordred noted. He stared for a bit longer while Arthur turned to inspect his sword, only getting a move on when the prince glanced at him. So Mordred set about getting Arthur's things, but was distracted again when Valiant approached them.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victory today," he greeted with a smug grin.

The prince nodded and replied in a bland tone. "Likewise."

"I'll see you at the reception this evening." He departed after considering Arthur with his steel blue eyes.

Mordred could not hold back a derisive scoff as the yellow clad knight parted, which caused Arthur to laugh. The young servant looked at Arthur with a smile but the prince hastily looked away.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to polish my shield, wash my tunic," he said and began to walk away, "clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail."

Mordred gaped after him and stared at his retreating back. The boy huffed and resumed his task with a petulant frown on his face. He was left to haul the armload of armour back to the physician's chambers by himself, and by the time he got there, it felt like he was the one who fought in a tournament. Merlin seemed to know he had arrived and opened the door when Mordred started to wonder how he was going to open it. The boy gave him a bright grin and stared as Mordred let the armour fall from his arms. He gave a tired sigh and brushed the sweat away from his brow, but he turned to Merlin and smiled.

"Merlin!" He greeted happily. Merlin was only too happy to engulf him in a tight hug. A laugh escaped Mordred. "Did you miss me?"

The boy nodded and contented himself with wrapping his arms around Mordred's neck. A small chuckle had Mordred looking to the table where Gaius was gathering ingredients for dinner.

"Hi, Gaius," Mordred called and stood up, being forced to carry Merlin who would not let go.

The physician smiled. "Did you have fun today?"

A gleam entered Mordred's eyes as he inspected what was to be for dinner. "Yes, I did. I wish I didn't have to do work though. I hope Merlin was good today."

Merlin answered for Gaius in an enthusiastic nod. "Yes, he helped me quite a bit," the old man smiled at Merlin. "Now supper won't be ready for a little while, so why don't you take that to your room?" He motioned to the discarded bits of armour on the floor.

"Right," Mordred nodded and put Merlin down, "come on and help me, Merlin." The eleven year old grabbed the heaviest pieces and the sword while Merlin hurried to grab Arthur's cape and helmet. Gaius watched them with a fond smile as they marched to the back room.

Once it was all in a pile at the base of the two beds, Mordred remembered that he needed water. He groaned and told Merlin to wait with Gaius and he would be back shortly. He snatched a bucket from the main room and headed out the door. As he jogged out the physician's chambers and to the well, a thought occurred to him that instantly had him changing direction. Mordred arrived at the library out of breath, and he took off his cloak to cool down.

He hesitated a moment, before setting down the empty bucket, then he pushed open the doors and walked forward slowly. His eyebrows climbed at seeing row upon row of shelves piled high with books. The smell of ink and old parchment caused Mordred to think of Tynan's tent and his lip curled at the thought. A deep cough sounding from further inside had him starting in surprise. His wide eyes sped to meet the old ones of Geoffrey, he presumed.

Mordred swallowed at receiving such a stern gaze but he smoothly approached the court genealogist who was seated at a grand desk. "I was wondering where the knight's code would be?"

"And who might you be?" The old man asked instead of answering.

"I'm Mordred. The prince's servant," he replied and waited.

Geoffrey favoured him with an appraising glance before giving a curt nod. "Just in that row, you might need a ladder. There are many books that contain it. Be careful with them, as boys your age neglect to do." He pointed four shelves down.

Mordred thanked him and walked with haste to where Geoffrey had indicated. He didn't think many boys his age traversed the library at all, but wisely kept that thought to himself. The guardian walked slowly between the walls of books, feeling rather dwarfed and intimidated. But he had his mind set, so he squinted his eyes at the covers and picked one up with the title _The Song of Sir Medraut_. It was large, and Mordred hauled it over to a nearby table covered with scrolls and books. He rifled though it quickly and was more than pleased when he found a page containing what he needed. It listed the vows of the knights and while it had different wording to what was hanging on the prince's wall and no first code of Camelot, it was essentially the same. Mordred did some quick thinking and smiled when an idea dropped into his head.

He was glad that this was one of many copies or he might have felt bad at what he was about to do. Mordred cast an eye around for Geoffrey and upon finding the coast was clear, he knocked the books beside him to the ground. As soon as they hit the floor, Mordred ripped out the page from the book, masking the sound behind the heavy thump of the large volumes hitting the ground. With lightning speed, he folded it and stuffed it into his pocket. Just as he stepped back, Geoffrey rounded the corner with his impressive eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Out!" Geoffrey ordered at once.

"But-"

"Now! Look at what you've done," he said crossly.

Mordred wanted to smile. "I haven't even found it yet."

"I don't care, you will leave and you won't come back. You are welcome here no longer."

The servant's mouth dropped open at the unfairness of the old man and he protested on principle. But when Geoffrey rose from gathering the books off the ground, Mordred swiftly scampered away. Only when he was outside he did allow himself to laugh. Mordred pulled his cloak back on and ran for the well, patting the pocket that contained the page. When he arrived back home, Gaius looked at him for an explanation as to his tardiness. Mordred thought of lying but, he was sure the old man could see right through him. "I wanted to go to the library first." Merlin was sitting on the window ledge and abandoned his toys there to follow Mordred.

"Whatever for?" the physician queried. He was stirring what smelled like leek soup in the pot over the fire.

"Um, just-" Mordred waited until he had lugged the full bucket up the stairs before replying, timing closing the door perfectly. He sighed in relief and chose to ignore Merlin who glared at him for almost shutting the door in his face.

"Sorry, Merlin," he couldn't resist saying after he gratefully put the bucket down. Mordred smiled to himself and drew the paper out of his pocket, bringing it to the end table and placing it on top of it. That would have to do until he could find some way of sticking it to the wall.

His smile faded upon scrutinizing all the items on the floor waiting to be tended to. Merlin shifted in boredom while Mordred considered his options. He needed to practice magic, and here was a perfect opportunity. Gaius was outside so Mordred felt safe in retrieving the spell book. When Merlin realized what he was doing, the boy sent him a very disapproving stare. Their blue eyes met and Mordred smiled before hopping onto his bed. Before he opened the book though, he regarded Merlin. "Don't you dare give me away."

The younger boy frowned and crossed his arms, making a fair imitation of Mordred when he was trying to show his displeasure. But unlike Merlin, when faced with it, Mordred didn't cave so easily. He opened the book and placed it in his lap. "Read it with me, Merlin," he invited. But Mordred was doing something he wasn't supposed to and Merlin knew that was bad. It didn't matter that Merlin would have done the exact same thing if he could lift the floorboard, but Mordred disobeyed first so he was free to judge.

Merlin marched over and tried to tug the book from his guardian's arms. It didn't budge and Merlin looked to find Mordred frowning at him. The younger warlock huffed and looked to the door. Mordred, anticipating that Gaius would soon be alerted, quickly reached his hand out to Merlin's nose and pulled slightly. He withdrew his hand to reveal the tip of his thumb between his index and middle fingers.

"I got your nose," Mordred informed him. Merlin's hands flew to his nose and he scowled heavily at Mordred. "And you aren't getting it back unless you stay in this room."

Merlin angrily stomped his foot but Mordred just turned back to his book and kept Merlin's 'nose' firmly in place. The child skulked over to the corner and sat down, his back facing Mordred who was trying to get the armour to clean itself. He stared at the stacked pile of baskets with a pout and did not turn until at last Mordred let out a triumphant laugh. Merlin turned curiously to find a hammer working on the shield. "I did it, Merlin!"

And because Merlin was feeling mutinous, he consciously used his magic to dump Arthur's cape in the bucket of water then ordered the brush to clean it. After that, he levitated all of Arthur's things. He directed a smug smile to Mordred as they floated leisurely and then turned his head back around, tilting his head up.

"That wasn't very nice," Mordred declared.

Merlin turned around and pointed to what he thought was lack of a nose. Mordred sighed lightly and decided for a little manipulation. "Alright, I'll give you your nose back. And then you can try too." The child looked at him in consideration before sidling to the older boy. Mordred grinned and tapped Merlin's nose. "There"

Merlin promptly inhaled through his nose and was confused when Mordred laughed. To avoid seeing Merlin sulk again, Mordred quickly moved on. "Now you tr-"

Both boys jumped in surprise as the door opened and in their shock, released their spells. Gaius stood in the door way, looking at the mess and then Mordred who had the spell book flattened against his chest.

"Were you trying spells?" he asked with an accusatory glare.

"...No," Mordred tried innocently at the same time Merlin nodded.

Gaius raised his eyebrow at him. And Mordred's gut squirmed. There was silence before the physician relented.

"I just came to tell you that supper is ready." As soon as the door shut behind him, Morded breathed a sigh of relief. He caught Merlin's eye and at once he started to laugh- Merlin grinned and his smile grew when Mordred ruffled his hair.

"Let's go, I'm starved!" Mordred carefully secured their spell book back under the floor boards and grabbed Merlin's hand. They both rushed to the dinner table and Mordred was glad his work was well and truly done for the night. That was of course, until Merlin took one taste of the soup and refused to eat it. Not even Gaius' and Modred's combined might was enough to budge Merlin. Morded quickly tired of this familiar affair and was all too happy to retire to his room after he was done and let Gaius deal with the boy. Luckily Merlin trudged in an hour later with a disgusted look on his face and Mordred was free to tuck him in and go to sleep. The child used the other bed for the first time, since he was angry but quickly calmed down when the night wore on. He soon clambered beside Mordred and settled under the covers. Without missing a beat, the servant smiled tiredly and adjusted the blankets around the boy. That night he dreamed he was being knighted.

o}O{o

Ringing bells signaled morning in Camelot, scaring the birds into fleeing toward the clear blue sky. Outside the main doors to the grand, pale castle, the courtyard of Camelot was buzzing with early morning workers. Many were on their way to the stalls in the side streets to barter their goods and some were trying their luck within the castle. A young boy, tall for his age but with a childish face was heading for the armoury which was attached to the courtyard, but near to the training grounds. Another older servant followed him, yawning at the early morning. "Aren't you tired?" Morris asked, "You had a busy day yesterday."

Mordred glanced at him questioningly. "No, how could you be tired? This is exciting."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you like all this." Morris waved his hand vaguely.

As they entered the halls leading to the short distance to the armoury, Mordred ventured a question nonchalantly. "Hey, Morris, has anyone that wasn't nobility ever become a knight?"

Mordred's attempt at casualness was successful because Morris did not even look curious. "Oh no," he laughed, "the farthest someone can get is a soldier- a general or some such. Or captain of the guard I suppose. I don't know."

The younger servant made an unhappy grunt and that certainly captured Morris' attention. A dark eyebrow was raised and he would have questioned Mordred, but the boy walked faster upon arriving at the armoury.

He glanced at the equipment belonging to the knights participating in the tournament, but quickly sought out the only set that concerned him. Arthur's was on a red clothed table designated for his specific use. Mordred strode to it and began to gather everything Arthur would need. Morris helped him and grabbed the prince's shield, something Mordred would not be able to handle along with everything else. Just as the older servant hefted it up, what sounded like a hiss echoed in the cool chambers. Morris' breath exhaled in a surprised cloud.

"Did you hear that?" Mordred asked, putting down Arthur's gauntlets and starting to search for the sound.

Morris frowned in alarm when Mordred wasn't stopping. "Uh, Mordred?" The boy ignored him and stopped just past a hanging rack of swords. His breath pooled in front of him in a faint fog as his eyes drifted to the shield at his feet. It was Valiant's. Mordred's features tightened and he knelt to look at the snakes painted on the pale yellow wood. One of the eyes flashed scarlet and Mordred jumped. He leaned in, despite Morris' yelp of surprise, which he ignored, and reached to touch the glowing eye.

Light flashed at the corner of his eye and suddenly the sharp point of a lustrous sword was pressed against his chest, right above his ivory elm pendant. Mordred swallowed and looked up the blade to see cool sunlight reveal Valiant's shadowed face. The young warlock slowly rose, not breaking his spooked gaze from the knight's.

"Can I help you with something, boy?" Valiant drawled quietly. The tip of the sword was far too close for Mordred's comfort and gleaming brightly in the dimly lit armoury. The reflection from the blade danced on his face and coloured Mordred's eyes silver.

He gulped, feeling a flash of fear in his gut but he tried to contain it. "N-no. I, er, was gathering the prince's armour." Mordred said and hurried to the table. He paused and glanced down to the sword which had followed his steps. In a move that surprised Mordred, Morris sidled forward so he was fractionally in front of him, with Arthur's shield grasped nervously in both hands.

The knight eyed the quivering servant before speaking harshly to the both of them. "Well you best be on your way."

The servants nodded and rushed out of the armoury with the prince's things. Mordred ducked his head down enough to disguise his glare. He got the feeling that Valiant was up to no good.

By the time Mordred had gotten Arthur into his armour and was standing outside the tournament gates, thoughts of Valiant disappeared. Mordred was eagerly awaiting the first match. And he was not the only one - the crowd's cheers seemed louder than yesterday, and he spotted Morgana and Gwen talking excitedly. The lady must have sensed his gaze for she turned away from the handmaiden to peer where Mordred was standing. Mordred immediately smiled and waved, and Morgana quickly returned the greeting. Gwen hailed the boy, as well.

"Where is Merlin?" Demanded a familiar voice from right behind him. Mordred was startled for the second time that day and stared wide eyed at Gaius. "Well? I thought he was with you."

Mordred was quick to allay the worry the physician was hiding. "I've left him with his...large friend." His turquoise eyes looked at Gaius.

"Mordred!" The physician's voice was low with reprimand as he got his ward's hint.

"What? He can't watch the tournament and you have to be here this time. Merlin is safe with the dragon."

"I've warned you about him. He cannot be trusted."

The servant looked at the arena and then frowned at Gaius. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, ever since Gaius had found out of their meeting with the dragon. "But Merlin's safe. I certainly won't trust anyone else with him. What else could I have done?"

Gaius frowned deeply but stopped to gather his thoughts. Mordred looked away, not liking the irritation the physician was exuding. He could tell the old man had much more to say on the matter, but Arthur won his fight, something Mordred wished he had seen but it saved him from Gaius' ire. The prince walked past with a nod to Gaius and his servant rushed to follow him.

Arthur stopped before his tent and breathed out deeply, taking off his helmet and giving it to Mordred. As he took off the coif a startling thought occurred to him. "Where's Merlin?" He looked at Mordred to see a calm expression on his face.

"He's with one of Gaius' acquaintances. I trust him to look after Merlin."

"Hm." If Arthur was surprised that Mordred actually let Merlin out of his sight, he did not show it. Roars from the crowd had them looking at the arena and where Valiant was locked in a heated match with Sir Ewan. They looked on as Valiant pinned the other knight under his shield and then hit him with the hilt of his sword. Mordred winced beside the unruffled prince. Valiant discarded his sword and raised his helmet to the crowd, and still Ewan was lying motionless on the ground. Mordred frowned as Gaius hurried forward, readying his medicine bag.

The servant met Gaius' gaze and worked quicker to put Arthur's things in place for his next match. "I should see if he needs help," Mordred said.

The prince nodded. "Don't be long."

Mordred acquiesced and ran toward the courtyard where guards had carted Ewan towards the physician's chambers on a stretcher. But instead of going home, he dashed through the halls on the way to the dragon's cave. He hurried down the steps, knowing he did not have to worry about the guards as they had mysteriously vanished during the tournament hours. He grabbed a torch and lit it, taking care to not trip on his way down the steps.

His arrival was noted by Merlin and the dragon, and the child hurtled toward Mordred. The greeting Mordred so desperately wished to hear from Merlin went unspoken, but he received a tight hug in its place. The boy did not seem to want to let go and contentedly held on to Mordred while he grinned at Kilgharrah, letting the magical flames twirling above the dragon dwindle.

"Hello, Kilgharrah. Thank you for watching him," Mordred nodded to the great dragon.

"I told you before, I am not a baby sitter," Kilgharrah frowned. He eyed the remaining flames twirling around the dark cavern and they too faded into the blackness. "If he was not the warlock of legend..."

"You wouldn't have been entertaining him," Mordred said around smiling lips. But because the dragon scowling down at him was much, much older and bigger, he ducked his head. "All the same, thank you. It won't happen again, I hope."

Merlin frowned up at him and tugged at his cloak. But then he beamed at Kilgharrah which made Mordred stiffen. "What did you tell him?" he demanded.

The dragon's golden eyes narrowed, but Gaius' warning to Mordred was ringing in his head. "That remains none of your concern."

Mordred's pale eyes burned in the shadow wrought cave. "Come on, Merlin, say goodbye."

The young warlock faltered, but Kilgharrah's voice boomed like thunder in the cavern, echoing into its depths and scaring loose rocks to tumble into the watercourse below. "Who do you think you are, boy?"

Merlin pressed himself closer to Mordred and looked at Kilgharrah in alarm. "The guardian," Mordred spat, "just like _you_ told me. And I'm going to protect Merlin from anyone or anything that means him harm."

"You have nothing to fear from me," the dragon growled.

"Oh? So you wouldn't use Merlin to get out of this cavern? You've been here seven years, surely you want revenge."

Affronted silence sprang into being before smoke gusted out of the dragon's nostrils. "And how exactly will the boy help me? He is hardly powerful enough to break these chains, no matter how hard I wish it."

Mordred grinded his jaw and swallowed. He was being pulled in two different directions and did not know who to believe. Gaius could not be ignored, yet Mordred did not know how the dragon could use Merlin.

"My time for freedom has not yet arrived," Kilgharrah bit out. "You would be wise to understand who your allies are, Mordred."

The young sorcerer nodded but was too proud to utter an apology. He spared a conflicted glance at the dragon and turned toward the exit. But Merlin whined and let go of Mordred, letting him know that he wanted to stay.

"We have to go, Merlin. Please."

"I will see you another time, young warlock," Kilgharrah said, and looked at Mordred as if daring him to contradict his statement. The servant just stared at Merlin and waited for him to move.

The boy nodded and waved to the dragon before leading the way up the stairs. When his back was turned, Mordred glanced to the dragon and felt as if Kilgharrah would forgive him his transgression, but got the sense that a friction was born between them. Mordred left without a goodbye and was all too relieved to reach the top of the stairs. A relieved sigh softly scratched the silence and he extinguished the torch with magic and put it back.

Merlin immediately seized his hand and gave him a brilliant smile, something which elevated his sudden low mood. He gave his own smile to Merlin before leading the way back to the physician's chambers. When they arrived, Gaius was hovering over Sir Ewan and looked like he didn't even notice their entrance. Mordred did his best to block the unconscious knight from view and quickly led Merlin to their room. The door closed behind him and Mordred withdrew his hand from Merlin's. The child looked on curiously as Mordred fetched Merlin's toys that were strewn around the room. Before the boy's hopeful smile could grow, Mordred gave them all to Merlin.

"I have to go now," Mordred told him regretfully, "you stay in here and don't bother Gaius." He ruffled Merlin's hair but just as he retreated to leave, the toys clattered to the ground and the boy wrapped his arms around Mordred's middle and squeezed. "Oh, Merlin, I have to go."

Merlin shook his head and looked up with bright eyes. Mordred sighed and knelt down. "I'll be back before you know it," he smiled and gave Merlin a strong hug. The child's lips formed a large pout but he let go of Mordred and allowed him to leave. The older boy shut the door behind him and informed Gaius of Merlin's presence as he left the chambers to get back to the prince. His guilt at leaving Merlin made him quieter than usual and Arthur must have miraculously taken pity on him. Mordred was allowed to leave right after Arthur's match, not even having to get him ready for the dinner with his father and remaining knights. But he was happy to hurry to the armoury and drop off some of Arthur's armour and bring the rest back to the physician's chambers.

Mordred rushed through the door, more eager to get back to Merlin than to see how Sir Ewan was doing. He was actually wishing the tournament would end soon so he could be with Merlin during the day again. Both Gaius and Merlin looked up at his entrance, the physician staying where he was beside the knight, but Merlin climbed down from the window ledge. Mordred dumped the few pieces of armour that Arthur needed cleaned and strode to Merlin and lifted him from the small table below the window so he didn't fall trying to get down. The child would have smiled at him but he gazed forlornly at Sir Ewan who had made no signs of wakefulness. It wasn't the first time Gaius had a patient since they had been here, but none had been unconscious.

"How is he?" Mordred asked.

The physician glanced at Merlin before frowning at the older boy. Merlin got the hint, and with a sigh he headed towards their room. The sight brought a small smile to Mordred's face but it faded when he walked closer to Gaius and his patient. Sweat glistened on Ewen's dark brow, and the knight was still. Mordred's frown only deepened as Gaius explained Ewan's condition.

At the physician's proclamation that Ewan was going to die without an antidote, a recent memory occurred to Morded. In the armoury, he had witnessed a snake's eye glow on Valiant's shield. And now Ewan was dying of a snake bite after a sword match.

_He was fighting Valiant,_ Mordred thought to himself. Gaius returned to his attention to Sir Ewan and Mordred swiftly departed the chambers without a word.

o}O{o

* * *

**Second part done! What do you guys think? What will happen since Mordred isn't able to do advance spells? Cough- like revealing snakes from shields- cough, cough. Stay tuned to find out! **

**Please don't forget to review :)**

**DP- Hey, thanks a lot!**


End file.
